Babies On Their Mind
by flaca paz
Summary: Bella es una partera en el Hospital de Forks. Ella se encuentra con el nuevo obstetra Edward Cullen y la atracción es poderosa e instantánea. La vida en una sala de maternidad está llena de altibajos. AH/AU-Bella x Edward. Clasificación M por futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

Bella es una partera en el Hospital de Forks. Ella se encuentra con el nuevo obstetra Edward Cullen y la atracción es poderosa e instantánea. La vida en una sala de maternidad está llena de altibajos. AH/AU-Bella x Edward. Clasificación M por futuros capítulos.

 **Disclaimer:** None of this belong to to the beautiful Cecilia, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **Cecilia1204,** solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Este Capítulo esta dedicado a **Liza de Cullen** te quiero corazón.

Capítulo 1

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Hola, Jen. ¿Cómo te va? ¿Noche movida? —preguntó Bella, guardando su abrigo y cartera en su casillero.

—No, estuvo bastante tranquila en realidad —respondió Jenny, poniendo los pies en alto mientras se preparaba para dar a Bella su devolución—. No hubo ninguna admisión durante la noche, así que todo lo que tuve que hacer realmente fue ayudar a algunas madres con sus problemas de lactancia. También cargué un par de bebés de manera que las mamás pudieran dormir un poco. Me encanta hacer eso —sonrió Jenny.

Bella sonrió.

—Sí, esa es mi parte favorita. Cargar a los bebés.

—En fin, como te dije, no hay mucho que hacer. En cierto modo, aunque, siempre me siento más cansada después de una noche tranquila en la sala que en las noches que estamos frenéticos. ¿No es raro? —preguntó Jenny, ahogando un bostezo que amenazaba con estallar.

—Realmente no —contestó Bella—. Me pasa lo mismo cuando estoy en las noches. Debe ser la adrenalina de las noches ocupadas lo que te mantiene completamente despierta. Cuando está tranquilo, todo lo que deseas es acurrucarte en un rincón de algún lugar y dormir.

—No te equivocas —bostezó Jenny, incapaz de luchar lo inevitable por mas tiempo—. ¡Cielos! Creo que estoy lista para dormir.

—¿Por qué no te vas ahora? —sugirió Bella—. Si está tan tranquilo como tú dices, puedo hacer lo que hay que hacer. No me importa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Vete a casa —insistió Bella—. Sólo tendríamos que revisar todo lo que tú sientas que necesito saber y luego puedes irte.

Necesitando dormir demasiado para discutir, Jenny revisó los expedientes con Bella, poniéndola al corriente de cualquier problema que había surgido durante la noche.

—¿Tenemos algún ingreso esperado para hoy? ¿Alguna cesárea programada? —preguntó Bella, tomando nota para revisar la lista de cirugías para el día de hoy.

—Hoy no, pero hay un par de mamás que pueden dar a luz en cualquier momento por lo que puedes tener un ingreso. ¿Sabes como es por aquí? Puede ir de la tranquilidad al alboroto en pocos minutos —se rió Jenny, levantándose para agarrar sus cosas.

—Cierto —asintió Bella, preparándose para hacer sus rondas de las mañanas. Estaba a punto de salir de la sala de personal cuando la llamó Jenny.

—Oh, se me olvidó mencionar antes pero el nuevo obstetra está empezando hoy —le informó Jenny.

—¿Hoy? ¿Pensé que comenzaba la próxima semana? —dijo Bella con cierta sorpresa.

—Me dijo anoche el Dr. Cullen. Un cambio de planes al parecer. De todos modos, es mejor para nosotros si él comienza antes, necesitamos sus servicios —dijo Jenny.

—Cierto —aceptó Bella, conociendo las dificultades que la junta del hospital había experimentado tratando de conseguir otro obstetra calificado en el hospital de Forks—. Podría ver si el Dr. Cullen está todavía aquí y ver si él sabe algo acerca del nuevo médico. Me gustaría estar preparada.

Diciéndole adiós a Jenny, Bella dejó la sala del personal y se dirigió a la pequeña estación de enfermeras en la unidad de maternidad. Saludando a las enfermeras ya allí, Bella agarró los expedientes de los pacientes y preparada para dar la vuelta al pabellón para controlar a las nuevas madres y sus bebés.

Bella amaba ser una partera. Le gustaba ayudar a las madres a dar a luz de forma segura, y tomó un orgullo especial en todos los bebés que había entregado. La magia de ver a un pequeño e indefenso ser humano llegar al mundo nunca dejó de infundirle una sensación de asombro. También tenía la más profunda admiración por las madres quienes trabajaron a veces por horas o incluso días, para traer a sus retoños al mundo. Bella siempre se conmovía cuando una madre sostenía a la criatura que había llevado por nueve meses dentro de su cuerpo por primera vez. Ella esperaba que algún día, esa sea ella. No es que fuera probable pronto. Ella ni siquiera tenía novio. No es que ella estuviera buscando.

Había decidido estudiar enfermería durante su último año de secundaria, pero no fue hasta que ella estaba en su primer año de universidad que se dio cuenta de que la obstetricia era para ella. Una tarde, después de regresar de clases había oído un fuerte gemido procedente del apartamento al otro lado del rellano de las escaleras. Bella sabía que la mujer estaba en un avanzado estado de gestación y corrió para ver cómo estaba. Por suerte la puerta había sido desbloqueada y Bella entró corriendo y vio a la mujer en dificultades en el suelo en un charco de líquido amniótico, agarrando su estómago.

—¡Ya viene mi bebé! —Se quejó la mujer, su rostro llenó de pánico por su bebé aún no nacido.

Ocultando el pánico que sentía, Bella llamó a los paramédicos y recurrió a su escaso conocimiento en un intento de ayudarla. La mujer se había quitado su ropa interior y Bella podía ver la cabeza del bebé coronando. Señor, no había mucho tiempo. Corriendo hacia el armario, Bella agarró las toallas que ella pudo encontrar y llamó a los paramédicos de nuevo. Ella sabía que este bebé no iba a esperar a llegar al hospital para nacer.

Con la ayuda de la persona en el teléfono, Bella ayudó a asistir el parto del bebé. En el momento en que sostenía a la niña, Bella supo que había encontrado su vocación. No creía que cualquier otra rama de la enfermería podía darle tanta satisfacción. Los paramédicos habían llegado poco después para ver a la madre acunando a su bebé recién nacida. Dándole un rápido chequeo, los paramédicos habían alabado las acciones de Bella, declarando que la madre y la bebé no se veían nada mal para su calvario. Tan agradecida estaba la mujer, que había llamado a su bebé Bella por la joven que la había ayudado.

Después de su formación de enfermera inicial, había entrenado como partera, regresando a su cuidad natal Forks para trabajar en el hospital local. Bella quería trabajar en algún lugar en el que pudiera sentirse parte de la comunidad, y ¿dónde mejor que en casa? Había estado aquí por tres años y aún así disfrutaba venir a trabajar. No había dos días que sean iguales.

Parte de su trabajo como una enfermera especializada en obstetricia era el seguimiento de las madres y los bebés. Asegurándose de que las madres estuvieran todas recuperándose satisfactoriamente del rigor del parto, que los bebés se alimentaran adecuadamente y ayudando a las primerizas con la a veces enorme tarea en el cuidado de los bebés. Su parte favorita era enseñarles a las mamás cómo bañar a sus bebés. Ella sabía que podía ser una tarea aterradora mientras los bebés están notoriamente resbaladizos cuando estaban mojados.

Al entrar en la primera habitación, estaba contenta de ver que los ocupantes ya estaban despiertos.

—Buenos días, Sra. Wolfe —saludó gratamente—. ¿Cómo están usted y el pequeño Paul hoy? —A medida que hablaba, tomó suavemente al bebé de los brazos de su madre y lo puso en la cuna—. Ahí tienes, hombrecito. Yo sólo voy a revisar a tu mamá, en primer lugar, porque ella es la que ha estado haciendo todo el trabajo por aquí, luego voy a echarte un vistazo —Canturrió Bella al pequeño bebé, que parecía bastante contento de ser dejado solo.

Volviendo de nuevo a su madre, Bella procedió a examinarla.

—¿Y cómo te estás sintiendo hoy? —preguntó Bella mientras palpaba su estómago, asegurándose de que el útero se contraía como debía.

—Cansada —suspiró la Sra. Wolfe, una mujer Quileute de casi treinta años—. Paul parece que quiso ir de fiesta toda la noche y luego decidió dormir todo el día.

Bella sacudió la cabeza con simpatía.

—Por desgracia a los bebés les gusta mantener sus propios horarios, los cuales no suelen corresponder a los nuestros.

—Eso es seguro —acordó la Sra. Wolfe.

—¿Estás alimentándote bien? Este es tu primer bebé, por lo que es vital que tú recibas toda la ayuda que necesitas y no debes tener miedo de hacer preguntas —enfatizó Bella—. ¿Para eso estamos aquí, está bien? ¿Cómo están tus pezones? ¿Doloridos?

Mamás primerizas, y muchas segundas y terceras veces mamás, a menudo luchan con frecuencia con el amamantamiento. Todos los libros lo hacen parecer como si fuera tan fácil como abrir un grifo, pero si no muestran como acoplarse a sus bebés de la manera adecuada, podrían terminar en todas clases de conflictos, desde estrías, sangrado de los pezones hasta mastitis, una infección de los conductos de la leche. Estos fueron un factor importante en las mujeres que renunciaron al amamantamiento. Las nuevas mamás necesitan todo el apoyo y el estimulo que puedan tener para ayudarlas a superar los primeros obstáculos y amamantar con éxito. Bella también estaba convencida de que no hay madre que decida que ella no se siente capaz de hacer la lactancia materna se deba sentir como un fracaso. Ella creía firmemente que siempre y cuando la madre y el niño fueran felices y sanos y unidos, entonces eso era lo importante.

—Sí, un poco —confirmó la Sra. Wolfe—. Él parece agarrarse bien pero siguen inflamados.

—¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo? —preguntó Bella. Asistiendo con su consentimiento, Sra. Wolfe procedió a abrir su chaqueta y desabrochó el gancho de su sostén de maternidad. Bella examinó los pezones y estaba convencida de que estaban mostrando sólo la cantidad normal de sensibilidad que siente una mujer que sólo había dado a luz hace dos días—. Se ven bien, . Estarán adoloridos al principio, porque no están acostumbrados. Tienen que endurecerse, por así decirlo, pero estoy bastante segura de que estará bien en unos días. Una vez que baje la leche, el pequeño Paul no tiene que succionar tan duro y deberías estar menos adolorida.

—¿Cuándo debería bajar mi leche? —preguntó la , escuchando con atención.

—Por lo general, alrededor del tercer día después del nacimiento —respondió Bella—. ¿Es probable que encuentres que tus senos están cada vez más llenos y dolorosos al tacto?

La Sra. Wolfe asintió.

—Sí, me duelen un poco justo en este momento. Me estoy empezando a sentir como una vaca lechera.

Bella se rió.

—Eso es normal. Sólo asegúrate de tener tus almohadillas de lactancia a mano porque se necesitan varias semanas para lograr la rutina en que no haya fugas de leche en todas partes.

—¡Uf! No mencionan nada de esto en los libros, ¿no? —dijo la Sra. Wolfe con arrepentimiento.

—No generalmente —se rió Bella—. Te daré el número del grupo local de apoyo a la lactancia cuando recibas el alta del hospital. Puedes llamarlos en cualquier momento para obtener ayuda y asesoramiento.

—Gracias, Enfermera Swan, lo aprecio.

—Por favor, llámame Bella. Enfermera Swan me recuerda a la tirana jefe de enfermeras de las películas antiguas —animó Bella. Ambas mujeres rieron mientras la atención de Bella se trasladó al bebé.

—Ok, pequeño. Tiempo de revisarte —dijo Bella suavemente, desenvolviendo al bebé. Ella tomó primero la temperatura, registrándola en su registro antes de moverse para quitar el pañal. El pequeño Paul se indignó por tener su sueño perturbado y no se anduvo con rodeos.

—Bueno, es tu culpa por estar de fiesta toda la noche —se rió su madre, ayudando a Bella a desvestirlo.

Bella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sí, tu mamá tiene razón, sabes. —Ella procedió a verificar sus caderas por algún chasquido, queriendo asegurarse de que los huesos de la cadera no estaban estallando fuera de sus órbitas. Paul se puso cada vez más molesto, ahora gritando a todo pulmón en protesta.

—¡Esta bien, esta bien! Terminé, cielo. Aquí, mamá, puedes vestirlo mientras escribo sus notas. —Una vez vestido, Paul inmediatamente volvió a dormirse.

—Pues bien, él no pudo haber estado demasiado molesto, ¿puede él? —reflexionó su madre, meciéndolo en sus brazos.

—Los bebés son por lo general más ruido que sustancia —bromeó Bella—. Bueno, lo está haciendo muy bien. Todo es como debe ser. Ha perdido un poco de peso, pero eso es normal para los recién nacidos. Él lo recuperará cuando tu leche baje. ¿Cuándo estás planeando ir a casa?

—¿Esperaba que quizás mañana? —respondió la Sra. Wolfe con indecisión.

—Está bien si te sientes capaz —respondió Bella—. Tengo que enseñarte como bañar a Paul antes de que te vayas, pero el doctor tendrá la última palabra de si te da el alta.

La señora Wolfe asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos cansados, pero adorando a su hijo.

—Nos vemos más tarde entonces. Trata de descansar un poco —le aconsejó Bella, saliendo de la habitación antes de completar sus notas, haciendo una nota para incluir a la señora Wolfe en la rondas de altas de mañana.

El hospital general de Forks no era grande en comparación con algunos de los hospitales en las grandes cuidades, pero era lo suficientemente grande para dar cabida a las necesidades de la Península Olímpica. Sólo había diez mujeres actualmente en maternidad, así que Bella no tardó mucho en verlas a todas. Para cuando todas las notas fueron escritas, era media mañana.

El nuevo doctor todavía no había aparecido por lo que decidió ir a buscar al doctor Cullen. Estaba por lo general en el servicio de urgencias, aunque como uno de los principales médicos en el hospital, daba vueltas para controlar cómo iban las cosas en el resto del hospital.

Bella conocía a Carlisle Cullen muy bien. Carlisle se había trasladado a Forks hace dos años con su esposa Esme y había asumido el cargo de Jefe de Emergencias. En su edad madura, él todavía era lo suficiente atractivo como para llamar la atención cuando entraba en las habitaciones. Bella había visto a muchas pacientes de sexo femenino, algunas en extremo dolor, inconcientemente tranquilas con su pelo suelto intentar sentarse más derechas cuando el doctor Cullen entraba. Nunca dejaba de divertirla.

Y a pesar de parecer una estrella de cine, Carlisle Cullen era un médico fabuloso. Era muy dedicado, con conocimientos y experiencia, pero su mejor cualidad era su manera de tratar a los pacientes. Era capaz de hacer que cada paciente se sienta especial, como si su estado de salud fuera lo más importante en el mundo. Lo cual para Carlisle Cullen lo era. Todos, pacientes y personal, lo amaban.

Su esposa Esme también era altamente valorada. Ella se había comprometido con comités locales y era una activa recaudadora de fondos para el hospital. Esme estaba siempre impecablemente vestida, pero emanaba un calor tal que se sentía como la madre de todos. A menudo aparecía en el hospital y traía sorpresas que ella había horneado para el personal. Uno tenía que ser rápido para conseguir algo. La cocina de Esme por lo general desaparecía como por arte de magia.

Carlisle también estaba involucrado en contratación, así que Bella sabía que él iba a tener información sobre el nuevo médico. Ninguna de las parteras en la maternidad sabía algo sobre la nueva contratación más que se suponía que llegaría la próxima semana. Bella tenía la intención de obtener esta información de modo que pudiera ser recibido correctamente cuando él llegara, pero el cambio de planes significaba que necesitaba la información ahora. Sería bien tonto si el nuevo médico se presentara y que fuera confundido por uno de los padres.

Al entrar al área de espera de la sala de emergencias, vio a Carlisle acompañando a otro paciente en el área de tratamientos. Maldita sea, tendría que esperar para hablar con él como ella no quería distraer la atención de Carlisle a menos que fuera una emergencia. Y difícilmente podría llamar a esto una emergencia.

Ya era hora de un descanso de todos modos, Bella decidió ir a la cafetería y obtener un café con leche y esperar a que Carlisle estuviera desocupado cuando ella regresara.

Girando abruptamente, chocó con un cuerpo duro, su rostro se apoyó contra un pecho musculoso. Demasiada aturdida por la colisión por un momento, Bella no se movió. En ese caso, su cerebro logró procesar el hecho que el cuerpo era alto y masculino, su nariz registró que olía divino. Ella respiró profundamente inconscientemente.

Un par de manos la agarró por los hombros y dio un paso hacia atrás, trayendo a Bella de vuelta a la realidad. Soltando sus manos, Bella habló:

—Cuanto lo siento. Debería haber mirado por dónde iba —se disculpó, mirando hacia arriba al rostro del extraño.

Oh mi Dios, Bella tomó aire mientras miraba el rostro del hombre. Era absolutamente guapísimo.

—No, es mi culpa —respondió con una sonrisa y el cerebro de Bella se convirtió en papilla.

—Ah... no... Hice un giro de 180 grados —insistió.

Él sonrió, sus ojos verdes aceptando su aparición.

—Qué hay de que los dos somos culpables y lo denominamos un empate, ¿está bien?

Bella sólo pudo asentir. Con otra sonrisa, el desconocido pasó junto a ella y se fue, dejándola de pie allí con una mirada aturdida en su rostro.

¡Contrólate! Bella sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente. Se dio la vuelta para ver dónde estaba pero ella no podía verlo. Él era probablemente uno de los pacientes, esposo o pareja de alguien. Bella no recordaba haberlo visto por el pueblo, pero él podía estar solo de paso o en el área por negocios.

Empujando al desconocido de su mente, Bella se dirigió a la cafetería, agarrando un bagel y un café y se sentó en una mesa con algunas otras enfermeras que conocía. Charlaron un rato, poniendo al corriente a Bella de cualquier chisme que se perdió en el hospital. Bella solo escuchaba. Ella se negaba a difundir cualquier chisme, a pesar de que por lo general era moneda corriente en el ambiente de un hospital.

—¿Oye, Bella? ¿Conoces al nuevo obstetra? —preguntó Sally, del puesto de enfermeras.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, aún no. Iba a ver a Carlisle y obtener alguna información. Se supone que debe comenzar hoy, pero son que las 11:30, y no he visto ninguna señal de él.

—Espero que este sea bueno —comentó otra de las enfermeras.

—Yo también —acordó Bella. El médico anterior tuvo que retirarse luego de un número de errores que había hecho, desastres por un escaso margen evitado por el rápido pensamiento de las parteras de guardia. Cuando una madre casi se había desangrado a muerte, las autoridades del hospital intervinieron y le dieron al médico la opción de retirarse o enfrentarse a una acción disciplinaria.

Había elegido la jubilación y había salido a la luz que tenía los primeros signos de Alzheimer. Desde entonces, hace poco más de seis meses, habían tenido que conformarse con suplentes, no una situación ideal. Las futuras madres tendían a encontrarlo desconcertante ver a un nuevo médico cada vez que llegaban para un nuevo chequeo.

Cuando Carlisle les había informado que habían encontrado un médico sustituto, todo el personal había estado aliviado, sobre todo el Dr. Haas, el otro obstetra en el personal, que había tenido que soportar la carga adicional de ser el único médico. A pesar de que las parteras hicieron gran parte del trabajo, era necesario un médico de guardia para casos de emergencias, para llevar a cabo cesáreas programadas, así como hacer prenatales y consultorios pospartos.

Carlisle, poco característico de él, no les había dado ninguna información sobre el nuevo médico, sólo cuando se suponía que debía llegar. Y eso había cambiado también.

Terminando su café, Bella dijo adiós a todos y se dirigió de nuevo a al servicio de urgencias. Llevaba su localizador así el pabellón podía ponerse en contacto con ella si era necesario.

Al entrar en la sala de espera de nuevo, Bella no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor para ver si el hombre estaba allí. Sintiéndose tonta por la pequeña decepción que sentía, Bella se dirigió a la puerta de la sala de tratamientos, asomando la cabeza para ver si Carlisle estaba desocupado.

Él estaba ayudando a una mujer de mediana edad fuera de la cama, dándole algunas instrucciones sobre su medicación y levantó la vista, sonriendo cuando vio a Bella.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Podrías esperar un momento mientras que veo a la señora Rogers? —preguntó.

—Claro. Estaba buscándote de todos modos —respondió Bella. Se puso de pie a un lado, fuera del camino de alguien en esta habitación ocupada, esperando a que Carlisle regresara.

—Gracias, Bella —sonrió Carlisle cuando regresaba. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, entendiendo muy bien por qué Carlisle giró la cabeza—. Vamos a mi oficina.

—Por supuesto. Quería preguntarte sobre el nuevo médico —dijo Bella, caminando junto a él por el pasillo.

—Ya me lo imaginaba. Lo siento, no te di ninguna información sobre él antes, pero no estábamos seguros hasta hace unos días si él iba a venir aquí en absoluto —le informó, mostrándole su oficina.

Bella se sentó, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Yo pensaba que era definitivo cuando nos hablaste de él?

—Él no estaba seguro si su hospital anterior lo liberaría de su contrato. Hubo algunos… problemas.

Bella se preguntaba cuales podrían ser pero se abstuvo de preguntar. No eran asunto suyo.

—Así que, ¿cuál es su nombre y cuándo va a llegar? —preguntó

Justo cuando Carlisle estaba por contestar, llamaron a su puerta.

—Ahora, ese debe ser él —dijo Carlisle y pidió en voz alta que la persona pase.

Bella se dio vuelta para ver quién era el recién llegado y jadeó de modo inaudible cuando se encontró con la mirada de los ojos verdes del desconocido que había chocado con ella antes. Entrenando su rostro en una expresión neutra, esperó a Carlisle para hacer las presentaciones.

Carlisle se había levantado y saludado al desconocido con un entusiasmo que tenía a Bella desconcertada. Este no era un desconocido para Carlisle. Incluso él no era de andar abrazando a los nuevos miembros del personal.

Dándose vuelta hacia Bella, Carlisle finalmente presentó al hombre.

—Bella. Me gustaría presentarte a nuestro nuevo obstetra, el médico Edward Cullen.

¿Cullen? Bella mirando de uno a otro, dándose cuenta que había una semejanza allí. Para empezar ambos eran impresionantes a la vista, Carlisle una versión mas madura por supuesto. Eran similares en estatura y contextura. Sí, estaban definitivamente relacionados.

—Edward es mi hijo.

—Oh —dijo Bella. Por supuesto, debería haberse dado cuenta.

—Edward, ella es Isabella Swan, una de las mejores parteras del hospital de Forks y con alguien que trabajarás mucho.

Edward sonrió mientras estiraba su mano para estrechar la suya a modo de saludo.

—Hola de nuevo. Encantado de conocerte, Isabella. ¿Espero que no haya efectos después de nuestro anterior encuentro?

—Bella —respondió ella de forma automática—. Todo el mundo me llama Bella y no, todo esta bien. —Ella tendió su mano para estrechar su mano.

A medida que sus manos se tocaron, jadeó suavemente mientras sintió el choque de electricidad que parecía pasar a través de su piel. Dejando caer su mano bruscamente, sus ojos marrones abiertos en sorpresa, Bella dio un paso atrás. Involuntariamente, Bella sintió su cara arder con otro sonrojo. Maldita sea, tenía 26 años de edad. ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de sonrojarse como una colegiala?

¿Y qué era ese shock? Se preguntó ella. Debió haber sido la electricidad estática. No había otra explicación. Ella notó distraídamente que Edward había mirado a su mano, como si estuviera buscando algo. ¿Él lo había sentido también?

—Bella, entonces —dijo Edward, sonriendo al notar su intenso color. Se movió hacia delante para tomar asiento junto al suyo.

Bella se sentó y queriendo que su rubor desapareciera.

—Un placer conocerlo finalmente doctor Cullen. No me di cuenta de que el hijo de Carlisle iba a unirse a nosotros.

—Por favor, llámame Edward cuando no hay pacientes alrededor. Será muy confuso si no. Correrás el riesgo de que ambos papá y yo respondamos si tú dices doctor Cullen —se rió entre dientes.

Bella miraba su rostro mientras él sonreía y ella podía sentir su corazón empezar a latir rápido. Realmente era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto. Su cara parecía que un maestro escultor había esculpido su rostro, todas las líneas y ángulos perfectos. Ojos verdes, enmarcados por las pestañas más largas mirándola, como si asimilara su aspecto también. Su cabello era de un extraño, color pelirrojo. Estaba casualmente, peinado hacia atrás fuera de su cara aunque podía ver un mechón de este dando en la cara, como si hubiera corrido sus manos através de este. Combinado con un labio inferior, Edward parecía que acababa de salir de la cama, después de haber pasado la noche teniendo salvaje sexo apasionado.

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo mientras el pensamiento cruzó su mente. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Sexo? ¿Sexo y Edward? ¿Sexo con Edward? Ella podía sentir su cara ardiendo, y sus malditos pensamientos, especialmente cuando lo vio sonreír rápidamente.

La voz de Carlisle penetró en sus pensamientos, arrastrándola de nuevo a donde estaban.

—Así que Bella. Edward necesitará que lo lleves alrededor, presentarlo, y en general explicarle todo. ¿Esta bien?

—Por supuesto. Será un placer —asintió Bella. Ella vio a Edward sonreír de nuevo por el rabillo del ojo. ¿De qué se estaba riendo?

—Bella no sabía que eras mi hijo o de hecho, nada de ti, ni siquiera tu nombre, hasta que entraste aquí, por lo que si se ve sorprendida, es mi culpa —dijo Carlisle excusándose.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Edward.

—Porque tú mismo lo has dicho, no era seguro si ibas a venir hasta hace unos días —señaló Carlisle.

Edward asintió y miró a Bella.

—Todavía tenía un año más por cumplir en mi contrato en mi anterior hospital y ellos no estaban interesados en dejarme ir, así fue que estaba en el aire por algún tiempo. Pero ahora estoy aquí y estoy deseando trabajar aquí—. Estoy seguro de que vas hacer un trabajo admirable mostrándome los alrededores. Sonrió mientras hablaba, y Bella encontró a su respiración perder su ritmo.

 _Hora de ser profesional Bella,_ se dijo a sí misma.

—Bueno, estamos realmente contentos de que estés aquí… Edward —dijo ella—. Hemos estado necesitando un obstetra permanente durante mucho tiempo por lo que puedes estar seguro que los otros miembros del personal serán los más felices de conocerte—. Yo espero que seas feliz aquí. El hospital de Forks puede ser mucho más pequeño que otros hospitales en los que has trabajado, pero nosotros servimos un propósito vital en la zona y el personal aquí es tan dedicado como cualquiera que conocerás en otro sitio. —La voz de Bella se hizo más fuerte mientras hablaba. Era la verdad. Seguro, tenían sus problemas como en cualquier otro sitio, pero estaba orgullosa de trabajar aquí sin embargo.

Edward se sentó y la miró como si tratara de entender algo con esfuerzo.

—Bueno, si tu discurso tan apasionado es una indicación, va a ser un placer trabajar un lugar donde el personal es tan dedicado a sus pacientes.

—Eso son ellos, Edward —habló Carlisle—. Este hospital sirve a la totalidad de la Península Olimpia y como tal, llegamos a conocer a una gran cantidad de la gente del lugar. Todos aquí, no sólo en el hospital han hecho que tu madre y yo nos sintiéramos muy a gusto desde que llegamos. Estoy seguro de que va a ser lo mismo contigo, Edward.

—Prácticamente eres un nativo, Carlisle —bromeó Bella

—¿Eres una nativa, Bella? —preguntó Edward, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

Bella asintió, firmemente diciéndole a sus pulmones como respirar correctamente. ¿Por qué tenía este efecto en mí? No es que no había conocido a otros hombres apuestos. Está bien, es cierto, ella no había conocido ninguno con tan apuesto como este, todavía. Trabajaría estrechamente con Edward Cullen, así que sería mejor que se controlara.

Dándose cuenta de que Edward estaba esperando a que ella hablara, Bella contestó:

—Nací aquí, pero regrese a vivir cuando estaba en la secundaria. Así que sí, soy uno de los nativos.

Edward asintió.

—Vas a tener que ponerme al tanto de la población por aquí, la composición étnica y tal. Me resulta más fácil mi trabajo si se el antecedente de las madres y las familias.

—Desde luego —dijo Bella—. Encontrarás esa información en las notas de los pacientes de todos modos, pero estaré encantada de darte toda la información que necesites.

Carlisle se puso de pie.

—Bueno, me alegra ver que estás en buenas manos, Edward. Bella es joven, pero muy capaz y con experiencia. Tenemos suerte de tenerla aquí. Cualquier hospital sería feliz de tenerla trabajando para ellos —sonrió Carlisle, mirando a Bella con cariño.

Bella se sonrojó de nuevo a sus amables palabras. Ella era muy cariñosa con Carlisle, lo veía como otro padre y su elogio la hizo sentir muy especial.

De pie, se volvió a Edward, la supresión del temblor que quería correr por su espalda mientras lo miraba a él.

—¿Vamos hasta la maternidad? Te voy a presentar al personal de guardia hoy y te mostraré todo el lugar.

—Suena genial —dijo Edward—. Vamos. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para que Bella pasara. Mientras lo pasaba, su mano rozó accidentalmente la suya y de nuevo, sintió un cosquilleó en la mano, donde era el punto de contacto.

 _Es simplemente estática,_ se dijo de nuevo. _Voy a tener que cambiar estos zapatos si sigue sucediendo._ Bella bajó la vista a sus zapatos de trabajo negros, preguntándose si se había puesto el único par que había usado tanto que ella recogía estática mientras caminaba. Era la única explicación lógica de porque su cuerpo reaccionó a su contacto, incluso si sólo era accidental.

—¿Nos vemos más tarde en casa, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Seguro. No me perdería la cocina de mamá —se rió Edward.

Mientras se dirigían hacia al ascensor, Bella fue sorprendentemente consciente de su presencia caminando junto a ella. ¿Qué fue eso? Era como una fuerza que estaba arrastrándola hacia él, haciéndola muy consciente de cada movimiento, cada sonido que hacía. Se sentía como si sus sentidos se intensificaron y estaban todos enfocados en Edward Cullen.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos y Bella mirándolo a él, solo para encontrarlo mirándola. A medida que sus ojos se encontraron, Bella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y sentía que se empezaba a ruborizar. Antes de humillarse así misma de nuevo, trató de hacer una pequeña conversación.

—Um... te vas a quedar con tus padres, ¿entonces? —preguntó ella, tratando de no mirarlo demasiado.

—Solo unos días hasta conseguirme un lugar —respondió él—. Sólo llegué a la cuidad ayer, así que voy a tener que planearlo yo mismo.

—Oh. Por qué viniste hoy entonces, cuando no te esperábamos hasta la próxima semana ¿si es así? —preguntó Bella curiosamente.

—Bueno, para ser honesto, no voy a estar haciendo mucho hoy. Estoy con ganas de orientarme con tu ayuda por supuesto —él le sonrió, haciendo que el aliento se anude en su garganta.

Esa sonrisa debería estar fuera de la ley, pensó de manera desconcertada. Ella sólo pudo asentir de acuerdo.

—Papá me contó cuan corto de personal estaban desde que el último OB se fue y sentí que era innecesario sentarme en casa hasta la próxima semana cuando me necesitaban aquí.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de encontrar un lugar para vivir? ¿Cómo vas a manejar eso? ¿Y la mudanza? —preguntó Bella.

—Oh, mamá me va a encontrar un lugar. Y mi hermana Alice va a insistir en decorarlo —se rió.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Eres el hermano de Alice. No sé por qué no entró en mi cabeza antes, —dijo Bella, sintiéndose estúpida por no atar cabos.

—¿Conoces a Alice?

—Oh, sí. Ella es una de mis mejores amigas. Me siento un poco tonta de no conectar a ustedes dos tan pronto como Carlisle te presentó. Ella te ha mencionado un par de veces, pero supongo que no esperaba que el nuevo médico sea el hijo de Carlisle.

—Siento mucho que papá no te dijo más antes de llegar, pero como he dicho antes, las cosas estaban un poco en el aire.

Bella asintió, sin entender. No era asunto suyo de todos modos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Edward hizo señas a Bella de ir antes que él.

Las puertas se cerraron ya que no había otros pasajeros, Bella era muy consciente del hecho que estaban solos. Se pararon al lado del otro, sin hablar, ambos aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de lo que pareció un tiempo interminable, el ascensor llegó a su piso. Salieron y Bella se giró a mirarlo.

—Bueno, doctor Cullen. Bienvenido a la unidad de maternidad del Hospital de Forks. Espero que se sienta a gusto aquí.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a **Yanina Barboza Patil** y a **Emotica GW** por ayudarme con la traducción y corrección del capítulo y por la paciencia que tienen al responder mis preguntas las adoro chicas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** None of this belong to me, thanks to the beautiful Cecilia for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **Cecilia1204,** solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

— _Bueno, doctor Cullen. Bienvenido a la Unidad de Maternidad del Hospital de Forks. Espero que se sienta a gusto aquí._

Edward miró a Bella Swan y de repente estaba seguro de que iba a disfrutar mucho su estancia aquí. Había algo en ella que lo intrigaba. No tenía la intención de hacer algo al respecto, pero haría el trabajar aquí mucho más agradable.

Cerró la mano, recordando la chispa que había sentido cuando se las estrecharon. Se sentía casi como si se hubiera quemado, y distraídamente se pasó los dedos sobre la palma, como si él fuera capaz de sentir físicamente lo que fuera esto.

Bella Swan no era hermosa en el sentido clásico. En su lugar, su cara llena de carácter y sus ojos fueron lo que le fascinaron. Eran de un oscuro marrón chocolate, profundos y conmovedores. Edward se preguntó qué profundidades se ocultaban en esos ojos. Asociado con su pelo color caoba, era realmente atractiva. Un hecho que no le había pasado desapercibido. Mirándola a escondidas, su delgada figura se insinuaba debajo del uniforme que llevaba. De repente sintió la necesidad de saber si sus piernas, cubiertas por el material de sus pantalones, estaban tan bien formadas como imaginaba.

Arrastrándose a sí mismo abruptamente de vuelta al presente, desechó sus pensamientos. Lo último que quería era involucrarse con una compañera de trabajo. Viendo los problemas que había tenido con Tanya en Nueva York. Y sería aún peor en un hospital de este tamaño. No, él simplemente disfrutaría trabajar con su atractiva colega y dejaría las cosas así.

—Estoy muy seguro de que lo haré —acordó mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la estación de enfermeras.

—Supongo que el doctor Haas debería haber sido el que te mostrara las instalaciones, y si hubieras iniciado la próxima semana, probablemente lo habría hecho. Pero él está tomando un merecido día de descanso hoy —explicó Bella—. Ha sido difícil para él ya que ha tenido que cubrir los turnos y tomar la mayoría de las consultas. Está de guardia si lo necesitamos.

—Bueno, me alegro de que seré capaz de relevarlo en parte de la carga —dijo Edward, cuando se detuvieron en el mostrador. La enfermera dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y los miró, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras observaba al hombre extremadamente guapo parado con Bella.

—Karen. Este es el doctor Edward Cullen. Es nuestro nuevo obstetra.

—¿Cullen? ¿Eres algo...?

—Sí, el doctor Cullen es el hijo de Carlisle Cullen —dijo Bella, divertida por la reacción de la enfermera al verlo por primera vez. La hizo sentir un poco mejor. « _Obviamente no soy sólo yo, parece tener este efecto en la mayoría de las mujeres»._

—Oh. Eso podría resultar confuso —sonrió Karen—. ¿De cuál doctor Cullen estamos hablando? De todas formas, bienvenido al hospital. Ciertamente estamos encantados de contar contigo aquí —dijo, estirando el brazo para estrechar su mano.

—Gracias.

—Ya que Carlisle no sube a la maternidad a menudo, no creo que vayamos a tener demasiados problemas —dijo Bella.

El resto estuvo de acuerdo y Bella continuó con la orientación de Edward.

—Ella es Elaine. Es la secretaria del obstetra-ginecólogo aquí. Hace las citas en la clínica, realiza gran parte de la documentación y en general mantiene a los médicos en orden. ¿No es así, Elaine? —se rio Bella, haciendo las presentaciones. Edward estrechó la mano de la mujer mayor—. Esta es tu oficina —dijo ella mostrándole la habitación—. Si necesitas algo, déjaselo saber a Elaine.

Edward miró a su alrededor y vio que parecía que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Cuándo atendemos las consultas?

—Atendemos consultas prenatales los lunes y jueves. Compartirás estas con el doctor Haas. Consultas postnatales los martes y los viernes. Obviamente, estas pueden cambiar, sobre todo si hay una emergencia o una cesárea de emergencia. Tratamos de programar cesáreas los miércoles ya que no hay consultas ese día.

—Por supuesto. Entonces, ¿quién estaba atendiendo las consultas postnatales hoy si el doctor Haas está libre? —preguntó

—Cancelamos las consultas hoy, lo que significa que el viernes será agitado. —Bella hizo una mueca.

—Trabajé en un hospital de la ciudad de Nueva York. Esto debería ser pan comido en comparación con eso —sonrió.

 _«Debería haber una ley contra esa sonrisa»,_ pensó Bella. _«Ciertamente te emboba»._

—Sí, supongo que lo sería —acordó—. Aunque tenemos nuestros momentos.

Bella lo condujo hacia las salas de parto, parando para presentar a Edward al personal que se encontraban en el camino. Cada mujer, sin excepción, parecía un poco aturdida cuando lo miraba. _«Parece que Carlisle tiene competencia de su hijo en el puesto de médico sexy»,_ pensó Bella.

Lo llevó a las salas de parto, vacías de pacientes por el momento, y le mostró dónde se guardaba todo. También le mostró dónde estaban los cuneros con algunas incubadoras.

—Podemos atender a cuatro bebés si es necesario pero los transportamos a Seattle si sus condiciones son demasiado precarias para ser atendidos por nosotros.

—¿Por carretera? —preguntó, comprobando las instalaciones mientras hablaba.

—Principalmente, pero hemos tenido transportes aéreos en un par de ocasiones. Hay un helipuerto atrás del hospital.

—¿Tienen un pediatra en el personal? —preguntó, mirándola, su actitud todo negocios.

—Sí, tenemos dos. Aunque la doctora Cooper sólo trabaja medio tiempo. Tiene niños pequeños —explicó Bella.

Mientras se abrían camino alrededor de la unidad de maternidad, Edward siguió haciendo preguntas. Bella estaba impresionada. Preguntó sobre todas las facetas de la unidad, acerca de los pacientes, el personal, los procedimientos. Estaba dispuesto a aprender todo lo que podía sobre cómo funcionaba la vida en el Hospital de Forks. Escuchó atentamente a Bella, sus ojos mirándola directamente a ella mientras hablaba.

Bella podía sentir mariposas en el estómago cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los suyos. Él era simplemente guapísimo. Ella tenía mucho cuidado en no tocarlo en absoluto, no quería saber si volvería esa chispa que había sentido antes.

—Bueno, creo que te he mostrado casi todo. ¿Quieres conocer a algunas de las madres que están en las salas? —preguntó ella.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —respondió—. Indica el camino.

Bella lo llevó a las salas y lo presentó a las madres y sus bebés. Edward, como Bella estaba acostumbraba, dejaba a la mayoría anonadadas. Ella sonreía por dentro, ya que se alisaban el cabello, arreglaban sus ropas y se sentaban derechas cuando eran presentadas.

El hombre era ciertamente mortal. Aquí estaban las madres de los recién nacidos, probablemente demasiado cansadas para hilvanar dos palabras juntas, acicalándose en la presencia de este médico impresionante. Cuando Edward levantaba a sus bebés y los mecía mientras suavemente les hablaba, todas ellas se enamoraban, sin importar si estaban felizmente casadas. Bella casi podía ver a las mujeres suspirar mientras se movían a la siguiente madre.

Bella tenía que admitir que se sentía extraña observándolo mecer a los recién nacidos. Se veía tan cómodo con ellos, acunándolos hábilmente, mientras que le hablaba a cada uno en voz baja. Por supuesto, como obstetra, tendría mucha experiencia sosteniendo bebés. Sin embargo, había algo muy atractivo acerca de ver a un hombre tan grande cargando a un diminuto e indefenso bebé.

Bella se preguntaba si estaba casado o tenía hijos. Dado que no había sabido de su existencia hasta esta mañana, era evidente que nunca le había preguntado a Carlisle acerca de él. Alice sólo había mencionado a su hermano de pasada, y Bella nunca le había preguntado. Si no estaba casado, tenía que tener una pareja, pensó Bella. Un hombre como él no podía ser soltero a su edad. Bella lo miró disimuladamente mientras hablaba con otra madre. Aparentaba tener treinta lo que sonaba muy bien. Él habría tenido que pasar por lo menos seis años estudiando por su título, a continuación, hacer su residencia con el fin de estar en su puesto actual. Su hospital anterior, obviamente, tenía un alto concepto de él si ellos no querían dejarlo ir.

Sin nada para juzgar su habilidad como médico hasta el momento, Bella pensó que si era algo parecido a su padre, entonces debía ser un buen médico. Incluso su hermana Alice era genial en lo que hacía, venta de ropa y diseño. Sí, definitivamente eran una familia de exitosos.

En el momento que terminaron de conocer a todos, Bella sugirió que era hora del almuerzo. Ella planeaba conseguir algo de la cafetería y asumió que Edward buscaría a su padre. En su lugar, le preguntó si podía ir con ella a almorzar.

—Quiero hacerte más preguntas y podemos hablar mientras almorzamos —dijo.

Sintiéndose un poco desilusionada, Bella estuvo de acuerdo. _«¡Oh por Dios! Por supuesto que quiere hablar sobre trabajo. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué quería tener un almuerzo romántico contigo? Crece, Bella»,_ se dijo a sí misma con severidad.

Agarrando un sándwich, Bella se sentó en una de las mesas, en el restaurante casi vacío. La mayoría de la gente ya se había ido, así que había un montón de opciones para sentarse. Edward se unió a ella y almorzaron entre más preguntas, Bella respondió lo mejor que pudo.

Bella acababa de terminar su sándwich cuando su beeper sonó. Debido a los equipos médicos sensibles, no podían usar los móviles, que podrían interferir con estos. Por lo tanto, los buenos y anticuados beepers seguían siendo la mejor manera de ponerse en contacto con otros miembros del personal.

—Discúlpame, voy a ir a ver lo que está pasando —expresó Bella, levantándose y dirigiéndose a uno de los teléfonos de los empleados esparcidos por el hospital—. Aquí Bella —dijo en el micrófono.

Edward vio como ella hablaba por el teléfono. Bella obviamente sabía de lo suyo. Acababa de pasar las últimas dos horas mostrándole las instalaciones, respondiendo a sus preguntas y presentándolo al personal y los pacientes. Se preguntó qué edad tenía. Parecía estar en la mitad de sus veinte o por allí. A pesar de su edad, parecía muy experimentada en su trabajo. Fue capaz de responder a la mayoría de sus preguntas y parecía muy popular aquí en la unidad.

Se encontró a sí mismo estudiándola mientras hablaba. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño y pudo verle la delicada piel de la nuca. Parecía suave y tocable. Sus ojos se movieron a los labios, viendo su movimiento mientras hablaba. En realidad no se había dado cuenta de lo llenos y naturalmente rosados que eran, especialmente el labio inferior. Su mente repentinamente se llenó con pensamientos totalmente inapropiados de esos labios.

Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, Edward borró las imágenes. _«De acuerdo, era más atractiva de lo que originalmente le diste crédito, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas pensar así»,_ se dijo interiormente. Él era profesional e iba a actuar como tal. No más pensamientos eróticos sobre sus colegas.

Bella caminó de regreso a la mesa y comenzó a apilar su basura.

—Voy a tener que dejarte. Una de nuestras futuras mamás acaba de ser admitida y yo pedí específicamente cuidar de ella —explicó. Recogiendo su basura, se dirigió a tirarla antes de volver al ascensor. Con sus pensamientos ya en el trabajo por venir, no se dio cuenta de Edward caminando detrás de ella. Cuando habló, saltó sobresaltada.

—Lo siento —sonrió él—. Iba a preguntar si podía acompañarte, pero te fuiste tan rápido que tuve que correr para alcanzarte.

—Oh, perdón, no me di cuenta —respondió ella, su ceño fruncido con curiosidad—. ¿De verdad quieres venir? No has comenzado propiamente todavía.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí por lo que puedo ayudar —dijo, siguiéndola al ascensor—. Si te parece bien, claro. Sé que eres más que capaz de manejar las cosas. —Su voz se apagó.

—No. Oh no. No tengo problema con eso. Tendría que llamar a un médico de todos modos, por si surgieran problemas. Me refería a que como acabas de llegar a la cuidad, tal vez quieras ir e instalarte —explicó Bella.

—Estoy bien. Mamá no tiene ninguna prisa en deshacerse de mí —dijo él.

—Bien, entonces —dijo Bella, esperando impacientemente que el ascensor llegue a su piso.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué solicitaste hacerte cargo de este caso? —preguntó Edward.

El ascensor finalmente llegó y Bella respondió a medida que salían.

—Tengo un interés particular en este caso. La madre ha tenido muchos problemas para concebir y tuvo un historial de abortos involuntarios. Ha estado tres veces con amenaza de aborto espontáneo, que por suerte nunca sucedió. Hacia la mitad, su cuerpo pareció finalmente estabilizarse y ella ha estado libre de complicaciones el último trimestre. He formado un vínculo con ella a lo largo de su embarazo y prometí que si yo estaba de guardia cuando entrara en trabajo de parto, cuidaría de ella. Todo el personal de aquí sabía que debía ponerse en contacto conmigo cuando ella entrara. Entró hace media hora pero la enfermera pensó que era mejor dejarme tener mi almuerzo ya que quién sabe cuánto tiempo va a pasar.

—¿Este es su primer bebé? —preguntó Edward mientras caminaban a la sala de partos.

—Sí. Como dije, ella y su marido han estado intentando por varios años, durante los cuales sufrió numerosos abortos espontáneos. Prácticamente habían renunciado a tener un bebé cuando ella quedó embarazada de nuevo. Han estado en vilo, siempre esperando lo peor. Creo que sólo se relajaron un poco cuando llegaron al punto donde supieron que el bebé tenía una alta probabilidad de supervivencia si nacía prematuro.

—¿Saben lo que van a tener? —preguntó Edward, su mente procesando la información de Bella.

—No. No quieren saber. No es que les importe de todos modos. Sólo quieren un bebé sano.

Edward asintió.

—Eso es bueno. Creo que saberlo parece quitarle algo de la emoción a tener un bebé, ¿no te parece?

Bella estuvo de acuerdo.

—Sí, pienso lo mismo. Yo no quisiera saber.

—No piensas tener uno pronto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward, antes de patearse a sí mismo mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios le hizo preguntar eso? Ahora ella va a pensar… ¿qué demonios pensará ella?

Al mirarlo, Bella negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

—No.

Al abrir la puerta de la sala de partos, Bella se dirigió a la enfermera que ya estaba allí.

—Hola, Sue. ¿Cómo están las cosas? ¿Cómo está la señora Evans?

—Hola, Bella. Hola, doctor Cullen —respondió ella, terminando de escribir en la historia clínica—. Ella está bien en este momento. La he revisado y sólo ha dilatado cuatro centímetros, así que tiene que esperar un poco. Debido a su historia, pensé que se sentiría mejor si era admitida en lugar de enviarla a casa a esperar un poco más. Su presión arterial está bien y el bebé aún parece feliz.

—Eso es genial, Sue. Gracias por eso. Yo me encargo ahora, y el doctor Cullen quiere quedarse por lo que deberíamos estar bien. Eso a menos que tengamos más admisiones hoy —dijo Bella, yéndose a lavar las manos.

—No sería la primera vez —comentó Sue—. ¿Así que va experimentar su primer parto en el Hospital de Forks, doctor Cullen? —le preguntó a Edward.

—Eso espero, Sue. Bien podría terminar con el primero, con suerte —sonrió—. Sólo voy a observar ya que sé que Bella es más que capaz de manejar las cosas. Voy a estar aquí de apoyo si es necesario. —También se trasladó a lavarse las manos.

—Bueno, chicos, diviértanse —anunció mientras salía de la habitación. Edward rio.

—Vamos, te voy a presentar —dijo Bella, entrando en la habitación número uno. Edward la siguió ansioso por empezar.

Los únicos ocupantes de la habitación eran la parturienta y su esposo. Estaba sentada en la cama, frotando su gran vientre.

—Hola, Carol —saludó Bella mientras entraban en la sala—. Veo que llegó el día tan esperado.

La mujer asintió, su rostro mostraba tanto emoción como temor.

—Parece que sí —concordó ella, mirando al desconocido, la pregunta en sus ojos.

—Carol, quiero que conozcas a nuestro nuevo obstetra el doctor Cullen —lo presentó Bella. Volviendo la vista hacia Edward, Bella introdujo a los futuros padres—. Doctor Cullen, ellos son Carol y David Evans que han estado esperando este día durante mucho tiempo.

Edward se movió hacia adelante y estrechó la mano de ambos.

—Buenas tardes. Ustedes van a ser el primer nacimiento que observe en mi nuevo trabajo, así que estoy muy emocionado —sonrió, irradiando encanto y tranquilidad.

—Estoy tan contenta de que por fin tengamos un nuevo médico —dijo Carol, viéndose tan encantada por el nuevo médico como todas las mujeres hoy—. Pobre doctor Hass ha tenido que trabajar tan duro.

—Y estoy muy feliz de estar aquí. Sólo voy a estar observando hoy ya que sé que la enfermera Swan es más que capaz de cuidarla.

Carol miró a Bella.

—Oh, Bella, seguramente podrás dejar que el doctor Cullen ayude, ¿verdad?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto. ¿No había nadie que este hombre no pudiera encantar?

—Por supuesto que el doctor Cullen puede ayudar si quiere.

Asistiendo con la cabeza en satisfacción, Carol sonrió brevemente antes de que hiciera una mueca de dolor cuando otra contracción comenzó. Bella se inclinó hacia delante y puso su mano en su estómago, queriendo sentir la fuerza de la contracción. Contenta de que no era demasiado fuerte aún, Bella tomó nota de la hora.

—¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones, Carol? —preguntó.

—Unos diez minutos más o menos —informó la futura mamá. Bella asintió mientras la respuesta confirmaba sus conclusiones.

—Bueno, Carol, parece que todavía tienes tiempo para estar lista. Sólo voy a escuchar al bebé y después voy a aconsejarles que David y tú salgan a caminar. Eso va a ayudar a acelerar las cosas un poco. La gravedad es nuestro mayor amigo, ¿sabes? —dijo Bella, trasladándose para controlar la frecuencia cardíaca del feto—. También aconsejaría que comas algo si puedes manejarlo.

Bella encendió el monitor y se lo tendió a Edward.

—¿Quieres hacer los honores?

Edward sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que el corazón de Bella revoloteara brevemente. Lo bueno era que no se estaba supervisando su corazón. Hubiera sido muy obvio.

Tomó el equipo y procedió a sostenerlo contra el estómago de Carol Evans. Después de moverlo un poco, encontró los latidos del corazón del bebé. El sonido salió del monitor alto y claro. _Bum, bum, bum,_ sonaban los latidos del corazón del bebé a través del monitor. Era muy rápido, como era lo normal para los fetos.

—Suena aún bastante feliz allí —dijo Edward, apagando el monitor—. La enfermera Swan tiene razón. Deberían ir, caminar un poco. Siendo su primer bebé, ninguno de nosotros tiene idea cuánto tiempo dudará el trabajo de parto. Por supuesto, cuando las contracciones empiecen cada vez más cerca y más fuerte, sabremos que las cosas están sucediendo.

—Las contracciones duelen ahora —dijo Carol—. ¿Y sólo van a empeorar?

—Me temo que sí, Carol —sonrió con simpatía Bella—. Pero piénsalo como la manera en que tu cuerpo se asegura de que conocerás a tu bebé lo antes posible. Carol, si sientes que no puedes soportar el dolor siempre puedes probar la anestesia o incluso tener una epidural.

Carol sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia.

—No, puede que nunca sea capaz de tener otro, así que quiero sentir todo. —Bella asintió entendiéndola y ellos dejaron la sala, David Evans apoyando a su esposa.

—Podría ir a mi oficina y empezar a prepararme mientras esperamos —dijo Edward—. Volveré más tarde o sino llámame si las cosas comienzan a suceder.

Bella asintió que estaba de acuerdo y lo vio alejarse. Fue en cierto modo un alivio cuando se fue y pudo relajarse. No podía explicarlo, pero se sentía extrañamente nerviosa en su presencia. Como si alguna fuerza estuviera tirando de ella, atrayéndola hacia él.

Involucrarse con un colega definitivamente no estaba en los planes de Bella. Simplemente era peligroso. El Hospital de Forks era demasiado pequeño para evitar a alguien que no querías ver si las cosas iban mal. Había visto lo que sucedía durante su formación, colegas tratando desesperadamente de actuar normalmente cuando una historia de amor se había deteriorado.

 _«Oh, no seas estúpida, Bella. No hay manera de que alguien como Edward Cullen esté interesado remotamente en ti»,_ se dijo. _«Que es lo de menos. Los Edward Cullen de este mundo sólo están interesados en cierto tipo de supermodelos promedio. Y ciertamente no eres eso, Bella»._

Decidió aprovechar para comer algo rápido para regresar a la unidad mientras los Evans caminaban alrededor del hospital, Bella le pidió a la enfermera en el mostrador llamarla si regresaban antes que ella. Decidiendo dar al ascensor un descanso, bajó medio corriendo las escaleras de incendio. Esperando en la cola de la cafetería con un rollo primavera, varias compañeras de trabajo le dieron un interrogatorio sobre el nuevo médico. La cantidad de interés era un poco molesta, por lo que Bella se disculpó y regresó a Maternidad lo más rápido posible.

Sentada en el escritorio con la otra enfermera, Cassie, charlaron con facilidad, mientras Bella comía lo que probablemente sería su cena. Carol pasó por delante un par de veces con su marido, se paró en seco cuando una contracción la golpeó.

—¿Cómo te va, Carol? —preguntó Bella cuando la otra mujer se inclinó sobre el escritorio de la enfermera, jadeando ligeramente mientras esperaba que el dolor pasara—. ¿El dolor es más fuerte?

—Oh, sí —jadeó—. Pensé que dolía antes pero eso no era nada.

Un par de horas habían pasado desde que los Evans comenzaron a caminar por lo que Bella sugirió que se dirijan de nuevo a la sala de partos.

—Voy a tener que dar otra mirada para ver hasta qué punto estás dilatada —dijo Bella, agarrando uno de los brazos de Carol por apoyo. Podía ver que las contracciones eran claramente más cercanas.

Mientras Carol subía a la cama, otra contracción la golpeó, haciendo gemir a la mujer de dolor. Bella colocó su mano sobre su estómago y observó que la contracción era fuerte y más larga que antes.

—Simplemente relájate mientras veo cuán dilatada estás —tranquilizó Bella—. Dave, qué te parece si sostienes la mano de Carol mientras hago esto. No es lo más placentero, ¿o sí? —Carol sacudió la cabeza.

Bella realizó el examen y señaló que Carol tenía aproximadamente seis centímetros de dilatación. Quitándose los guantes, sonrió a Carol, que realmente estaba empezando a luchar con el dolor.

—Seis centímetros. Estas bien y verdaderamente en el labor ahora, Carol.

—¿Tú crees? —gimió Carol.

Bella rio suavemente.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Las contracciones vienen cada tres minutos ahora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que pasará, Bella? —preguntó Dave, preocupado viendo el dolor en la cara de su esposa.

—Al ser una primeriza, es imposible saberlo. Podría ser una hora, o podrían ser diez horas. Todo depende de su cuerpo.

—¿Diez horas? Oh, Dios —gimió Carol—. No creo que soporte diez horas.

—En cualquier momento que quieras analgésicos, sólo pídelos.

—No, voy a hacer esto sin la epidural.

Bella asintió y se sentó con ellos mientras las contracciones de Carol eran cada vez más cercanas y más seguidas. Le recordó a Carol utilizar los mecanismos de manejo que ella había aprendido en las clases prenatales. Las futuras mamás usaban varias posiciones para tratar de aliviar el malestar.

Edward entró y se paró junto a Bella.

—¿Cómo va?

—Las cosas están realmente avanzando ahora. Sospecharía que ella está casi de diez centímetros por la duración y la cercanía de las contracciones —dijo Bella, tratando de alejarse de él sin ser obvia.

Edward asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo está el latido del corazón?

—Firme y fuerte. Sin preocupaciones en ese aspecto —le contestó—. También su presión arterial está bien.

Después de unos quince minutos, Carol comenzó a gemir de forma continua y empezó a llorar. Ella se aferró a su marido y sollozó que quería ir a casa, que ella no quería más tener a este bebé, que quería que el dolor desaparezca.

Bella le pidió acostarse para que pudiera confirmar que Carol estaba completamente dilatada. Bella se puso los guantes y realizó la revisión y les dijo a los futuros padres que Carol estaba de hecho, dilatada diez centímetros.

—Es por eso que estás tan sensible, Carol. Estás entrando en la etapa de transición. Ustedes podrán cargar a su bebé dentro de un par de horas —les dijo.

—Gracias a Dios. No sé... si… yo… pueda soportarlo… mucho más —gimió Carol, mientras el dolor irradiaba a través de su cuerpo. Se agarró de la mano de su marido como si fuera su única ancla en el planeta.

Sin previo aviso, Carol dijo que iba a estar enferma. Esperando totalmente esto, Bella agarró un recipiente quirúrgico, que fue utilizado rápidamente por Carol, quien luego se echó a llorar.

La etapa de transición entre dilatar y pujar era por lo general la parte más dramática del proceso de parto. Las madres se sentían fuera de control, mientras sus cuerpos tomaban el control, lo cual tenía que hacerlo hasta cierto punto. No había vuelta atrás. Empujar el bebé hacia fuera ahora era la única opción que quedaba.

Después de sólo diez minutos, Carol gritó que sentía ganas de pujar. Edward y Bella usaron la señal para tener el material de parto listo y se pusieron sus guantes y batas estériles.

—Respira, Carol —dijo Edward—. Tú quieres pujar durante una contracción para mejores resultados.

—Sí, el doctor Cullen tiene razón —acordó Bella—. Si haces lo que te decimos, esperamos que no te desgarres, ¿de acuerdo?

Carol asintió, incapaz de hablar.

—¿Cómo quieres dar a luz? —preguntó Bella. A las madres en trabajo de parto siempre se les daba la opción de dar a luz en cualquier posición que se sintieran más cómodas. Algunas preferían sentarse en la cama, a otras les gustaba el taburete de parto, un taburete que tenía una sección cortada para permitir a la partera asistirla. A algunas les gustaba ponerse en cuclillas, otras paradas, mientras otras usaban el puff para apoyarse.

Bella desaconsejaba el acostarse si era posible, ya que descubrió que las madres luchaban al máximo con el dolor en esa posición. Estar de pie también ayudaba con la gravedad.

—En el puff —expresó Carol, aún jadeando.

Agarrando el puff y poniéndolo en la cama, los tres ayudaron a Carol a subir y ponerse de rodillas sobre el puff. Dave fue y se sentó junto a ella, agarrando su mano mientras ella gritaba cuando comenzó otra contracción. A Bella le encantaba cuando las madres elegían acostarse sobre el puff, ya que le daba un acceso claro del canal de parto. También descubrió que causaba que menos madres necesitaran puntos después del parto.

—De acuerdo, Carol, quiero que pujes con esta contracción —ordenó Bella. Podía sentir la cabeza del bebé dentro—. Puja con los músculos del estómago, Carol. No con la garganta.

Carol hizo lo que le ordenó y gruñó y se quejó mientras pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Bien, empieza a jadear ahora —dijo Bella, mientras la contracción disminuía.

Edward estaba a su lado, observando el procedimiento.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Carol. Puedo ver la parte superior de la cabeza. Ya falta poco.

El patrón de pujo y jadeo continuó durante otros veinte minutos hasta que la cabeza del bebé comenzó a coronar.

—Ahora, Carol, puja con todas tus fuerzas —instó Bella, sus manos listas para sacar la cabeza del bebé fuera del canal de parto.

Llorando y gruñendo al mismo tiempo, Carol pujó tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo permitió.

—Aarrrghhh... —gritó mientras la sensación de ardor de la coronación de la cabeza del bebé la consumía.

—Eso es, Carol, la cabeza esta casi afuera —gritó Bella. Con un pujo más fuerte, emergió la cabeza del bebé.

—Ahora jadea, Carol. Necesito girar los hombros del bebé. No pujes hasta que te lo diga, no importa cuánto lo quieras —insistió Bella.

Edward estaba a su lado listo para tomar al bebé tan pronto como naciera.

Bella giró suavemente la cabeza del bebé, la acción haciendo que los hombros del bebé rotaran, facilitando la salida del canal de parto.

—Bien, Carol. Un último pujo cuando comience la contracción y tendrás a tu bebé —dijo Bella.

Agotada, Carol se limitó a asentir. Treinta segundos más tarde, la siguiente contracción empezó y pujó con toda la energía que le quedaba. Bella, guiando al bebé, suavemente tiró al mismo tiempo y con un suave "plaf" el bebé nació.

Sin ningún tipo de estímulo, el bebé abrió la boca y emitió un gemido, el sonido más parecido a un maullido de gatito que al llanto de un bebé.

Dave se adelantó, su rostro radiante mientras miraba al bebé.

—¡Carol, es una niña!

Carol comenzó a llorar de alegría ya que su anhelado bebé estaba finalmente aquí.

—Una niña. Tengo una niñita —sollozó, de la felicidad y el agotamiento.

—¿Quieres cortar el cordón, papá? —preguntó Bella, tendiéndole las tijeras quirúrgicas. Edward sostenía al bebé, y Dave pasó adelante para hacer los honores. Con un poco de esfuerzo, cortó a través del cordón umbilical, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Edward hizo una prueba rápida de APGAR al minuto y le dio la bebé a Bella, que la puso en brazos de su madre, dejando que las dos se conozcan por primera vez. Edward haría otra prueba a los cinco minutos y luego haría una revisión más exhaustiva, pero esto podía esperar.

—APGAR al minuto es un nueve —dijo Edward mientras Bella escribía esto en la historia clínica. La prueba de APGAR era una prueba rápida del color del bebé, respiración, reflejos y pulso que era tomada al minuto y a los cinco minutos después del parto. Se utilizaba para determinar si había una causa inmediata de preocupación. El puntaje total era de diez, así que el puntaje del bebé de los Evans era muy bueno.

Edward revisó a la madre por desgarramientos y para que expulsara la placenta, declarándola saludable antes de deshacerse de ella. Disculpándose con Carol, tomó a la bebé para un chequeo rápido. Bella estaba limpiando a Carol y eliminando los residuos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella, doctor Cullen? —preguntó Bella, viéndolo manipular las diminutas extremidades, revisando por cualquier problema.

—Es una pequeña belleza —dijo Edward, sonriendo a la pequeña bebé—. APGAR a los cinco minutos es un diez. Todo parece perfectamente bien hasta el momento. —Envolviéndola en la manta, levantó a la bebé en brazos y la sostuvo contra su pecho, cantándole en voz baja.

Bella lo observó mecer a la bebé y sintió una oleada de ternura hacia él. Se veía tan cómodo con la bebé. Bella los miró y sintió una atracción abrumadora hacia Edward en ese momento. La invadió el impuso de agarrarlo y besarlo.

Ella dio un paso atrás e intentó apartar el pensamiento. Fue sólo una reacción a la emoción de la noche, viendo como una de sus pacientes favoritas finalmente daba a luz a la niña que había anhelado. Eso era todo. Nada más.

Edward le entregó la bebé a su madre con una sonrisa.

—Es una bebé saludable y encantadora, Carol. Felicitaciones.

Los nuevos padres sonrieron y les agradecieron profundamente.

—Por favor agradézcanle a Bella. Ella hizo todo el trabajo —manifestó Edward—. Yo sólo fui un espectador.

Carol le pidió a Bella un abrazo, el cual Bella le dio inmediatamente.

—¿Ya tiene nombre? —preguntó Bella.

Carol miró a su marido, que asintió con la cabeza.

—Estábamos pensando en llamarla Danielle Bella.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron con lágrimas de emoción.

—Oh, guau. Gracias. Es un hermoso nombre.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. No sólo ahora, sino durante todo el embarazo. Soportaste mis lágrimas y miedos.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo Bella—. Ahora, vamos a dejarlos a los tres solos para que se conozcan por un momento. Luego, te pondremos en la sala. Puedes ducharte aquí si quieres. ¿Quieren algo de comer o beber?

Ellos negaron con la cabeza, su atención ahora se centraba en su hija recién nacida. Bella y Edward abandonaron la habitación.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo, Bella —la felicitó Edward, viendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Ella, obviamente, quedó desconcertada por el elogio, pensó Edward. Eso era realmente encantador.

—Gracias, pero es mi trabajo —dijo Bella, odiando el hecho de que se había sonrojado de nuevo. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar el elogio sin ponerse estúpida al respecto?

—No, puedo decir que es algo más que un trabajo —dijo Edward.

Se miraron el uno al otro por unos instantes, el corazón de Bella latía silenciosamente. Edward fue el primero en romper el hechizo.

—Creo que debe haber pasado tu hora de salida.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, la tuya también. ¿Por qué no te fuiste? Probablemente te hayas perdido la cena de tu madre.

—Llamé a papá antes y le dije que llegaría tarde. Estoy seguro de que me ha guardado algo —se rio Edward—. Creo que me marcharé. ¿Y tú?

—Voy a llevar a Carol a instalarse en la sala, luego me iré —dijo Bella, caminando hacia el puesto de enfermería.

—De acuerdo. Pues bien, ¿te veré mañana? —preguntó Edward.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y vio mientras volvía a su oficina para agarrar su abrigo e irse. Ella buscó a los camilleros para trasladar a Carol y su bebé a la sala, deseándole buenas noches a la familia feliz.

Agarrando su bolso y abrigo, ella se despidió y salió caminando hacia la noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** None of this belong to me, thanks to the beautiful Cecilia for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **Cecilia1204,** solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Al salir de su coche, Bella prendió su teléfono y vio los mensajes esperando por ella. Había uno de su padre, otro de Alice y cinco de Jacob. Demasiado cansada para molestarse en contestar en ese preciso momento, decidió parar en la casa de su padre Charlie antes de irse a casa.

Agarrando un pollo con salsa barbacoa de la comida para llevar y algunos artículos de ensalada del supermercado, condujo hacia lo de Charlie. Él era ahora el jefe de la policía de Forks, pero aún no sé cuidaba a sí mismo correctamente. Bella sabía que no habría mucho en su nevera que sería considerado nutritivo. Dudaba que patatas fritas y cerveza se incluyera en las guías dietéticas.

Bella se sentía más como la madre de Charlie que su hija la mayor parte del tiempo. Desde que se había mudado a Forks, a los dieciséis años, había asumido la tarea de cuidar de Charlie. Había hecho la comida y limpieza y había llevado su casa.

Cuando se marchó hacia la universidad, Charlie se había visto obligado a cuidar de sí mismo de nuevo. Bella lo había convencido de tener una empleada, que se encargará de la mayoría de la limpieza. Charlie se había mantenido alimentado comiendo en el restaurante local o en casas de amigos.

A su regreso a Forks, Bella había vivido con Charlie de nuevo por un corto tiempo, pero pronto se buscó un apartamento en la cuidad. Había desarrollado un gusto por tener su propio espacio y descubrió que vivir con su padre era demasiado restrictivo. Bella no quería ser interrogada acerca de la hora que llegaba después de pasar la noche fuera, o con quién estaba. No era más una adolescente, pero Charlie no podía dejar un poco de lado al padre sobreprotector.

Independientemente de sus modos de vida, Bella aún veía a su padre varias veces a la semana. La mayoría de las veces, cenaban juntos, Bella haciendo la comida como de costumbre. Esta noche, solo iba a cortar en pedazos el pollo con salsa barbacoa y hacer una ensalada. Ella no se quedaría mucho ya que el largo día estaba empezando a sentirse en ella.

Sonreía mientras pensaba en los Evans y su bebé. Bella amaba los finales felices y eran una pareja encantadora que merecía felicidad. Ella sabía que la pequeña Danielle sería adorada y mimada por sus cariñosos padres.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron al nuevo médico. Ahora que ya no estaba en su presencia Bella comenzó a pensar que se había imaginado su reacción a su cercanía. Debió ser la intensidad de las emociones del nacimiento y sus circunstancias. Él no podía ser tan guapo como había pensando. Su imagen apareció en su mente, desmintiendo sus pensamientos. « _Edward Cullen_ _era sólo un colega y así era como se iba a quedar»_ , pensó severamente Bella.

—Hola, papá —gritó, mientras entraba ella misma a la casa.

—Oh, hola, Bella —contestó Charlie—. ¿Recién terminas de trabajar?

—Sí. La señora Evans llegó esta tarde y no salí hasta que nació el bebé —dijo Bella, entrando a la sala de estar. Charlie estaba viendo un partido de fútbol, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué ha tenido?

—Una niñita. Danielle Bella —gritó Bella, llevando la comida a la cocina—. ¿Has comido? —Ella sabía cuál sería la respuesta, pero de todos modos siempre preguntaba.

—No, todavía no. Voy a tener que felicitar a Dave la próxima vez que lo vea —dijo Charlie entrando en la cocina—. Tienes otro bebé nombrado en honor tuyo. El lugar estará invadido de Bellas a este ritmo —bromeó.

Bella se rió.

—No _son_ demasiadas, papá. Y la mayoría son segundos nombres, que rara vez se usa de todos modos. —Ella preparaba su comida mientras hablaba.

—Bueno, al menos tu nombre no es Muriel o algo así —bromeó Charlie, sentándose en la mesa mientras Bella le daba su plato y se sentaba.

—Gracias a Dios por eso —rió Bella.

—Deja los platos, Bella —dijo Charlie cuando terminaron de comer—. Los lavaré después del partido.

—De acuerdo. Me voy a casa. Estoy bastante cansada —dijo Bella mientras se estiraba—. Oh, ¿sabes qué? El nuevo obstetra comenzó hoy. Él es Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Charlie—. Espero que se parezca a su padre. Un buen hombre, Carlisle.

—Él ayudó a dar a luz al bebé hoy y parece que sabe sus cosas, pero supongo que el tiempo lo dirá.

—¿Cómo es él? —preguntó Charlie.

—Parece bastante agradable y creo que va a resultar popular entre las madres —dijo Bella.

 _«Por no mencionar al personal femenino, incluida yo»,_ pensó.

Una vez de vuelta en su apartamento, Bella no perdió el tiempo entrando en la ducha, dejando que el agua caliente relajara sus músculos cansados. Vistiendo pantalones deportivos y la vieja sudadera de la universidad, Bella se acomodó en su sofá a ver un poco de televisión sin sentido. Necesitaba relajarse para que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Recordando que había mensajes en su teléfono, lo agarró y se desplazó a través de ellos. El mensaje de Alice era de su hermano empezando en el hospital. « _Desearía haber visto eso más temprano»_ , pensó con tristeza Bella. Llamaría a Alice mañana.

Los otros mensajes eran de su amigo Jacob. Él era de la tribu Quileute y había sido su amigo desde que regresó a Forks, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Su padre, Billy Black, era el mejor amigo de su padre. Jacob era alto y corpulento y hacía que el corazón de muchas se acelere en Forks, pero hasta el momento ninguna de las chicas lo había atraído. Bella y Jacob habían intentado salir hace años, pero descubrieron que su amistad se interponía en el camino. Habían acordado que estaban destinados a ser sólo amigos. Disfrutaban de su mutua compañía y era muy útil cuando en una reunión social era obligatorio llevar pareja. Jake era un mecánico experto y había revisado un par de autos de Bella.

Todos los mensajes eran pidiendo a Bella que lo llame. Jake no era de dejar varios mensajes, así que Bella decidió llamarlo de inmediato para ver lo que estaba pasando.

—Hola, Jake, soy yo. ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Bella cuando él atendió.

—Bella. Gracias por llamar. ¿Estás ocupada? ¿Puedo ir? Necesito hablar contigo —dijo Jake, su voz tenue.

Preocupada ahora, Bella estuvo de acuerdo. Puso un poco de café a filtrar mientras esperaba. Diez minutos después, sonó el timbre. Abriendo la puerta, Bella se quedó estupefacta ante el demacrado rostro de Jake.

—¡Jake! ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó con urgencia, tirando de él en la habitación. Caminando lentamente, Jake se dejó caer en su sala de estar, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. No dijo nada durante un par de minutos. Bella esperó a que hablara, preocupada por su amigo.

Finalmente, Jake levantó la cabeza y se volvió a mirarla. Había un mundo de dolor en sus ojos.

—¿Sabes que papá ha estado teniendo esos dolores de cabeza? —preguntó con voz ronca. Bella asintió con la cabeza—. Nos enteramos hoy que es un tumor cerebral y es inoperable. Papá está muriendo, Bella. —La voz de Jake se quebró en las últimas palabras.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de transmitir algo de consuelo.

—Lo siento mucho, Jake. ¿No hay esperanza? —preguntó, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta.

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

—Ellos no le dan mucho tiempo. Meses como máximo. —Se tapó la cara con las manos y lloró en silencio. Bella simplemente puso sus brazos alrededor de él, ofreciendo consuelo lo mejor que pudo.

Varios minutos después, Jake limpió sus ojos y se apoyó en el sofá. Bella se levantó, para hacer unas tazas de cafés. Mientras, ella preparaba sus bebidas, reflexionaba tristemente sobre el hecho de que mientras un alma llegaba al mundo, otra se iba. Tanta alegría más temprano y ahora tanto dolor. Las dos emociones entrelazadas.

—¿Cómo lo tomó Billy? —preguntó mientras bebían el café.

—Mejor que yo. Yo quería ir y buscar otras opciones, investigar nuestras opciones, ver si hay un tratamiento, pero, papá dijo que no. Dice que es su hora y que está preparado.

¡Maldita sea, no estoy preparado para esto! —gritó, dando un puñetazo en el sofá.

—Yo sé que no, pero es su elección, Jake —dijo suavemente Bella.

—Lo sé —suspiró Jake—. Es sólo… No quiero que mi padre muera, Bella. —Cerró los ojos de dolor. Bella tomó su mano y la apretó.

Se sentaron en silencio, ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. Jake fue el primero en moverse.

—Mejor me voy. Probablemente trabajas mañana.

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Charlie no dijo nada más temprano, ¿así que lo tomo como que no lo sabe?

Jake sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Papá quiere decirle él mismo. Quiere que lo lleve mañana a lo de Charlie.

—Papá va a ponerse mal —susurró Bella, preocupada por su padre—. Han sido mejores amigos mucho tiempo.

—Sí. —Se puso de pie para salir, Bella siguiéndolo hacia la puerta.

En la puerta Bella lo abrazó de nuevo.

—Por favor dale mis cariños a Billy. Voy a tratar de verlo tan pronto como pueda.

—Claro, claro. Gracias por escuchar, Bella —dijo con tristeza.

—Eres mi amigo. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Por favor, cada vez que necesites algo, llámame. Incluso si es sólo para hablar.

Cuando Jake se marchó, Bella fue a la cama, cansada con tristeza. Pobre Jake. Él y Billy eran muy unidos y sería muy difícil para él cuando Billy falleciera. Sus hermanas estaban casadas y entre estados, así que Jake llevaría la mayor parte de la carga.

Derramando algunas lágrimas por Billy, Jake y su padre, Bella se durmió.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Al entrar en el trabajo al día siguiente, Bella sentía que se le cerraban los ojos por su mala noche de sueño. Su mente no dejaba de preocuparse por Jake. Ella sabía que no había nada que se pudiera hacer, sino apoyar tanto a Jake como a Billy.

Estaba leyendo unas notas cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella.

—Hola.

El sonido de sus tonos melodiosos le envió un escalofrío por la espalda. Dándose vuelta, Bella lo miró, su corazón saltó un latido cuando lo vio sonriéndole. « _De acuerdo, por lo visto definitivamente mi memoria no le hizo justicia anoche»,_ pensó.

—Ah… hola… Dr. Cullen —tartamudeó, pateándose mentalmente a sí misma por sonar como una adolescente enamorada.

—¿Cómo estás esta mañana? —preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa.

Bella intentó ignorar el hecho de que el área de la ingle estaba casi directamente en su vista debido a su altura.

—Bien, gracias —contestó lo más normal que pudo. Para evitar que sus ojos vagaran a su trasero de nuevo, ella se levantó—. Llegas temprano.

—Quería estudiar las historias de las cesáreas programadas para hoy. ¿A qué hora el Dr. Haas debe presentarse?

—Normalmente entra cerca de las ocho a no ser que haya tenido que venir durante la noche —le dijo.

Edward asintió, sus ojos recorrieron su cara sin perderse ni un detalle, pareciera.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó de repente.

Sorprendida, los ojos de Bella se encontraron con los suyos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pareces... triste, por alguna razón —respondió en voz baja.

 _«Este hombre no sólo era precioso sino perceptivo también»,_ pensó.

—Estoy bien. Recibí una mala noticia anoche, nada más. —Se estaba poniendo incómoda bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia ella.

Parecía que todo había desaparecido a su alrededor mientras Bella lo miraba. Podía sentir su respiración acelerándose cuando sus ojos se encontraron. ¿Qué era ese efecto que tenía sobre ella? Ella sólo lo había conocido ayer.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para despegarse, Bella rompió la mirada. Bajando la vista al escritorio, le contestó:

—No, pero gracias por preguntar.

Edward se veía ligeramente aturdido. Bella se preguntó si sintió algo, descartando al instante la idea. Un hombre como Edward probablemente tenía a las mujeres golpeando su puerta. Era el hombre de ensueño de toda mujer. Guapo, inteligente, rico. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Dudaba mucho que una joven pueblerina como ella pudiera atraer a alguien como él.

—¿Tienes las historias clínicas de las pacientes para las cesáreas de hoy? —preguntó rápidamente, volviendo a la normalidad.

—Sí, se las pedí a la enfermera de guardia cuando llegué. He estado leyéndolas en detalle y parecen bastante sencillas —respondió, igualmente serio.

—Sí, lo son. Las tres han tenido cesáreas anteriormente y han elegido tener lo mismo esta vez —asintió.

—¿Estarás en quirófano? —preguntó él.

—No, las enfermeras de quirófano por lo general ayudan con las cesáreas —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si nos quedamos muy cortos de personal debido a una enfermedad, ayudaría entonces, pero no es algo que hago a menudo.

Mientras hablaban, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y un hombre de mediana edad con un maletín salió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Hola, Dr. Haas —saludó con una sonrisa Bella.

—Buenos días, Bella —respondió, mirando con curiosidad al joven de bata blanca parado junto a ella.

—Dr. Haas, este es el Dr. Edward Cullen. Él es nuestro nuevo obstetra.

Las cejas del Dr. Haas se levantaron en sorpresa luego extendió la mano para estrechar la mano de Edward.

—¿Cullen? ¿Eres tú…?

—Sí, soy el hijo de Carlisle —contestó Edward con una sonrisa triste, estrechando la mano del otro médico—. Encantado de conocerlo, Dr. Haas.

—Bernard, por favor —fue la respuesta—. ¿Pensábamos que llegarías la próxima semana? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí?

Bella fue la primera en responder.

—El Dr. Cullen decidió comenzar antes y vino ayer a conocer.

—Siento no haber estado aquí para mostrarte las instalaciones. Han sido muy ajetreados los últimos meses aquí.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Bella realizó un trabajo admirable mostrándome los alrededores y presentándome a todos. Ella incluso me dejó asistir en un parto —bromeó, sonriendo a Bella.

Bernard rió.

—Estaríamos perdidos aquí sin Bella. Las madres la aman y algunas incluso han programado inducir el parto para coincidir con sus turnos.

Edward la miró de nuevo, una leve sonrisa en sus labios tan irresistibles. Bella sentía como se ruborizaba bajo la mirada de los dos hombres.

—No diga tonterías, Dr. Haas. Todas las parteras aquí son maravillosas.

—Si tú lo dices, Bella —contestó Bernard—. Edward, vayamos a mi oficina y revisamos lo programado para hoy, ¿eh?

—Claro. Tengo las historias clínicas en mi oficina, así que voy a agarrarlas y nos encontramos allí —dijo Edward, alejándose de la mesa.

Con una sonrisa rápida a Bella, Edward se marchó con el otro médico.

Bella dejó salir la respiración que parecía que estaba contenido en presencia de Edward. Se tocó las mejillas y no sé sorprendió al descubrir que estaban calientes. Edward parecía tener un efecto muy fuerte sobre sus sentidos, pero Bella necesitaba ignorarlo todo lo posible. Ella no quería ser objeto de chismes como eran siempre todos los romances de hospital. En el más mínimo indicio de algo entre el personal, las lenguas comenzaban a moverse. Bella odiaba atraer la atención sobre sí misma, siendo naturalmente una persona reservada.

Empezó sus rondas de la mañana y decidió ir a ver primero a Carol Evans, para averiguar cómo había ido su primera noche de maternidad. Al entrar en la habitación, Bella vio a Carol acostada en la cama, mirando a su bebé acostada junto a ella.

—Buenos días, Carol —susurró Bella, mirando hacia abajo a la bebé que dormía tranquilamente—. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? ¿Pudiste dormir?

Carol asintió, sonriendo serenamente hacia Bella.

—Estuvo despierta por un buen tiempo, pero finalmente se durmió hacia las dos de la mañana. Ha estado durmiendo desde entonces. Dormía, pero despertaba a cada ruido o llorisqueo.

—Eso es normal, por lo que otras madres me dicen —sonrió Bella—. ¿Pudiste darle de comer?

—Lo intenté, pero ella no parece interesada. No ha comido desde anoche. ¿Está bien eso? ¿Debería despertarla?

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—A veces los bebés están muy cansados por el nacimiento y no quieren comer por algún tiempo. Todo el proceso de nacimiento es muy traumático para un bebé, ya sabes. Si te preocupa, puedes intentar despertarla en un par de horas y ver si ella acepta alimento. No te preocupes demasiado, comenzará a gritar por su comida cuando esté lista.

Carol se sintió aliviada por las palabras de Bella.

—¿Qué te parece si te reviso ahora y chequeo a Danielle cuando se despierte? —preguntó Bella.

Carol asintió su conformidad y Bella procedió a examinarla, anunciándose a sí misma satisfecha al final.

—El útero se está contrayendo muy bien y todo lo demás parece bien. Lo has hecho muy bien —elogió Bella.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Bella. Dave y yo realmente no creíamos que finalmente tendríamos a nuestro bebé hasta que tuve treinta y seis semanas y supimos que estaría bien si nacía. Antes, era como si estuviéramos esperando malas noticias —dijo Carol, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Bella posó su mano en el hombro de la otra mujer.

—Eso es perfectamente comprensible, después de todos los problemas y angustia que han pasado. Ahora Danielle está aquí y perfectamente sana.

—Sí. Ella es nuestro pequeño milagro —susurró, mirando hacia abajo a su amada hija.

—¿Cómo está Dave?

—Oh, Dios mío. Estaba en las nubes cuando finalmente se fue anoche. Llamó a todos sus amigos y se encontrarían con él en su bar favorito, para brindar por el nacimiento. Dios sabe cómo va a estar esta mañana —se rió con Bella.

—Me aseguraré de revisarlo cuando él venga —se rió Bella.

—Él vendrá esta mañana con nuestra familia. Están todos tan emocionados como nosotros, así que esperamos no molestar a los demás.

—Sólo cierra la puerta si estás preocupada. Mientras estén aquí durante las horas de visitas, debería estar bien —aseguró Bella.

—¿Puede Dave quedarse después del horario de visitas? —preguntó Carol.

—Sí, sólo el padre. Las nuevas mamás necesitan un tiempo de descanso, lejos de la emocionada familia. Es un buen momento para mostrarte cómo bañar al bebé y cualquier otra cosa que tú quieras saber.

Después de charlar durante unos minutos más, Bella continuó con su ronda. Conversó un momento con las madres, respondiendo sus preguntas.

Entró en la habitación de la Sra. Wolfe y vio a su marido sosteniendo a su bebé, cantando una canción de cuna en la lengua Quileute. Escuchó durante unos momentos, encantada por el sonido. El pequeño Paul estaba envuelto en una manta con estampado nativo.

—Buenos días. —Ambos padres levantaron la vista y le sonrieron—. ¿Regresan a casa hoy?

—Eso espero —asintió la Sra. Wolfe—. Todos ustedes han sido maravillosos, pero realmente quiero salir de aquí.

Bella rió.

—Por supuesto que sí. Cualquiera de los dos, el Dr. Haas o el Dr. Cullen vendrán y te darán de alta si todo está bien, que creo que lo está.

—Eso es bueno. Creo que mi leche vino. Estoy goteando como un grifo. —Ella hizo una mueca.

—Asegúrate de abastecerse de esas almohadillas de lactancia —aconsejó Bella—. Cuando estás en casa, simplemente puedes usar un pañal debajo de tus pechos para absorber el goteo.

—Parece buena idea —estuvo de acuerdo la Sra. Wolfe—. Están tan doloridas, sin embargo.

—Voy a decirte una superstición que realmente funciona. Consigue un repollo, ponlo en el refrigerador y pon las hojas frías en tu sostén. Realmente ayuda con el dolor y apacigua el calor de acuerdo a las madres con las que he hablado.

—¿Las cocino primero? —preguntó.

Bella se rió en voz alta.

—¡No, no lo hagas! Agh —se rió—. Solamente las hojas crudas. No quieres chucrut en tu sostén.

Se rieron ante esa imagen, Bella aún reía mientras salía de la habitación.

No vio a Edward el resto de la mañana porque él estaba en quirófano con el Dr. Haas. Ella sólo agarró para sí misma un sándwich y un café y volvió a maternidad, no estaba de humor para hablar sobre el nuevo médico. Corrió la voz como la pólvora acerca del guapísimo y flamante doctor y Bella sabía que sería bombardeada con preguntas de las enfermeras. La idea de escuchar a otras mujeres haciendo posiblemente comentarios lascivos hacia Edward le ponía los nervios de punta.

Por la tarde recibieron una llamada desde Urgencias informándoles que una mujer embarazada había llegado y estaba sangrando.

Bella fue en busca de uno de los médicos y encontró a Edward en su escritorio haciendo anotaciones en las historias clínicas. Miró hacia arriba mientras llamó a la puerta, recibiéndola con una sonrisa de bienvenida en su rostro. De nuevo, Bella sintió la sacudida de conciencia.

—Edward, por favor, ¿puedes bajar a Urgencias? Parece que viene una mujer embarazada que está con hemorragias.

Levantándose al instante, Edward la siguió fuera de la sala, su mano sobre su espalda, mientras él la guiaba afuera. Bella sintió el calor irradiar a través de ella desde el punto de contacto, haciendo que su corazón se acelere. Caminó más rápido, dejando caer su mano, para su alivio.

—¿Sabemos qué tan avanzada es su gestación? —preguntó, serio.

—No, no me dieron ningún detalle.

—Bella, ven conmigo por favor. Si ella está sangrando mucho, puede que agradezca una mujer cerca mientras la revisamos. Además, me puedes decir cómo trasladarla aquí.

Bella asintió su conformidad y lo siguió hasta el ascensor. Se sentía nerviosa por estar en un espacio cerrado con él, pero su mente ya estaba en el trabajo por hacer y no habló. Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarlo correctamente.

Era alto, ancho de hombros. Su cuerpo era delgado y se preguntaba cómo sería su pecho. No podía darse cuenta debajo de su camisa, sus delgadas caderas vestían pantalones caros, llevaba puesta una corbata roja. Combinaba con la bata blanca, no cabe duda de que le pueda hacer la competencia al Dr. Ross de George Clooney. Edward Cullen era sexy como el infierno.

En la sala de emergencias, encontraron a la joven acostada en la cama, con ojos asustados. Edward se presentó así mismo y a Bella y empezó a hacerle preguntas. Tenía diecinueve semanas de embarazo y comenzó a sangrar mucho esta mañana. Edward le pidió a Bella que organizara para trasladarla a maternidad donde iba a hacer una ecografía. Necesitaba encontrar la causa del sangrado y ver si el feto estaba todavía vivo.

Cuando los camilleros llegaron para trasladarla, Bella y Edward caminando detrás, Bella había ordenado que la máquina de ultrasonido esté preparada para ellos.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó en voz baja, teniendo un par ella misma.

—Mi primer pensamiento es placenta previa, o que la placenta está desprendida, lo que significa que no podemos hacer nada. Con suerte, la ecografía nos dirá —respondió Edward.

Se llevaron a la paciente a una de las salas de tratamientos y llevaron la máquina de ultrasonido. Bella la alistó, untando gel sobre su aún pequeño estómago y controlando que la máquina estaba funcionando correctamente.

Edward tomó el control y realizó la prueba, mirando en la pantalla el contorno del pequeño feto. Frunciendo el ceño, maniobraba el transductor queriendo revisar todos los ángulos. Mientras trabajaba, señaló al feto, moviéndose alrededor. La madre suspiró con alivio al darse cuenta de que su bebé estaba todavía vivo.

—Señora Chan, la razón por la que usted está sangrando es porque tiene una afección llamada 'placenta previa'.

—¿Qué es eso, doctor? —preguntó con preocupación la señora Chan—. ¿Mi bebé va a estar bien?

Edward le palmeó la mano en aliento.

—Bueno, no es una buena cosa por desgracia. Lo que significa es que su placenta se adhirió en la parte baja de su útero. En realidad está sobre el canal de parto, lo que significa que no hay manera de que usted pueda tener un parto vaginal ya que está bloqueando la salida, por así decirlo. Si usted entrara en trabajo de parto, sería muy, muy grave porque la placenta se separaría primero, cortando el oxígeno de su bebé antes de nacer.

La señora Chan se llevó la mano a la boca, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bella tomó la otra mano de ella.

—¿Así que tengo que tener una cesárea?

Edward asintió.

—Sí, pero el problema es que la placenta está en una posición muy vulnerable y si tiene alguna contracción, incluso las más leves, se podría separar. Por lo tanto, tendrá que estar prácticamente postrada en la cama por el resto del embarazo.

—Oh Dios —se quedó sin aliento, llorando en serio ahora—. ¿Qué necesito hacer?

—¿Dónde está su esposo? —preguntó Bella suavemente.

—Él está fuera de pesca comercial durante otras tres semanas —sollozó.

—¿Tiene usted parientes, amigos por aquí? ¿Puede usted ponerse en contacto con su marido? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, mi madre vive en la cuidad. Puedo llamar a mi marido, pero él está en el mar y no puede volver.

—La evaluaremos minuciosamente en los próximos días, pero puede que tenga que permanecer en el hospital durante el resto de su embarazo. Es necesario reposo absoluto en cama hasta que el bebé sea lo suficientemente grande para sobrevivir fuera del útero. Lo más prematuro que podemos atender aquí es de veintiochos semanas. Más prematuro que eso y tendríamos que transferirla a Seattle. Si iniciaran las contracciones, le daríamos fármacos para intentar detener el trabajo de parto. Lo siento por la mala noticia, pero si sigue las instrucciones espero que podamos evitar un parto prematuro y su bebé estará bien.

—Haré cualquier cosa, doctor —declaró—. Cualquier cosa si eso significa que mi bebé va a estar bien.

Edward sonrió con simpatía y se volvió a Bella.

—¿Se puede organizar un teléfono para que la señora Chan pueda ponerse en contacto con sus familiares?

Bella asintió y agarró el teléfono.

—En primer lugar tenemos que detener el sangrado. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para conseguir un final feliz. —Él sonrió—. Llama a su marido y madre. Diles que voy a hablar con ellos cuando lleguen o llamen.

Bella salió de la habitación para organizar la admisión de la señora Chan. Ella pidió a una enfermera joven que vaya y llene los papeles. Otras pruebas se llevarían a cabo al día siguiente, pero parecía que ella no se va a ir pronto a casa. Por desgracia para la señora Chan, el destino de su bebé por nacer estaba ahora en las manos de Dios. La medicina no podía hacer mucho más y si ella comenzaba a sangrar profundamente o la placenta se desprendía, no habría nada que Edward o cualquier otra persona pueda hacer.

Cuando la señora Chan fue instalada en la sala, Bella regresó a la sala de tratamiento para ponerla en orden. Estaba guardando el equipo cuando Edward entró a la habitación. Se volvió a verlo, estaba apoyando un hombro contra el marco de la puerta, viéndola trabajar. Frunciendo el ceño, preguntó escuetamente.

—¿Hay algo que quiera, Dr. Cullen?

El labio de Edward se levantó ligeramente de costado, como si algo lo estuviera divirtiendo.

—Edward. No hay ningún paciente aquí, Bella. —Mientras hablaba, sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, asimilando su aspecto, sus ojos verdes sin revelar nada.

—De acuerdo… Edward —dijo. Ella sintió la tensión que siempre sentía en su presencia. La conciencia —. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, sólo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con la señora Chan.

—Es mi trabajo —contestó—. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades del bebé, qué piensas? —continuó en un tono más suave.

Él se encogió de hombros, un movimiento masculino que Bella disfrutaba demasiado.

—¿Quién sabe? La placenta está en una muy mala posición.

Bella asintió con simpatía.

—Todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar, supongo.

—Realmente te preocupas por los pacientes, no. —comentó Edward.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué crees que hago esto? Desde luego que no es por el dinero —replicó ella.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención ofenderte. He conocido algunas enfermeras y parteras para las que los pacientes no son realmente personas, sólo otro caso.

¿Por qué te convertiste en partera?

—Porque no creo que obtenga tanta satisfacción en ninguna otra parte.

¿Por qué te convertiste en un obstetra? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Misma razón que tú. Creo que la obstetricia es uno de los más felices del ámbito médico. Por supuesto, vemos tragedias y la tristeza, pero en general, estamos rodeados de gente feliz.

Bella sólo podía estar de acuerdo.

—Sí, por lo general voy a casa cansada, pero feliz.

—Bueno se nota. Eres maravillosa con las madres —dijo suavemente.

Bella, para su fastidio, se sonrojó intensamente ante su cumplido.

—Gracias. Hablando de casa, yo ya me voy.

Edward se puso derecho.

—De acuerdo. Bueno que tengas buenas noches. Estoy atendiendo mi primer consultorio mañana.

¿Quién está asignada para asistir?

—Yo. Entro tarde, pero las consultas no comienzan hasta la una de la tarde.

—Estupendo, estaré esperando por ello —sonrió su peligrosa, y sensual sonrisa a ella.

Sintiendo su pulso comenzar a acelerarse, Bella se volvió a guardar las últimas cosas y dejó la habitación. Edward todavía estaba de pie en la puerta y mientras se movía más allá de él, él se acercó y tocó la piel desnuda de su brazo. El aumento de la electricidad que sentía ante la sensación de su piel en la de ella era intensa. Bella lo miró fijamente, tomando nota del ligero estrechamiento de sus ojos. Quitó el brazo y Bella estaba segura de que ella se imaginó que él acariciaba su piel mientras lo hacía.

—Hasta mañana —dijo en voz baja.

Incapaz de decir una palabra, Bella asintió y salió de la habitación rápidamente. Todavía podía sentir su piel quemar donde sus dedos tocaron. Todo el episodio sólo tomó un par de minutos pero tenía una calidad, surrealista de ensueño.

Mientras Bella juntaba las cosas tenía que admitirse a sí misma la verdad. Se sentía totalmente atraída por Edward. Todo en él la atraía. Su aspecto, su voz, su manera de ser con los pacientes y los bebés. Ella nunca había estado tan atraída por un hombre antes.

Tan pronto como esta realización la golpeó. Bella sabía que no podía dejar que se notara su atracción. Podría ser muy humillante. Edward podría no estar atraído por ella, por lo que tendría que actuar tan normal alrededor de él como sea posible. Bella podía manejar eso.

Eso no significaba que no podía soñar con él en la intimidad de su propia casa, sin embargo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Ella pasó por casa antes de ir a ver a Charlie. Había recibido un mensaje de Jake que Billy había visto a su padre, por lo que quería ver cómo estaba. Bella sabía que iba a estar devastado por la noticia de Billy, incluso si él no lo demostrara.

Mientras se descongelaba una comida que había hecho el fin de semana, Bella decidió llamar a Alice. Ella no había hablado con su amiga desde el fin de semana.

—Hola, Bella, recibiste mi mensaje —dijo Alice alegremente.

—Sí. Lo siento, que no llamara antes, pero sucedieron cosas.

—No te preocupes. Sé que tu trabajo no es de nueve a cinco. ¿Te llamé porque quiero saber si estás ocupada el sábado por la noche?

Bella pensó rápidamente.

—Sí. Trabajo el domingo, pero el sábado estoy libre.

—¿Por qué?

—Jasper y yo vamos a hacer una cena y queremos que vengas —respondió Alice.

—Oh. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

—Ninguna en realidad. Sólo queremos dar la bienvenida a Edward a la cuidad y me gustaría que estés ahí, ya que ustedes trabajan juntos.

Bella se mordió el labio. Ella quería decir no pero no podía. Ya había dicho que estaba libre, así que no había escapatoria alegando un compromiso previo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer frente a sentarse en la misma mesa que Edward?

—Ah… vale —dijo lentamente—. ¿Quién más vendrá?

—Edward, por supuesto y Rosalie la hermana de Jasper, y su esposo. Oh, y mamá y papá claro.

—¿No voy a estar molestando en una cena familiar? —preguntó Bella, cruzando los dedos.

—No digas tonterías. Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Edward? —preguntó Alice con malicia.

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir? —tartamudeo Bella, mentalmente pateándose a sí misma.

—¿Piensas que es guapo?

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué es lo que trama la duende? Bueno, sí. Es muy apuesto. Es obvio, ¿verdad? —eludió la respuesta.

—Mmm. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Eh? Sólo conocí a tu hermano ayer y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo o bien asistiendo en un parto o con él en la cirugía de hoy. Parece realmente muy agradable, pero realmente no lo conozco. ¿Por qué estás preguntándome esto? —preguntó Bella con suspicacia.

—Sin razón. Sólo quería saber lo que piensas de mi hermano, eso es todo. Tal vez ustedes puedan conocerse mejor el sábado —dijo Alice inocentemente.

—¿Qué estás tramando, Alice?

—Nada, Bella. No seas tan sospechosa, por el amor de Dios.

—De acuerdo. Tengo que irme, Alice. Tengo que ir a ver a papá. Recibió malas noticias hoy y tengo que ver cómo lo está tomando.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué pasó?

—Te voy a decir el sábado —respondió Bella.

—Está bien. Nos vemos entonces. Alrededor de las siete.

Bella colgó y se preparó para ver a su padre no estaba ansiosa por esto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** None of this belong to me, thanks to the beautiful Cecilia for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **Cecilia1204,** solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Conduciendo su coche camino a lo de Alice, Edward podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar con una extraña excitación. Podía decirse que era el cansancio de una ajetreada primera semana en un nuevo trabajo. O de pasar el día desempacando sus cajas en la casa que su madre había encontrado para él. Podía decirse a sí mismo estas cosas, pero no serían verdad.

Edward sabía que esto era debido a la emoción de que Bella estaría aquí esta noche. La vería en un ambiente diferente. ¿Sería ella distinta?, ¿la misma?

Él sabía que lógicamente no quería involucrarse con una colega, pero esa lógica estaba teniendo un momento difícil haciendo notar su presencia.

Bella Swan estaba haciendo estragos tanto en su lógica como en sus sentimientos.

¿Qué había en ella que lo atraía tanto? Una imagen de Bella vino a su cabeza. ¿Eran sus grandes ojos castaños, tan expresivos, lo que le llamó la atención? O tal vez era su delicada piel pálida. La había tocado, porque había tenido un impulso de saber si era tan suave como parecía que era.

Cuando había estrechado la mano con ella la primera vez que se conocieron, había sido sorprendido por la chispa de electricidad que había fluido entre ellos. Él lo había atribuido a la estática, pero cuando pasaba cada vez que se tocaban accidentalmente, y no tan accidentalmente, no sabía qué pensar.

Edward la había visto trabajar durante la semana y su dedicación y profesionalismo lo habían impresionado enormemente. Bella genuinamente amaba lo que hacía. No era solo un trabajo para ella. Era evidente en la forma que trataba a los pacientes, haciendo más de lo esperado para asegurarse de que ellos obtengan lo que necesitaban.

¿Y qué con Bella? ¿Qué necesitaba ella?

Ella le había ayudado con las consultas del jueves, dándole información valiosa sobre muchos pacientes que no estaba escrita en sus archivos. Historial familiar, antecedentes, cosas por el estilo. Las madres embarazadas la amaban. Más de una había comentado sobre Bella, mientras que las había examinado. Había ayudado a dar a luz a algunos de sus hijos y ellas esperaban que hiciera lo mismo otra vez.

Atrayendo sus pensamientos de vuelta al presente, aparcó su coche y fue a saludar a su hermana. Llamó a la puerta y escuchó su risa tintineante, mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal.

—Edward. Ya era hora. Pensé que llegarías tarde —dijo Alice, mirándolo desde su diminuta altura.

—Hola a ti también, enana —respondió, sabiendo que odiaba ese apodo. Ella siempre había sido sensible acerca de su altura, o falta de esta. A pesar de perderse en el departamento de altura, lo había compensado con su vibrante personalidad.

Alice sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

—Qué bueno verte. Mamá y papá ya están aquí. Rosalie y Emmett están en camino y Bella debería estar aquí pronto.

Los oídos de Edward se despertaron ante la mención de Bella. No es que él había dejado que Alice supiera. Ella era una casamentera empedernida. Si a Alice apenas le daba la sensación de que se sentía atraído por Bella, no pararía hasta que su hermano estuviera cuidando a sus nietos.

Caminando con ella hacia la casa fue recibido por Jasper, el marido de Alice.

—Hola, Edward —dijo Jasper, estirando el brazo para estrechar su mano.

—Jasper. Estoy contento de ver que Alice no te ha vuelto loco todavía —bromeó Edward, sonriendo a su hermana.

Jasper simplemente se rió y abrazó a su esposa atrayéndola a él, besándola en la sien. Jasper era el complemento ideal para su esposa. Adonde Alice era pequeña y morena, Jasper era alto y rubio. Alice era un fosforito, un paquete incesante de energía, aparentemente demasiada para contener en su cuerpo, mientras que la incesantemente actitud calmada de su esposo parecía tranquilizarla. Edward no había podido asistir a su boda, porque estaba trabajando como voluntario en África y no se sentía justo marcharse cuando había tanta desesperación y pobreza. Alice lo había entendido. Esto quería decir que en realidad no conocía muy bien a Jasper, pero lo que conocía, le gustaba.

Alice había conocido a Jasper, un autor, en Chicago cuando él estaba allí reunido con su editorial. Chicago era su cuidad natal y Alice había ido al hotel Marriot a tomar un par de copas con amigos. Lo había visto en el bar y afirmó que fue amor a primera vista. Jasper no había tenido una oportunidad. Ella tenía la intención de cautivar la atención de él teniendo una determinación inquebrantable que su familia habría reconocido inmediatamente.

Se habían casado después de solamente tres meses y Alice se había mudado a la casa de Jasper en Forks. Vivían en una hermosa casa de madera blanca, con grandes jardines que rodean la casa, al límite del bosque de la península Olímpica. Fue debido a Alice que sus padres habían venido aquí, atraídos por la idea de vivir una vida más tranquila como parte de una pequeña comunidad.

Que Alice estaba sumamente feliz era obvio por la felicidad que brillaba en sus ojos cuando miraba a su marido. Jasper también se veía absolutamente abnegado a su bella esposa, lo que complació enormemente a Edward. Él estaba feliz de que su hermana había encontrado su pareja perfecta.

Mientras entraban al salón, Esme avanzó para abrazar a su hijo. Seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, incluso en sus cincuenta años. Era el epítome del encanto y la gracia y amaba a su familia con pasión.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Edward, abrazando fuertemente a su madre.

—Hola, cariño. ¿Ya desempacaste todo?

Esme había sido quien buscó la casa de Edward. Al ser una cuidad pequeña, no había en realidad muchos apartamentos disponibles, pero se las había arreglado para encontrar una preciosa casa pequeña, no muy lejos del hospital. Era pequeña, pero tenía un montón de espacio para una sola persona. Esme ahora estaba pensando en decorarla. Edward le dejaba hacer lo quisiera, él no tenía ganas o tiempo. Su departamento en Nueva York había sido bastante utilitario, así que cualquier cosa sería una mejora. Además, Esme tenía un gusto excelente.

—Casi. Solo faltan algunas cajas.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, regresó con su marido.

—Tengo unas ideas geniales. —declaró.

—Haz lo que quieras, mamá. Confío en tu gusto.

Esme sonreía mientras Edward saludaba a su padre.

—Asegúrate de venir a cenar seguido o tu mamá se preocupará —advirtió Carlisle en broma.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Necesitaré una comida completa todas las noches —bromeó Edward.

—¿Cómo lograste permanecer tanto tiempo en Nueva York? —se lamentó Esme, mirando a su fornido hijo.

—Un montón de comida para llevar.

Esme se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. El timbre sonó y Alice se apresuró para dejar entrar a su cuñada. Había voces y risas procedentes del pasillo de entrada, una estruendosa voz de hombre era la más fuerte.

Alice caminó de regreso a la sala, seguida de una de las parejas más atractivas que Edward había visto en su vida. El hombre media más de un metro ochenta y dos y era macizo como un defensa, mientras que su esposa era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto. Ella también era alta y rubia, con un cuerpo que las pasarelas de París hubieran babeado.

Aunque parezca extraño, ella lo dejó helado. A pesar de su aspecto de supermodelo, Edward había sido más afectado por el aspecto de chica sencilla de Bella.

—Edward, me gustaría que conocieras a Rosalie y Emmett. Rosalie es la hermana de Jasper —dijo Alice, haciendo las presentaciones.

—Encantado de conocerlos a ambos —dijo Edward, estrechando cada una de sus manos.

—Encantado de verte —dijo Emmett con voz resonante, una amplia sonrisa en su cara amigable y franca—. Te extrañamos en la boda.

—Sí, estaba en África en ese momento y no podía regresar —explicó Edward.

—¿África? ¿Estabas haciendo trabajo voluntario o algo? —preguntó Rosalie con curiosidad.

—Sí, estaba trabajando en un hospital allí, cuidando de las madres y los bebés.

—¿Y cómo te encuentras trabajando en Forks? —continuó Rosalie.

—Ha sido genial. Todo el mundo ha sido muy acogedor y el personal es estupendo.

Rosalie asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación. Era una protectora natural de las cosas que eran importantes para ella y estaba preocupada que un doctor de la gran ciudad pensara que él era demasiado bueno para la pequeña cuidad de Forks.

—¿Así que eres otro médico? —preguntó Emmett. Edward asintió.

—Edward es un gineco-obstetra, Emmett —explicó Rosalie.

—¿Un ginecólogo… qué carajo? —Rió Emmett. Cuando Edward abrió la boca para explicar, Emmett alargó una mano. Sé lo que es, doctor. Sólo lo estaba bromeando.

Rosalie solamente puso los ojos en blanco, obviamente acostumbrada a la conducta de su marido. Se movió para saludar a Esme y Carlisle.

—No le hagas caso, Edward. Su cerebro dejó de crecer cuando tenía doce años.

—Ouch —hizo una mueca Emmett—. Eso no me consuela nada, nena. Pensé que por lo menos a los catorce —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Todo el mundo se rió, y el hielo se rompió por la tontería de Emmett.

La conversación se hizo general por unos momentos más, hasta que el timbre volvió a sonar. Edward sintió su pulso acelerarse en anticipación de ver a Bella. Se sentía ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Las mariposas en su estómago estaban dando volteretas, mientras Bella conducía hacia la casa de Alice. Amaba a Alice, pero ella deseaba que hubiera estado incluida en la lista para trabajar esta noche. Si el hospital hubiera llamado y pedido que cubriera a otra partera, habría estado de acuerdo en un instante. No había habido ninguna llamada telefónica, así que allí estaba ella, preparándose para ver a Edward fuera del hospital.

¿Cuán malo podría ser? Era el mismo hombre que vio en el trabajo y se las arregló para ocultar cualquier atracción que sentía allí. Sería lo mismo esta noche. Ella sería amable y cordial y con ello asunto arreglado. No había problema.

Pese a decirse a sí misma esto, Bella había tomado un cuidado especial con su aspecto de esta noche. Ella no estaba tratando de impresionar a Edward Cullen, se dijo a si misma, mientras se aplicaba el maquillaje que rara vez usaba. No importaba en lo más mínimo lo que él pensaba de lo que llevaba puesto. Su ceñido vestido tipo sweater de color rojo oscuro y escotado, había sido una de las creaciones de Alice. Es por eso que lo llevaba, para complacer a Alice.

Alice. Sonrió cuando pensó en su loca amiga. Se conocieron cuando entró en la tienda de Alice en Port Angeles para comprar un traje para asistir a un bautizo. Al ser bastante conservadora en la elección de la ropa, los pantalones vaqueros y las camisetas eran el "uniforme" de Bella fuera del trabajo, ella se había dejado convencer de comprar un vaporoso vestido por Alice, que estaba trabajando allí ese día. Era difícil decirle no a Alice la mayoría de las veces. Incluso si el pequeño duendecillo siempre tenía la razón.

De algún modo, habían congeniado y empezaron a reunirse regularmente para tomar café que progresó a noches de chicas, y ahora eran grandes amigas. Conocía a Jasper desde el colegio, pero había sido sólo un conocido en ese entonces ya que él era mayor que ella. A través de Alice, ella también se había convertido en amiga de Rosalie y Emmett, que enseñaba Educación Física en la escuela preparatoria de Forks High y era el entrenador de fútbol. Rosalie había trabajado como mecánica, pero ahora era una ama de casa, desde que su hijo Riley había nacido hace un año y medio. Rosalie había estado en competencias, de todo tipo, con Jacob como mecánico.

Jacob. Bella frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en su amigo. Ella sabía que él estaba luchando para aceptar el destino de su padre, enojado porque Billy no estaba haciendo nada para luchar contra el cáncer. Bella también sabía que eventualmente Jacob encontraría la aceptación, pero tendría un montón de angustia en el camino.

Charlie había sido otra cosa. Tal vez por su profesión, Charlie había tomado la noticia estoicamente, aunque Bella sabía que a su padre le dolía demasiado. Es sólo que Charlie no lo mostraría. Las emociones asustaban a Charlie. Así es como era.

Cuando había ido a ver a su padre, él estaba sentado en el living, mirando la televisión, aparentemente perdido en el juego que se estaba jugando.

—Hola, papá —dijo, Bella, sentándose junto a él.

—Hola, Bella.

—Um... yo...ah... Jacob me contó de Billy. Lo siento, de verdad.

Charlie asintió en reconocimiento de sus palabras.

—Sí. Es una pena.

—¿Estás bien, papá?

Charlie simplemente suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien. Me siento mal por Jacob, sin embargo.

—Lo sé. Él está hecho polvo por la noticia.

—No puede hacer nada —dijo Charlie—. Sólo tiene que aceptarlo. Al igual que el resto de nosotros.

Bella asintió. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por mucho tiempo, simplemente se sentaron en un amigable silencio, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Quitándose los tristes recuerdos, Bella condujo hasta lo de Alice y estacionó su auto. Vio un número de coches allí ya, y supuso que era probablemente una de las últimas en llegar. No sabía qué tipo de coche conducía Edward por lo que no sabía si estaba aquí o no.

Respirando profundamente, Bella se bajó del coche, llevaba una botella de vino que había traído para Alice. Llevaba zapatos de tacón por lo que se acercó con cuidado, no estaba acostumbrada a la altura adicional. Zapatos bajos y zapatillas eran su calzado habitual. Desafortunadamente no parecían apropiados para este vestido.

—¡Bella! ¡Vaya, te ves genial! —dijo Alice, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias. Es uno de los tuyos, sabes.

—Lo sé. Estoy muy contenta de que te vestiste elegante. —Alice tiró de ella hacia dentro, agarrando la botella—. Por lo general no haces tanto esfuerzo —señaló astutamente.

—¿Me estás llamando vaga?

—No. —Alice rió—. Simplemente te vas glamorosa. No estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Bueno parecía apropiado.

—¿Por qué Edward está aquí? —preguntó ella, mirando la cara de Bella.

Manteniendo su expresión más neutra, Bella respondió.

—Y tus padres y cuñados.

—Ah. Pensé que tal vez querías impresionar a Edward.

—¡Alice! Para. ¿Que estás tratando de hacer? ¿Avergonzarme? —preguntó Bella—. Porque si es así, me voy ahora.

—Lo siento. Es sólo que creo que serían una buena pareja —respondió Alice.

—Apenas lo conozco, así que déjalo en paz, ¿sí? —advirtió Bella. _Dios, si Alice tuviera una idea de cuan atraída estaba por su hermano, ella sería insoportable._

Armándose de valor, Bella siguió a Alice hasta el living donde los otros estaban esperando, decidida a no mostrar cualquier tipo de reacción a la presencia de Edward, sabiendo que Alice estaría viendo como un halcón.

Ella sabía que iba a ser más difícil de lo que se imaginaba al instante que sus ojos se fijaron en él. A pesar de los otros en la habitación, sus ojos parecían buscarlo automáticamente. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no delatarse cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

Incluso a través de la sala sus ojos parecían quemar los suyos, haciendo que las piernas se le aflojaran. Cuán trillado, pensó. Sin embargo, era cierto. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina mientras se dirigía hacia ella, su pulso acelerado.

Era tan condenadamente atractivo, que quería agarrarlo y besarlo sin sentido. Llevaba unos vaqueros con una camisa de algodón con el cuello abierto, rematado con un blazer informal. Parecía que había salido de las páginas de la revista GQ, el castaño dorado de su cabello ondulado desordenadamente.

Ella vio como sus ojos viajaban sobre ella, contemplando su aspecto. Sus ojos se posaron sobre su media pierna vestida, en exhibición en este vestido, que sólo llegaba por encima de sus rodillas antes de subir, observando la figura femenina debajo. Bella creía haber imaginado que sus ojos se demoraron brevemente sobre sus pechos, evidentemente delineados con un tentador indicio de su escote.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se trasladaron a su rostro, él sonrió. Cautivada por esa sonrisa, le tomó a Bella unos segundos darse cuenta de que alguien estaba hablando con ella. Arrastrando los ojos de él, Bella se volvió para ver quién le había hablado.

—¿Cómo estás, querida? —preguntó Esme, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—Estoy genial. Me alegro de verte —dijo, Bella, devolviéndole el abrazo a Esme. Detrás de ella estaba Carlisle.

—Hola, Bella. Estás preciosa esta noche —dijo Carlisle, tomándola de la mano y dándole un paternal beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias, Carlisle. Es uno de los diseños de Alice.

—Se ve muy bien en ti —dijo Rosalie avanzando hacia delante para saludar a Bella—. Tienes la tez para usar ese color. Me encanta.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, Bella se rió.

—Viniendo de ti, lo tomaré eso como un gran cumplido. —Rosalie se vería bien con una bolsa.

—Bella, Bella, Bella. ¡Te ves caliente! —dijo Emmett, dándole un abrazo de oso—. ¿Por qué todavía no tienes a un afortunado que no te quite las manos de encima?

Bella se sonrojó por sus palabras, esperando que Edward no pensara que Emmett se estaba insinuando.

—Bueno, obviamente, todos los buenos ya tienen novia —bromeó, tratando de distraerlos de cualquier pensamiento casamentero.

—Eso es totalmente cierto —acordó Jasper, ganándose un golpe en el brazo de su esposa—. Hola, Bella.

Saludó a Jasper entonces se dio vuelta a la única persona que no había saludado todavía.

—Hola, Edward.

Bella tendió la mano sólo para que Edward la tomara en las suyas y se la llevara a los labios. Bella prácticamente dejó de respirar al sentir sus suaves labios sobre su piel, sus mejillas ardían. No se dio cuenta de que Alice apenas disimulaba su alegría mientras los observaba a los dos.

Soltando su mano, Edward sonrió de aquella forma torcida, lo cual no ayudó nada a su tortuosa respiración. Su mano se sentía como si estuviera en llamas y tuvo que parar de frotársela con la otra para ver si podía sentir la huella de sus labios.

—Hola, Bella. Papá tiene razón. Estás preciosa esta noche.

Bella, nerviosa se retiró el pelo del hombro y vio sus ojos verdes oscurecerse mientras él la miraba. Nunca la había visto con el cabello fuera de su moño.

—Ah… gracias —tartamudeó—. Tú no me habías visto sin uniforme.

Sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

—No, tampoco es eso —murmuró crípticamente, volviéndose a hablar con su padre.

Liberándose de la fuerza invisible de la atracción que sintió, Bella también se volvió para charlar con Rosalie y Esme. Molesta con ella misma, sin embargo, estaba muy consciente de la presencia de Edward. Moviéndose por la habitación, charlaba con todo el mundo, tratando de no hacer que se vea como si estuviera evitando a Edward. Inevitablemente, se encontró prácticamente sola con él, todos los demás estaban en sus propias conversaciones.

Sujetando la copa de vino espumoso que Alice le había dado, Bella miró a Edward y dijo lo primero que pensó.

—Es lindo de Alice hacerte una cena de bienvenida.

Edward rió.

—Alice no necesita una excusa, pero me alegro de que me diera una de todos modos.

Bella asintió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida nerviosa. _Actúa normalmente. Haz de cuenta que estás en el trabajo._

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a mi hermana? ¿Y es ese vestido realmente uno de los suyos? —preguntó, sus ojos fijos en ella.

Parada tan cerca de él, vio cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en sus pechos por un momento y sintió inmediatamente endurecerse los pezones en respuesta. Avergonzada, estaba eternamente agradecida que el material era lo suficientemente pesado para disimular la reacción de su cuerpo a su mirada. _Di algo antes de que los demás se den cuenta de su reacción a Edward._

—Um… sí, es uno de los suyos. Alice es muy talentosa.

Edward asintió.

—Sí, siempre le encantó la ropa. Siempre la vi como una diseñadora top en Nueva York o alguna capital de la moda, pero, obviamente, el amor ha cambiado sus planes.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —preguntó Bella, frunciendo el ceño—. Ella está muy feliz y Jasper la adora.

—No, no me malinterpretes. Estoy muy feliz por ella y esto es lo que ella desea. Sólo espero que no desperdicie su talento.

—Yo no llamaría a dirigir su propia boutique como "desperdiciar" su talento. Ella tiene absolutamente un buen negocio en marcha en internet. Alice no es la clase de persona que no hace algo que no quiere, por lo que, obviamente, ella es feliz con su vida.

Miró a su hermana, que estaba acurrucada al lado de su marido, su brazo de manera protectora a su alrededor.

—Sí, ella se ve feliz. Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron?

—Ropa —sonrió—. Entré en su tienda y simplemente congeniamos. Ella solo sabe lo que favorece a las personas. Me dio este por mi cumpleaños. Sigue intentando que me vista mejor. Soy más una chica de jeans y zapatillas.

—Bueno, tengo que aplaudir su gusto esta noche. Aunque _soy_ un aficionado a los pantalones vaqueros en una chica. —Sonrió esa sonrisa sexy suya.

¿ _Está coqueteando conmigo?_ Por suerte, Bella fue salvada de tener que responder por Alice que pidió a todos que se dirijan al comedor.

Su alivio fue breve cuando se encontró sentada en frente de Edward. Cada vez que mirara hacia arriba estaría mirándolo directamente a él. Ya estaba tensa y esto no ayudaba. Intentar fingir que ella no se sentía atraída por Edward Cullen la estaba torturando.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Edward estaba eternamente agradecido de que llevaba pantalones vaqueros. El material pesado, así como su chaqueta escondían con éxito las pruebas de lo que Bella le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo.

En el instante en que la vio entrar, la cabeza perdió el control total sobre su cuerpo, muy a su pesar. Se sentía como un adolescente caliente enfrentado al objeto que deseaba. Y con el mismo control.

No creía que había visto nunca nada tan sexy y atractivo como Bella. Después de haberla visto solamente con el uniforme del hospital que ocultaba la mayor parte de su figura, ella era una revelación. Una sirena. Estaba teniendo problemas para apartar la mirada de ella.

¿Quién habría pensado que tendría la figura de reloj de arena más deseable? Casi parecía un crimen ocultarlo. Su pequeña cintura, caderas y deliciosas piernas largas, estaban hermosamente realzadas por la forma ceñida del vestido. Y esos pechos. Edward sentía que se ponía duro cada vez que sus ojos se desviaban a sus magníficos pechos. Sus manos picaban por llenarse con su suavidad, para apretarlos y acariciarlos. Gimiendo interiormente, Edward se obligó a pensar en otra cosa que lo avergonzara menos. Le dolía muchísimo, presionándose dolorosamente contra la tela del pantalón.

Bella se apartó el pelo y Edward casi gimió en voz alta. Ella siempre lo llevaba recogido en un moño en el trabajo por lo que nunca lo había visto suelto. Suave y ondulado, cayendo como una cortina caoba por su espalda, Edward tenía visiones de que se arrastraba sobre su piel, su suavidad le hacía cosquillas mientras descendía sobre él.

Nunca estuvo tan contento cuando Alice les había pedido ir al comedor. No creía que sus padres estarían muy contentos con él si recogía a Bella y se la llevaba para poder tener sexo con ella. Aunque a Alice probablemente no le importaría.

¿Le importaría a Bella? Ella parecía nerviosa a su alrededor pero él no sabía por qué. ¿Estaba atraída por él o se dio cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre él y estaba incómoda? _Dios, espero que ella no se diera cuenta del bulto en mis pantalones vaqueros._

Sentarse enfrente de ella era simplemente una tortura, si no peor, que antes, excepto que ahora tenía la mesa para ocultar su respuesta.

Cada vez que ella se movía, o se inclinaba hacia delante él era capaz de ver más escote y creyó incluso haber observado encaje negro. A este punto, su erección era extremadamente dolorosa y estaba considerando ir al baño de Alice y aliviarse a sí mismo, sólo para poder pasar la noche.

 _¿Qué demonios esta haciéndome esta chica? No tengo diecisiete, tengo treinta, así que no debería estar reaccionando de esta manera._ A propósito pensaba en los contenidos de sus textos médicos, había conseguido mantenerse bajo control hasta que Bella se movía o reía o giraba su pelo y estaba de vuelta donde empezó.

A pesar de todo esto, él se las arregló de alguna manera para participar en la conversación que pasaba a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que Bella no le preguntaba nada directamente y parecía estar evitando mirarlo.

 _Maldita sea, probablemente se ha dado cuenta de mi reacción a ella y no quiere ninguna parte de esta. La idea era deprimente. Tranquilamente, escuchaba a medias la conversación hasta que el tema se volvió hacia Bella. Su interés se despertó al instante._

—Así que Bella, ¿ningún novio todavía? —preguntó Emmett, sin tacto alguno.

Edward vio a Bella ruborizarse y quedó fascinado. No sabía de cualquier otra mujer de su edad que se sonrojara, y gimió en silencio mientras se ponía duro otra vez.

—No, Emmett, todavía estoy felizmente soltera —dijo Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza. De repente levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Edward sintió que su pulso se aceleraba mientras que el pensamiento de ella sin un hombre en su vida lo ponía absurdamente contento.

—Pues los chicos de por aquí han de ser ciegos, locos u homosexuales si nadie saltó sobre ti todavía —dijo Emmett, todos, incluyendo a Bella, rieron.

—Gracias, Emmett, pero soy muy feliz como estoy —declaró Bella, con el ceño fruncido.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo con Emmett. Que alguien como ella estuviera sola era casi un crimen. Pero la idea lo hizo feliz.

—Entonces, Edward, ¿ninguna futura señora Cullen está esperando entre batidores? —preguntó Rosalie esta vez.

 _¿Qué es lo que pasa con estos dos?, pensó Edward. ¿Interrogan a cualquier persona que sea mayor de dieciocho y aún solteros?_

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Nada sucede.

—Así que los dos están solteros. Mmm —reflexionó Rosalie, dejando que la implicación de su comentario se asentara en todos ellos. Para desconcierto de Edward, todos los ojos parecían estar fijos en Bella y él mismo. Rápidamente echó un vistazo a Bella y la vio con el ceño fruncido en su plato, obviamente, odiando esta conversación.

Queriendo cambiar la conversación, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Entonces, ¿Emmett y tú tienen hijos?

Afortunadamente fue la cosa perfecta para preguntarle a Rosalie mientras ella se introducía en un debate acerca de su pequeño hijo, toda atención fue desviada de él mismo y Bella. Se dio cuenta de que Bella no participaba en la conversación y la miró, el alivio por no ser más el centro de atención, era casi palpable.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Edward no pudo evitar sonreírle con complicidad, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando. Parecía que ella pensaba lo mismo porque le devolvió la sonrisa, la primera sonrisa verdadera que le había dado en toda la noche.

Edward sintió que le faltó la respiración cuando vio esa sonrisa. Era hermosa y se sintió indeciso de su decisión de no involucrarse con una colega. No podía recordar haber deseado tanto antes a una mujer. Tal vez nunca lo hizo.

De repente pensó en Tanya. Tanya. La razón por la que estaba ansioso por alejarse de Nueva York, a pesar de disfrutar su trabajo allí.

Tanya había sido enfermera en el hospital donde trabajaba. Una noche, cuando se dirigía a su coche, la vio apoyada en su auto, llorando sobre sus manos. No sabía su nombre pero se sintió obligado a comprobar si estaba bien. Ella dijo que recién se había enterado que su abuela había muerto y estaba deshecha. Era un desastre y los instintos caballerescos de Edward se pusieron rápidamente en acción. Sugirió llevarla a tomar un café para ayudarla a calmarse. En el corto trayecto, se presentó y descubrió que se llamaba Tanya.

Tanya era bastante atractiva, pero ella no le provocó nada. Edward siempre había tenido preferencia por las morenas. Mientras tomaban sus cafés, Tanya hablaba y Edward dejó que sacara todo de su sistema. Después de eso, la llevó de vuelta al hospital, contento de que ella parecía más alegre que antes.

Ese fue el final de todo. O eso era lo que había pensado. Desafortunadamente, Tanya había confundido su amabilidad con algo completamente diferente. Ella comenzó a frecuentar la unidad de maternidad, preguntando por él, llamándolo todo el tiempo, incluso lo esperaba en su coche. Se había convencido a sí misma que estaba enamorada de ella. Cuando ella le declaró su amor, Edward se había horrorizado. Había intentado dejarla amablemente, explicándole que él no sentía lo mismo, que sólo quería ser su amigo. Eso no funcionó, y su comportamiento empeoró.

Harto de ella, Edward había recurrido a decirle la cruel verdad, que sólo había sido gentil con ella esa noche y que no sentía nada más por ella que compasión. Observando como se iba, dio un respiro de alivio de que por fin había entendido el mensaje. Él creyó que había acabado todo hasta que a los pocos días su jefe lo llamó a su oficina.

Para asombro y consternación de Edward, Tanya había puesto una queja de que había estado acosándolo sexualmente y que había tratado de violarla cuando se negó a sus avances.

—Seguramente no cree eso, ¿verdad? —había gritado, aturdido ante la acusación contra él.

—No, pero una queja ha sido hecha y tiene que ser investigada —había respondido su jefe.

Las siguientes semanas fueron terribles, ya que los rumores e insinuaciones se extendieron como un reguero de pólvora. Su personal fue firme en que Edward nunca haría las cosas de las que había sido acusado y dio pruebas de las muchas veces que Tanya había ido a la maternidad buscándolo. Lo conocían y firmemente lo defendieron de cualquiera que sugiriera que las mentiras eran verdaderas. Edward estaría siempre agradecido por su apoyo.

Mientras las investigaciones continuaban, la rabia de Edward hacia Tanya crecía y cuando la vio sola en el estacionamiento, no pudo evitar confrontarla.

—¿Por qué demonios dijiste esas mentiras sobre mí? —le exigió.

Tanya simplemente se había reído en su cara.

—No me quisiste, así que vas a tener que pagar —se burló ella.

Su temperamento explotó al saber que ella podría ser tan vengativa.

—¡Perra! Todo lo que hice fue tratar de ayudarte a sentirte mejor. Yo nunca, jamás te di ninguna indicación de que yo quería cualquier tipo de relación. Ni siquiera te conozco. Estaba todo en tu cabeza. Una vez que sea absuelto, será mejor que tengas cuidado porque voy a demandarte por difamación.

El rostro de Tanya se puso pálido ante la amenaza. Edward tenía el dinero y el estatus para llevar a cabo su amenaza.

Al día siguiente, Edward fue informado por su jefe que Tanya había retirado su queja y que Edward fue absuelto de todo acto ilícito. Se había tranquilizado y enojado. Enojado por que tuvo que defenderse contra tales mentiras escandalosas.

Fue durante este período difícil que Carlisle le había dicho acerca del puesto vacante en el Hospital de Forks. Harto de Nueva York, Edward le dijo que estaba interesado, pero que no podía hacer nada, mientras que las investigaciones se llevaban a cabo.

Tan pronto como su nombre estuvo limpio presentó su renuncia con el fin de adelantar la mudanza a Forks. No queriendo perder a uno de sus mejores médicos, su jefe se había negado a aceptarla con el argumento de que él todavía tenía un año más de contrato. Edward sin rodeos le había dicho que sería mejor que aclarara esto con la junta o él se iría de todos modos y si trataban de demandarlo por incumplimiento de contrato, él pondría una contrademanda por difamación.

La amenaza funcionó y había sido liberado del último año de su contrato.

Si no hubiera sido precavido de los romances entre colegas antes, él positivamente tendría aversión a ellos ahora. El escrutinio, los susurros y los chismes habían sido espantosos. De ninguna manera iba a involucrarse con una colega.

Ahora estaba aquí sentado, frente a la mayor tentación que había tenido. Su decisión estuvo tambaleando por un segundo y si Bella hubiera sugerido que ella quería que él le hiciera el amor, probablemente habría saltado y tomado sobre la mesa ahora mismo.

Su mente errante fue traída de vuelta al presente cuando Alice pidió su atención. Arrastrando los ojos de Bella, Edward volvió a mirar a su hermana.

—Jasper y yo queremos darles a todos una maravillosa noticia —Alice caminó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa donde estaba sentado su marido. Él le sonrió y tiró de ella hacia abajo sentándola sobre su regazo. Besándolo rápida pero tiernamente, Alice se dio vuelta hacia los rostros expectantes de sus invitados.

—¡Vamos a tener un bebé! —gritó Alice, saltando del regazo de Jasper.

El caos estalló cuando todas las mujeres parecieron comenzar a chillar de deleite al mismo tiempo. La diminuta figura de Alice se vio envuelta por tres juegos de brazos, ya que todas la abrazaron antes de abrazar también a Jasper.

—Cariño, me alegro muchísimo por ti y Jasper. Oh, Dios mío, Carlisle. ¡Vamos a ser abuelos! —exclamó Esme, su voz sin aliento por la emoción.

Carlisle abrazó a su hija, a continuación, en una muestra de su felicidad, abrazó a su yerno. Todos se rieron de la mirada de sorpresa de Jasper ante esta espontánea muestra de afecto.

Edward estrechó la mano de Jasper antes de abrazarlo brevemente.

—Felicitaciones, Jasper. Estoy seguro de que vas a ser un gran padre.

—Gracias, Edward. Todavía estoy tratando de entender el hecho de que estamos esperando —admitió Jasper con una mirada de temor en su rostro.

Todos se rieron de Jasper por utilizar la frase "estamos esperando"

Edward abrazó con fuerza a Alice.

—Estoy muy, muy feliz por ti, hermanita. No puedo esperar para verte con un gran vientre.

Alice rió.

—¿Puedes imaginarte? —Voy a verme como un pingüino.

Miró a su alrededor y gritó—: Bella.

Edward dio un paso atrás mientras Bella se adelantó a abrazar a Alice. Sus ojos se movieron involuntariamente hacia su trasero, enseñando sus mejores atributos con su vestido. Tuvo que detener sus manos de acariciar esos tentadores montículos.

No se dio cuenta que Alice había elegido ese momento para mirar hacia arriba y vio dónde estaba su mirada apuntada. O la sonrisa diabólica que cruzó brevemente su rostro.

—Edward y tú van a asistir el parto de mi bebé, ¿no, Bella? —insistió Alice.

—Supongo que no tenemos elección. Probablemente te niegues a entrar en trabajo de parto si no lo hago —se rió Bella.

—Tenlo por seguro. Quiero lo mejor y Edward y tú son los mejores.

Bella se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

—¿Has pedido una cita para tu primer chequeo?

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi embarazo sólo se confirmó ayer.

—Me aseguraré de que estés registrada para una ecografía —dijo Edward—. Queremos saber de cuántas semanas estás.

—Pienso que dos meses. No he tenido el periodo en ese tiempo y por lo general nunca me falta uno.

—Bueno, la ecografía nos dirá con certeza —dijo Bella—. Voy a disfrutar verte aumentar de tamaño —se rieron los dos y se les unió Rosalie.

Después de eso la charla estuvo dominada por bebés, hasta que Rosalie anunció que Emmett y ella tenían que irse para que la niñera se vaya a la casa.

Cuando Bella también informó que se iba, Alice le pidió a Edward si podría acompañar a Bella hasta la puerta ya que ella necesitaba hablar con Carlisle.

Edward miró a su hermana con sospecha. Él sabía lo que la picaruela estaba haciendo, sin embargo, una parte de él quería más que nada estar a solas con Bella, aunque sea por unos momentos.

—Oh, no importa, Al. No hace falta que me acompañe hasta la puerta —insistió Bella.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, Edward habló inesperadamente.

—No, no hay problema. Yo insisto. —Él la observó mientras ella daba las buenas noches a todos, impaciente por estar a solas. _Y, ¿qué piensas que vas a hacer? ¿Ni siquiera sabes si ella se siente atraída por ti?_

Con su corazón latiendo aceleradamente, acompañó afuera a Bella, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Caminaron en silencio hasta su coche, en un ambiente denso. Cuando llegó a su coche, Bella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Oyó un pequeño jadeo; obviamente no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba detrás de ella. Había sólo unas pocas pulgadas de distancia entre ellos y con su coche detrás de ella, Bella no fue capaz de dar un paso atrás.

Edward miró su rostro, y vio que sus ojos se oscurecieron con una emoción que no podía descifrar. ¿Estaba tan afectada como él por su cercanía? Sintió, más que ver que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, como si ella estuviera teniendo problemas para respirar.

Con su pulso acelerado, estaba por dar un paso atrás cuando sus labios se abrieron y la observó lamerse el labio inferior. Solo el estricto control lo detuvo de inclinarse hacia delante y poseer su boca. Él estaba tan tenso que no le faltaba mucho para romperse.

Empleando todo su autocontrol, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La sensación de su piel satinada debajo de sus labios fue casi su perdición. Cerró los ojos mientras su delicada fragancia lo envolvió como unos amorosos brazos. Demorándose apenas un instante, Edward retrocedió y vio la expresión de asombro en su rostro. Con una emoción de triunfo, vio como su mano se estiró y tocó, donde habían estado sus labios.

Sin decir una palabra, se aproximó a ella agarrando el picaporte, cuidando de no tocarla, y la abrió.

—Buenas noches, Bella —dijo, su voz ligeramente ronca por el deseo.

—Buenas noches, Edward —respondió en un susurro.

Edward se paró en la entrada de la casa de Alice y observó como Bella se alejaba hasta que su coche desapareció de vista, pensando en su reacción a su aparentemente inocente beso.

¿Qué significaba esto?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** None of this belong to me, thanks to the beautiful Cecilia for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **Cecilia1204,** solo me adjudico la traducción.

 **Capítulo 5**

Horas después, Bella estaba en la cama, sin poder dormir. De vez en cuando, levantaba el brazo y frotaba su mejilla donde los labios de Edward habían tocado. Creía que todavía podía sentir el hormigueo que había corrido a través de ella cuando él se inclinó hacia delante y la besó.

 _Poniéndose boca a abajo, Bella golpeó su almohada, intentando sacar el beso fuera de su mente._ _Fue sólo un beso en la mejilla. Nada más. Sólo estaba diciendo buenas noches._ _Jacob se despide siempre con un beso._

 _Los besos de Jacob nunca habían enviado un escalofrío de deseo por su espina dorsal como los de Edward. Nunca había pasado la noche en vela, reviviendo cada segundo de la tarde. Por suerte trabajaba en el turno noche el domingo por lo que podía levantarse tarde._

 _Finalmente, alrededor de las dos de la madrugada se quedó dormida. Edward frecuentaba sus pensamientos incluso allí, con Bella soñando con él besándola en los labios en lugar de la mejilla. Sus sueños se fueron haciendo progresivamente más eróticos mientras continuaron, sus besos convirtiéndose en mucho más._

 _La luz tenue y, gris de un día de lluvia de noviembre se filtraba a través de la ventana de Bella cuando se despertó. Miró a su mesa de luz, y observó que eran casi las diez y media de la mañana. Recostada contra su almohada bostezó, sintiendo que no había descansado en absoluto. Miró hacia abajo y vio las sábanas todas retorcidas, prueba de su sueño agitado. Recuerdos de lo que había estado haciendo con Edward en sus sueños pasaban por su mente._

 _—_ _¡Para! Ya es suficiente —dijo en voz alta._

Está bien, se sentía atraída por Edward. Sentía que le faltaba la respiración cuando estaban en la misma habitación y su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. Reflexionó, pero no sabía si sentía algo hacia ella. Y no era el tipo de mujer que se arrojara a un hombre.

Pensando sobre lo que pasó anoche, creyó detectar una chispa de algo en sus ojos, especialmente cuando se inclinó para besar su mejilla, pero ella no estaba segura.

Había disfrutado viéndolo interactuar con su familia, podía ver el estrecho vínculo que tenía con ellos, a pesar de haber vivido en el otro lado del país por tanto tiempo. Ella vio su sentido del humor en la cena, defendiéndose fácilmente de las bromas de los demás, devolviéndolas todas. Y cuando le sonreía, ella tenía problemas para respirar.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Alice y sonrió. Estaba encantada de que Alice estuviera embarazada. Bella sabía que Alice y Jasper estaban planeando formar una familia en un futuro cercano y el hecho de que había sucedido tan pronto era maravilloso. Alice sería una gran madre y Jasper un padre cariñoso. Se aseguraría de haberle reservado a Alice un chequeo y ultrasonido esta semana.

Bella pasó el día tranquilamente, ordenando y lavando la ropa. Llamó a Jacob para ver cómo estaba. Jacob le dijo que él y su padre habían hablado durante mucho tiempo y que estaba empezando a entender las razones de su padre para no someterse a tratamiento. No estaba contento con eso, pero estaba tratando de aceptar la decisión de su padre. Bella se tranquilizó por el bien de Jacob. Esperaba que esto le permitiera a padre e hijo aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que tenían juntos. Por la tarde, Bella se acostó a dormir una siesta, una rutina que siempre seguía cuando trabajaba el turno de noche.

Al llegar al trabajo para empezar su turno, le pasaron el informe de los acontecimientos de la sala desde el viernes. Bella se molestó al enterarse que la señora Chan había perdido a su bebé.

—¿Qué pasó, Sue?

—El sábado por la tarde comenzó a sangrar abundantemente por lo que llamamos al doctor Haas. Hizo todo lo posible para detener la hemorragia pero no hubo nada que se pudiera hacer. Ella abortó espontáneamente al feto a las siete de la tarde.

—Pobrecita —se compadeció Bella—. Supongo que no fue algo inesperado, porque su placenta estaba cubriendo por completo el canal de parto. ¿Cómo lo lleva?

—Ella está bastante angustiada como podrás imaginarte. Su madre se quedó con ella gran parte del tiempo mientras que su esposo esta aún en el mar. El doctor Haas hizo un legrado esta mañana.

Bella asintió con la cabeza ante la mención de este procedimiento común cuando una mujer abortaba espontáneamente. Eran llevadas a cirugía para dilatación y raspado con el fin de asegurarse de que no había feto o quedaron residuos de la placenta en su útero lo que podría causar una infección. Una infección del útero podría dejar a una mujer infértil y precauciones necesitaban ser tomadas para evitarlo.

—¿Se le ha ofrecido terapia? —preguntó Bella.

Sue asintió.

—Sí, pero ella se negó. Le he dado el número de todos modos, en caso de que se dé cuenta que ella necesita hablar con alguien después de que se vaya. Ha sido colocada en la habitación más alejada de los bebés. Es demasiado doloroso para ella ver a otras mujeres con sus bebés.

Bella suspiró sabiendo que esta era una reacción común en mujeres que habían abortado. A menudo se sentían como que no tenían el derecho de llorar ya que ellas ni siquiera se veían embarazadas cuando habían perdido a sus bebés. Pero necesitaban superar su pérdida al igual que cualquier otro padre en duelo por lo que Bella gentilmente las alentaba a cambiar de opinión.

—¿Cuándo será dada de alta?

—El doctor Haas dijo que debería estar bien para irse el lunes. Cualquiera de los dos él o el doctor Cullen le darían el alta si la ven apta —respondió Sue.

—Me aseguraré de hablar con ella mientras está aquí. ¿Otras noticias?

—Casi nada hoy. Ha habido tres ingresos durante el fin de semana. Dos niños y una niña. Todos saludables. Una quiere volverse a la casa mañana ya que este es su tercero y sus otros hijos son pequeños. No debería haber ningún problema con eso, pero no será en tu turno de todos modos.

—¿Quién está de guardia esta noche? —Bella no sabía si Edward estaba de guardia ya que supuestamente no empezaba oficialmente hasta mañana.

—El doctor Haas. Él ha estado de guardia este fin de semana. Lástima. No me hubiera importado que el magnífico doctor Cullen acechara estos pasillos en mi turno —sonrió maliciosamente Sue.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su corazón no estaba en ella. Estaba realmente decepcionada de que Edward no iba a venir durante la noche. Después de esta noche no estaría de vuelta hasta el martes a la mañana.

—El doctor Haas es sensacional —protestó Bella con poco entusiasmo.

—Oh no estoy diciendo que no lo sea, pero el doctor Cullen, ¡uf! —Ella se rió, pretendiendo abanicarse. Sue había estado felizmente casada durante más de veinte años, con dos hijos adolescentes, así que Bella sabía que estaba tomándole el pelo pero le molestaba. No dejaría que nadie supiera eso. Bella se rió débilmente mientras que Sue se puso el abrigo, agarró su bolso y se marchó por la noche.

A Bella no le importaba el turno de noche ya que por lo general era tranquilo, o tan tranquilo como una sala de maternidad con recién nacidos podría ser. Bella utilizaba el tiempo para ponerse al día con el papeleo, asegurarse de que los suministros se hubieran abastecido y su cosa favorita, mimar bebés inquietos. Con frecuencia aprovechaba la oportunidad para conversar con las nuevas madres, que a menudo estaban despiertas, respondiendo sus preguntas. El silencio de la noche parecía derribar las barreras y las madres primerizas frecuentemente hacían preguntas que quizás no habrían hecho de otro modo. Por lo general tenían que ver con las relaciones maritales después de dar a luz. Bella no tenía experiencia personal, pero respondía lo mejer que podía. Siempre les aconsejaba preguntarle al doctor cuando tuvieran su revisión postparto.

Iniciando sus rondas, ella fue a cada habitación con un paciente. Si estaban dormidos los dejaba solos, si no hacía su chequeo. Entrando a un cuarto, se presentó a la nueva madre.

—Hola, señora Watson —dijo, mirando a la historia clínica de la mujer—. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

La señora Watson sonrió con aire cansado a Bella. Tenía a su bebé en sus brazos, tratando de dormirlo.

—Simón decidió que la noche es para llorar. —Para probar sus palabras, el bebé comenzó a llorisquear, en busca de un pezón—. He intentado de alimentarlo pero no está funcionando. Estoy tan dolorida.

—¿Puedes intentarlo de nuevo para mí? Solo quiero ver si se ha prendido adecuadamente. Si no, va a estar chupando demasiado fuerte, cansándose antes de que esté lleno y tú tendrás los pezones muy doloridos —dijo Bella con simpatía.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, la señora Watson le ofreció su pecho al lactante, quien abrió ávidamente su pequeña boca, buscando su alimento.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante y suavemente hizo palanca abriendo su boca, liberando la succión en el pezón de su madre.

—Es necesario asegurarse de que su boca cubra todo el pezón, no sólo la punta. Lo ideal es, que tu areola no se vea. De esa manera, no tiene que trabajar tanto por su comida y tus pezones te lo agradecerán. —Bella la ayudó a que su hijo se prendiera al pecho adecuadamente, que rápidamente comenzó a mamar.

—¿Qué pasa si no tengo suficiente leche? —preguntó con ansiedad la señora Watson.

—Es por eso que nosotros pesamos a los bebés varias veces al día. Pueden perder peso muy rápidamente lo que podría ser causado por no tener suficiente leche. Además, necesitamos comprobar sus pañales y asegurarnos de que los están mojando regularmente. Si ambas se ven normales, entonces no tendrías que tener ningún problema.

—¿Qué hay de la leche maternizada?

—Por supuesto, la leche materna es el mejor alimento para tu bebé pero si decides que quieres darle biberón, la mayoría de las marcas comerciales de fórmula están bien. Es posible que tengas que probar un par para ver cuál de ellas prefiere —aconsejó Bella.

La señora Watson bajó la vista a su hijo.

—¿Sería una mala madre si prefiero no amamantarlo? —murmuró.

—Claro que no. Y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. Hay muchas razones de por qué los bebés no son amamantados y su bebé será igual de saludable y feliz con leche maternizada. Y tú te vas a vincular igual de bien con tu bebé. Le dará al padre una oportunidad para relacionarse con él también. Es tu cuerpo y tu elección. Si decides darle biberón, asegúrate de que te mostremos cómo esterilizar el equipo correctamente y cómo preparar la leche maternizada. La leche maternizada demasiado espesa puede hacer que un bebé tenga estreñimiento y esté dolorido, demasiado ligera y no obtendrá los nutrientes que necesita.

La señora Watson asintió, claramente considerando sus opciones. Bella la dejó terminar de amamantar y continuó. Caminó hasta el final de la sala, miró en la habitación de la señora Chan. Vio a la mujer acostada de lado, lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Dirigiéndose a ella, Bella suavemente puso una mano en su hombro, queriendo ofrecerle un poco de consuelo. La señora Chan miró hacia ella, sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

—Siento mucho lo de su bebé, señora Chan —dijo Bella—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? ¿Algo que pueda servirle?

La mujer se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y dio un pequeño sollozo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? —lloró.

Frotando su hombro, Bella respondió a su dolorosa pregunta.

—No hizo nada malo. Es sólo una de esas cosas desafortunadas. No hay explicación para ello. No debe jamás culparse.

—¿Sucederá de nuevo? ¿Y si pasa de nuevo?

—La posibilidad de que ocurra de nuevo es muy poco probable. Y sería controlado desde muy temprano el embarazo por si acaso —respondió Bella.

La señora Chan sollozó.

—No creo que pueda hacer esto de nuevo. Embarazarme. Tengo mucho miedo.

—Señora Chan. Sé que usted piensa que no es necesario hablar con alguien, pero por favor, créame cuando le digo que sería lo mejor que usted podría hacer. Necesita hacer el duelo y procesar lo que pasó cuando esté lista. Usted perdió a su bebé, un bebé que amaba a pesar de que nunca lo conoció a él o ella y necesita asimilar la pérdida. Necesita ayuda para afrontarlo. Por favor, piénselo. El grupo de apoyo se compone de personas que han perdido sus bebés también. Usted puede hablar con ellos acerca de cómo se siente y ellos comprenderán, porque han estado ahí también. Sólo piense en ello cuando sienta que esté lista, ¿está bien?

La otra mujer se limitó a asentir, sus mejillas aún húmedas de lágrimas.

—¿Le gustaría algo para ayudarla a dormir? —preguntó Bella. Ella dudaba que la señora Chan hubiera dormido mucho la noche anterior.

La señora Chan asintió y Bella le dio un sedante suave, simplemente para que pudiera relajarse y con suerte durmiera un poco.

—Si necesita algo, o necesita hablar, por favor presione el timbre, ¿está bien?

Dejó a la señora Chan con sus pensamientos y terminó su ronda. No sucedió nada de particular el resto de la noche y Bella estaba contenta de volver a casa y dormir un poco.

Cuando entró a la sala el martes, prácticamente la primera persona que vio fue Edward. Dos días sin verse no habían disminuido su efecto en ella de ninguna manera. En todo caso, estaba aún más consciente de él que antes, sobre todo después de la noche del sábado y sus posteriores sueños con él.

—Hola, Bella. —Sus verdes ojos le sonrieron.

—H...hola, Edward —respondió, abriendo la puerta de la sala del personal.

—¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó mientras guardaba su abrigo y bolso en su casillero—. ¿La pasaste bien la noche del sábado?

¿Qué le dices Bella? ¿La verdad? _No, porque estuve tan pendiente de ti toda la noche que no pude relajarme y sí, porque ¿no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?_ No mejor no.

—Ah...sí. Fue maravillosa. Estoy muy contenta por Alice —respondió ella en cambio.

—Sí, una gran noticia. Le pedí a Elaine que le reservara una cita el jueves para su ultrasonido y chequeo.

—Qué bueno ¿Y tú? ¿La pasaste bien el sábado? — _¿Por qué pregunté eso?_

—Sí, fue divertido —respondió—. Te veías hermosa. —Miró su cabello, atado en su habitual moño de trabajo—. Tienes un pelo precioso, es una lástima que lo ocultes —observó.

Bella sintió la conocida tensión que siempre tenía en su presencia mientras su mirada recorría su pelo y bajaba a su cara, quedándose más tiempo en su boca. _Di algo_ , pensó.

—Um…gracias. Es más fácil de manejar si lo ató, molesta. Probablemente tengo un aspecto de matrona de esta manera —dijo ella antes de patearse mentalmente—. _Ahora probablemente piense que estoy a la pesca de más elogios._

Edward sacudió la cabeza, la comisura de su boca se levantó en una ligera sonrisa.

—Nunca te describiría como una matrona, Bella. Probablemente sería la última palabra que asociaría contigo —dijo, mirándola fijamente.

Bella se sentía como un ciervo atrapado en el resplandor de los faros, no podía apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué palabra usarías? —preguntó antes de que pudiera pensarlo.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se habían oscurecidos, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar la puerta se abrió y otra enfermera entró a la habitación. Bella miró para otro lado, rompiendo el hechizo que parecía proyectarse sobre ella. Calmando a su pulso, saludó a la recién llegada, quien le dio un superficial hola antes de volver su atención al apuesto médico nuevo.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de la habitación, corriendo a la estación de enfermeras para hacer su traspaso. Necesitaba tener su mente en el trabajo y lejos de su fascinación con Edward Cullen. Más tarde pensaría en sus palabras.

El martes era día de consulta y Bella vio que le tocaba trabajar con Edward. Ella estaba tanto contenta como consternada. Estaría demasiado ocupada para preocuparse por su atracción pero aún sentiría la tensión. Encogiéndose de hombros, Bella continuó con su trabajo.

Uno de los primeros pacientes a los que se llamó fue Carol Evans, que entró empujando a la pequeña Danielle en su cochecito.

—Hola, Carol —dijo Bella, dándole un abrazo—. Hola, Danielle —arrulló mientras se inclinaba hacia delante al cochecito. Enderezándose, guio a Carol a la silla—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bastante bien, excepto que no sabía que estaría tan cansada. Danielle se despierta cada dos a tres horas y estoy agotada. —Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos daban testimonio de sus palabras.

—Pobrecita —se compadeció Bella—. ¿Está alimentándose bien? ¿Cómo va la lactancia?

Los ojos de Carol lagrimearon con emoción y cansancio.

—Es difícil. No sabía lo difícil que era. Ella parece querer alimentarse todo el tiempo, pero entonces se queda dormida durante un tiempo, se despierta y empezamos de nuevo. Mis pezones están en carne viva. Me da miedo alimentarla porque duele mucho.

—¿Ya te ha bajado la leche? Voy a pesarla, pero ¿parece que ha aumentado de peso? Ella tiene una semana de vida pero con la cantidad que dices que toma debería haber vuelto al peso que perdió además de un poco más —dijo Bella.

—Creo que sí, pero no puedo estar segura. —La voz de Carol se quebró en las últimas palabras y comenzó a llorar.

Bella acercó una silla a su lado y puso su brazo alrededor de la otra mujer.

—Carol, dime, qué es lo que te preocupa.

—Yo... Yo... no sé. Me siento tan... tan... abrumada por todo —lloró—. Y me siento muy mal porque quise un bebé durante tanto tiempo y siento que estoy haciendo todo mal. Estaba tan feliz cuando nació, y la amo con locura, pero estoy tan cansada. Dave trata de ayudarme pero no puede hacer mucho y Danielle quiere alimentarse todo el tiempo. Me siento como una fracasada y que no la mere… merezco.

—Oh, Carol, lo que estás sintiendo es absolutamente normal —la tranquilizó Bella. Pasándole unos pañuelos descartables, dejó que Carol se calmara antes de continuar.

»—Carol, tuviste un bebé hace una semana. Tu cuerpo todavía se está recuperando de su calvario. Probablemente sigues dolorida y ahora estás dolorida en lugares que nunca imaginaste. —Carol asintió—. Tus hormonas están fuera de control, por lo que no sabes si estás feliz o triste la mayor parte del tiempo. Y, además de eso, estás tratando de acostumbrarte a tu bebé y sus necesidades y ella está tratando de hacer frente a este nuevo mundo en el que ha sido introducida. A nada de esto le ayuda tu falta de sueño, lo que hace que parezca peor. Aprender a encargarse de un recién nacido es uno de los momentos más estresantes de una mujer en su vida. Pero, Carol, la situación mejora. Las primeras semanas son las peores pero una vez que entras en una rutina, las cosas vuelven a su lugar. Probablemente estás sufriendo de depresión postparto, debido a las hormonas fuera de control que te hablé.

Carol había parado de llorar y estaba sentada mirando a su bebé.

—Cuando está dormida la miro y vuelvo a enamorarme pero cuando está llorando me siento como una idiota porque no sé qué es lo que quiere y parece que no lo hago bien.

—Ellos no vienen con manuales, lamentablemente. Aprenderás a diferenciar sus llantos con el tiempo, lo prometo. Sé que es difícil, pero necesitas descansar tanto como sea posible. Duerme cuando ella duerme. Olvida las tareas del hogar, deja que Dave se ocupe de eso. Acepta la ayuda de tus familiares y lo más importante, habla con Dave cuando te sientas abrumada. Además, voy a darte el número de la clínica de salud para el bebé que te pueden dar toda clase de consejos. Ellos van a controlar a Danielle para asegurarse de que se está desarrollando de acuerdo a su edad, ver que está progresando bien y ayudar con cualquier preocupación que tengas. Su pediatra puede ayudarte también. —Ella extendió la mano y tomó la de Carol—. Las cosas serán más fáciles, pero deberías hablar con alguien si sientes que no puedes hacerle frente. No queremos que caigas en una depresión y si lo haces, tenemos que tratarlo rápidamente por tu propio bien y el de tu familia. ¿De acuerdo?

Carol asintió.

—Gracias, Bella. Sentía que necesitaba estar feliz todo el tiempo porque tengo lo que tanto quería y ahora…

—Lo que estás sintiendo es normal. Yo estaría más preocupada si no te sintieras abrumada.

—Me alegro de saber que no soy la única —dijo Carol.

—No, para nada lo eres. Cuando Danielle sea un poco más grande tal vez podrías unirte a un grupo de juegos. Eso te permitirá conocer a otras madres que estén o hayan pasado por lo mismo. Sin duda aprenderás algunos trucos sobre crianza de los niños y harás nuevas amistades.

—Sí, suena una buena idea. Ya me siento un poco mejor, pero ¡Dios!, podría tener unas horas de sueño.

—¿Has pensado en extraerte leche? —Puedes conseguir el equipo en cualquier farmacia y permitiría que Dave alimente a Danielle durante la noche, al menos por una toma, permitiéndote obtener unas pocas horas de sueño ininterrumpido.

Carol miró pensativa a Bella.

—No, no había pensado en eso. Es una gran idea. Parece que tengo mucha leche. ¡Mira mis tetas!

Bella se rió, contenta de que Carol recuperara el humor.

—Si te extraes seguido, puedes almacenar suficiente leche para que Dave a lo mejor pueda alimentarla. La leche materna puede congelarse también para que puedas tener suministros cuando sea necesario. La clínica del bebé puede darte instrucciones sobre la mejor manera para almacenarla. —Ante el asentamiento de Carol, propuso revisarlas a Danielle y a ella antes de que fuera a ver a Edward.

Durante el resto de las consultas, Edward le hizo a Bella preguntas sobre distintos pacientes antes de llamarlos. Varias veces, se tocaron accidentalmente las manos mientras intercambiaban archivos de pacientes, cada toque causaba que una punzada de sensaciones la recorriera.

Las consultas recién habían terminado y Bella estaba juntando los archivos, la puerta del consultorio de Edward se abrió, cuando uno de los administradores llegó corriendo.

—¡Bella! ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Necesito pedirte un favor enorme —dijo.

—Claro, Rita. ¿Qué es?

—Bella, ¿puedes dar las clases preparto esta noche? Es un nuevo grupo de padres y deberás dar la clase durante las cuatro semanas.

Bella asintió.

—Por supuesto, pero ¿qué pasa con Margaret? —Margaret Sammutt daba las clases preparto del hospital y lo había hecho durante años. Bella se había hecho cargo de la clase cuando ella había estado enferma o de vacaciones.

—Margaret tuvo un accidente automovilístico esta mañana. —Al oír el jadeo de sorpresa de Bella, se apuró a tranquilizarla—. Ella está bien, sólo que tiene una pierna y brazo fracturado y no podrá trabajar durante al menos seis semanas.

—Pobre. Voy a ir a verla más tarde. —Bella le aseguró al administrador que la clase se llevaría a cabo normalmente y decidió que necesitaba preparar unas cuantas cosas. Tratando de averiguar qué era lo que necesitaba, no se dio cuenta que Edward estaba detrás de ella hasta que habló.

—¿Bella? —Su sedosa voz parecía acariciar su nombre.

Se dio vuelta, estaba lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta de los destellos dorados en sus ojos.

—¿Ah… s… sí?

—¿Puedo ir a la clase esta noche?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella, perpleja—. Los médicos no suelen venir. —Ante su ceño ligeramente fruncido, ella continuó—: Quiero decir, está bien si quieres, pero no es necesario. —Esperaba no haberlo ofendido con su respuesta, pero la sorprendió con su pedido. Ningún otro médico había querido ir a una clase de preparto.

—Sé que no es necesario, pero me gustaría ir. Puedo presentarme y puedo responder a cualquier pregunta que tengan que no puedas contestar.

Todo sonaba muy razonable pero Bella todavía estaba sorprendida.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres. La clase empieza a las seis de la tarde en la sala de enseñanza cerca de las oficinas de administración. Tendré que pasar y asegurarme de que está arreglada.

Edward asintió.

—No estoy seguro de dónde está, pero puedo acompañarte, ¿está bien?

—Um... por supuesto.

Edward le sonrió cálidamente, enviándole un escalofrío nuevamente, antes de recoger sus notas y regresar a su oficina. Grabaría sus conclusiones para que Elaine las transcriba y las enviara a los pacientes y sus doctores.

Bella aprovechó la oportunidad para comer algo ahora que no se iría hasta al menos las siete y treinta de la tarde. Después de comer un sándwich rápido fue hacia la sala de enseñanza para arreglarla. Agarró la llave del almacén de una de las secretarias, sacó los puff y los folletos y materiales para escribir que necesitaría. El proyector estaba instalado, con la información en la computadora a la cual estaba conectado.

Estaba en la sala de personal tomando una taza de té cuando Edward entró diez minutos antes de la clase. Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron fijamente por unos instantes. Bella se dio cuenta que no era sólo imaginaría la tensión entre ellos, sino que era real y fuerte.

Apartando sus ojos de los suyos, Bella se levantó y fue a lavar su taza. Todavía podía sentir los ojos de Edward sobre ella y se obligó a decir algo para romper el silencio.

—¿Preparado para conocer a la clase, Edward? —preguntó, de espaldas a él.

Cuando habló, su voz estaba directamente detrás de ella, lo suficientemente cerca para enviarle un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

—Sí, será divertido.

Dando un paso a un lado se dio vuelta y lo miró. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, evaluándola. Bella sabía que no tenía que inclinarse demasiado para poder besar sus labios, muriéndose de ganas de hacerlo. En su lugar, se apartó de la tentación y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Vamos. Tengo todo listo y deberían llegar pronto —dijo por encima del hombro.

Las dos primeras parejas ya estaban ahí cuando Bella y Edward entraron a la sala. Edward se había quitado la chaqueta y aflojado la corbata cuando Bella le dijo que las clases eran muy informales con el objetivo de hacer que todos se sientan cómodos y relajados.

Las demás daban vueltas y pronto las cinco futuras madres estaban todas allí con sus parejas de apoyo. Tres tenían a sus esposos o el padre del bebé, mientras que otra tenía a su madre y la otra a su amiga.

Bella se presentó a sí misma y a Edward, y después dejó a los demás presentarse antes de darles un rápido resumen sobre lo que cubrirían durante los próximos cuatro martes.

—Las dos primeras semanas serán principalmente lo que sucede durante el parto y el nacimiento así como también las técnicas para ayudar a lidiar con el dolor. También discutiremos las opciones para aliviar el dolor y las decisiones que quizás tengan que tomar, así como la preparación de un plan de parto. Es desagradable, pero vamos a hablar de cosas que pueden salir mal y lo que sucede en ese caso. La segunda quincena es sobre su cuidado personal y cuidar y atender las necesidades de su bebé, antes, durante y después del nacimiento. Esto también incluirá un recorrido de las suites de parto para que vean qué esperar si no han estado ya ahí. Por favor, si en algún momento tienen preguntas no tengan miedo de hacerlas, porque es probable que, alguien más aquí se esté preguntando lo mismo. Por lo general, no tenemos un médico en esta clase así que, por favor, aprovechen esta oportunidad para preguntar al Dr. Cullen cualquier duda que tengan.

—¿Es casado, Dr. Cullen? —Elevó la voz una de las madres, con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos, Bella incluida, se rieron a carcajadas ante la mirada de sorpresa en su cara. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la broma era sobre él, Edward se rió y así se rompió el hielo.

La clase comenzó, con todos los participantes escuchando atentamente, haciendo preguntas y con una buena dosis de risa. Las parejas y sus parejas de apoyo llegaron a conocerse. Hacia el final de la clase Bella les preguntó si había alguna pregunta más antes de irse.

Uno de los padres levantó la mano.

—Um, ¿cuánto tiempo después de que nazca el bebé podemos… usted sabe… hacerlo? —Su esposa se volvió hacia él y le pegó en el brazo, haciendo reír a todos.

—Apuesto a que los otros hombres se preguntan lo mismo, ¿no es así? —Edward rió, ya que asistieron con timidez—. Bella tratará eso en la última clase, pero por lo general, podrán volver a tener relaciones después de seis semanas, dependiendo de su pareja, por supuesto. Tendrán un chequeo posparto a la sexta semana para asegurarse que todo volvió a la normalidad, entonces pueden intentarlo.

—Probablemente vamos a estar demasiado cansadas para hacer algo —dijo la mujer del hombre.

—Así que mejor que ayuden a la mamá con los bebés y las tareas, si saben lo que les conviene — advirtió Bella en broma.

—Bueno, si te pareces al Dr. Cullen, dudo que el cansancio sea un problema —bromeó otra mujer.

Bella miró a Edward y lo vio sonrojarse. ¡Edward Cullen realmente estaba sonrojándose ante las burlas subidas de tono de una madre embarazada! Ella no pudo evitarlo, se rió junto con los otros aunque secretamente estaba de acuerdo con la mujer.

Teniendo compasión de él, Bella terminó la clase, ayudando a las mujeres embarazadas con cuerpos voluminosos a ponerse de pie.

—Oh, estaré contenta cuando no me sienta como un elefante de nuevo —se quejó una mientras se ponía de pie—. Voy a necesitar una grúa para que me ayude a levantar pronto.

Bella comenzó a juntar los puff y a ponerlos en el almacén, ayudada por Edward.

—Eso fue divertido. Lo pasé muy bien —dijo mientras llevaba los vasos vacíos al lavavajillas.

—Sí, lo fue. Ese es un buen grupo. Algunos grupos pueden ser muy reservados y tardan un par de clases para lograr que se sientan cómodos. No había nada de timidez en algunas de ellas —se rió.

—No, especialmente cuando soy el objeto de burlas —se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Entre los dos, no tardaron mucho en colocar nuevamente la habitación en orden. Bella cerró la puerta y dejó la llave en la caja cerrada cerca de la recepción. Edward fue el primero en hablar.

—No sé tú, pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar algo?

Bella se tambaleó a medio paso, su aliento se atoró en sus pulmones cuando oyó su pregunta. _¿Cena? ¿Con Edward?_ _Oh Dios, ¿no sé si puedo soportar estar a solas con él lejos de aquí?_ Pero ella quería ir de todos modos.

—Um... por supuesto. ¿Qué sugieres?

Sonrió ante su consentimiento.

—Bueno, tengo antojo de una pizza con todo. ¿Tienes alguna recomendación?

—Sí, hay una buena pizzería en la ciudad.

—¿Qué te parece si te sigo allí?

—D... de acuerdo. Voy a buscar mis cosas y nos vemos en el estacionamiento, ¿está bien?

—Suena bien. Nos vemos en cinco minutos —dijo—. Caminaron de regreso a la unidad de maternidad y Edward se dio vuelta para ir hacia su oficina para cerrarla.

La mente y pulso de Bella eran un torbellino mientras recogía sus cosas. _Tranquilízate, Bella, no es una cita. Son tan sólo dos colegas comiendo algo después del trabajo._ _Eso es todo. No esperes más que eso._

Se decía continuamente a sí misma mientras lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, pero en el momento en que lo vio se sintió como una colegiala yendo a su primera cita con su enamorado de mucho tiempo. Deseaba estar usando algo un poco más atractivo que la ropa de trabajo, antes de regañarse a sí misma.

—¿Lista? —Cuando ella asintió él señaló su coche, un Volvo plateado—. ¿Dónde está tu coche? Así sé qué coche seguir.

Bella apuntó a su Toyota rojo.

—No está lejos y el tráfico es ligero a esta hora, así que no me perderás.

—Espero que no —murmuró antes de caminar hacia su coche.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Descartando el pensamiento, subió a su coche y condujo hacia la pizzería, vigilando el espejo retrovisor asegurándose de que estaba siguiéndola.

Se dirigieron a una mesa para dos y pidieron sus órdenes. El corazón de Bella se aceleraba mientras lo miraba. Desde este punto de vista, era incluso más guapo, su rostro lanzaba sombras en la penumbra, sus pómulos y la mandíbula cuadrada resaltaban.

Los ojos de Edward vagaron por su pelo.

—¿Por qué no te sueltas el pelo? Estoy seguro de que es probablemente lo primero que haces cuando llegas a casa, ¿no?

Bella sonrió.

—Eso y quitarme los zapatos. Pero no voy a hacer eso aquí —se rió—. La verdad era, que se soltaba el pelo tan pronto como se iba, por lo general en el coche. Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, se puso de pie—. Vuelvo en un momento.

Ella sintió sus ojos en la espalda todo el camino hasta el baño de mujeres. Mientras ella se quitaba los imperdibles y cepillaba el pelo, miraba su rostro. Abrió el agua fría, se limpió las mejillas con un pañuelo de papel, tratando de enfriar la piel caliente. Tomando una respiración profunda, salió de la habitación y regresó a su mesa.

Cuando se sentó, vio que sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras miraba su cabello, sus reflejos rojos se visualizaban en la penumbra.

—Así que, ¿cómo encontraste tu primera semana aquí? —preguntó, necesitando romper el silencio.

—Realmente la he disfrutado. Todos han sido muy buenos y amables. Estoy disfrutando el cambio de ritmo, debo admitirlo. Mi antiguo hospital era muy agitado todo el tiempo y estando en una ciudad tan grande veíamos diversos tipos de personas, no todas buenas.

—Tenemos problemas, al igual que cualquier otra comunidad, ¿sabes? —advirtió Bella.

—Por supuesto. Pero dudo que vaya a estar viendo tanto del lado oscuro de la humanidad aquí. Era todos los días allí. Todos los días veíamos a una madre adicta a las drogas, o una joven embarazada. Luego estaban las que no les importa una mierda sus bebés o prostitutas embarazadas que sabes que no cuidará a sus bebés correctamente. Nunca me he acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero tuve que aprender a dejar que no me afectara.

—Lo sé, es horrible, ¿no? Simplemente no parece justo cuando hay gente que daría cualquier cosa por tener un bebé mientras que otros se dañan a ellos mismos y sus inocentes bebés por su propio comportamiento imprudente —acordó Bella.

—Exactamente. Los extremos a lo que algunas personas llegan con el fin de tener un bebé son increíbles. Odiaba ver llegar a una madre adicta a las drogas, sabiendo que el pobre bebé sufriría mucho durante el síndrome de abstinencia de cualquier droga a la que su madre sea adicta. Me dan ganas de sacudirlas y mostrarles el precioso regalo que les han dado y cómo podrían dañar algo tan inocente.

Bella lo miró, fascinada por la pasión en sus palabras. Y la verdad era que estaba de acuerdo completamente con todo lo que dijo.

—Lo siento. Estoy dando un sermón. Simplemente, algunas cosas me hacen enojar —se disculpó.

—No, no te disculpes. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste. Como ya he dicho, nosotros tenemos nuestros problemas aquí. No es perfecto, pero esperamos que no veas nada como los casos que viste antes. Me alegro de que tengas sentimientos tan fuertes. Esto demuestra que te preocupas por los pacientes, especialmente los bebés.

Edward asintió.

—Sí, amo los bebés. No puedo esperar a que Alice tenga el suyo.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua preguntarle si él quería tener algunos, pero lo pensó mejor. Sonaba como si se estuviera ofreciendo a tenerlos con él. No es que la perspectiva fuera desagradable. Para nada.

—Ella será una mamá tan linda. Y va a ser el bebé mejor vestido en la península olímpica —bromeó.

—¡En la costa oeste, querrás decir! —contestó Edward—. Todavía se reían cuando llegaron sus pizzas.

—Mmm, eso huele divino —declaró Bella, oliendo el aroma de su pizza, cerró los ojos por el placer. Cuando abrió los ojos, captó a Edward viendo su reacción con atención.

Comiendo un bocado de su pizza, Edward gimió de placer.

—Guau, esta pizza es estupenda —dijo, ansiosamente comiendo otro bocado—. Tenías razón, hacen una gran pizza aquí.

Después de eso, comieron sus pizzas, solamente hablando palabras ocasionales. Llena, Bella hizo a un lado el resto y se echó hacia atrás en su asiento. Había dejado aproximadamente la mitad de su pizza, pero vio que Edward sólo tenía un par de porciones.

—Ah... eso era justo lo que necesitaba —dijo, limpiándose la boca—. Gracias por mostrarme este lugar, Bella.

—De nada. Van a poner el resto en una caja para que nos lo llevemos con nosotros.

Asombrosamente, Bella se sentía relajada en su presencia. Tremendamente consciente de él, pero más cómoda, capaz de conversar con naturalidad. Le preguntó si había encontrado un lugar para vivir y le habló de la casa que Esme había encontrado para él.

—Alice y mamá han estado ocupadas decidiendo cómo decorar el lugar. ¿Debo estar preocupado?

Bella se rió de su cara de horror.

—No, sé que van a hacer un excelente trabajo.

—Lo sé. Sólo estoy esperando a que me digan que tengo que mudarme, mientras hacen su magia.

 _Puedes vivir conmigo._

Absorta en su conversación, Bella se sorprendió cuando Edward vio la hora y declaró que probablemente sea hora de ir.

—Debes de estar cansada después de un día tan largo.

A decir verdad, Bella no recordaba haberse sentido tan llena de energía. Era su presencia, su compañía es lo que eso hacía. Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella aceptó de mala gana. Se quedaría toda la noche aquí hablando con él.

Edward insistió en pagar la cuenta a pesar de las quejas de Bella.

—Puedes comprar la cena la próxima vez.

La próxima vez. ¿Estaba pensando en una próxima vez? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? _¡Basta Bella! Deja de actuar como una adolescente._

Sosteniendo las cajas de sus pizzas, Edward caminó al lado de Bella hacia su coche y esperó a que ella lo abriera. Agarrando su pizza de él, la puso en el coche y cerró la puerta.

Edward puso la pizza en el techo de su coche y dio un paso más cerca de ella. El corazón de Bella comenzó a acelerarse por su proximidad y la mirada en sus ojos. Estaba mirándola fijamente a los labios y cuando estiró su mano y agarró algunos mechones de su pelo con los dedos, su respiración se atoró en su garganta.

—Disfruté la cena —murmuró con voz ronca.

Bella sólo pudo asentir en respuesta, su voz había desaparecido.

—Mejor me voy. —Mirándola a los ojos, bajó la cabeza y colocó suavemente los labios en los de ella.

Bella pensó que se derretiría en un montón mientras cada nervio de su cuerpo parecía reaccionar a su toque. Abrió la boca y él aumentó la intensidad del beso. Cerrando los ojos, ella le devolvió el beso, sus labios se movían lentamente uno sobre el otro. Cuando sintió la punta de la lengua rozar sus labios, ella dio un suave gemido de placer. Necesitando más apoyo, puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, vagamente consciente de sus manos en la cintura.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duró el beso, pero quería protestar cuando él levantó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás.

—Buenas noches, Bella. Voy a esperar mientras subes al coche —dijo, con la voz ronca de deseo.

Un deseo que Bella correspondía. Oh Dios, ese beso fue increíble.

—Adiós, Edward. Gracias por la cena. —Se sorprendió de que su voz aún sirviera. Caminando alrededor del coche, abrió la puerta.

—Te veo mañana, Bella.

Ella asintió, todavía aturdida. Él esperó a que ella arrancara el coche y se marchó. Ella lo miraba en el espejo retrovisor, conduciendo a casa lentamente. Sus labios estaban hinchados y se los tocó, aún sintiendo su aterciopelada suavidad.

No podía esperar a mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** None of this belong to me, thanks to the beautiful Cecilia for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **Cecilia1204,** solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Bella fue con cara de sueño a la mañana siguiente al trabajo. Durante gran parte de la noche siguió reviviendo cada momento de su tiempo con Edward. Cada mirada, cada palabra, ese beso. Todo. Era como si su cerebro estuviera dando vueltas y repitiéndolo constantemente.

Edward Cullen la había besado. La realidad parecía tan increíble que se repetía una y otra vez. Edward Cullen la había besado. Edward. Cullen. La había. Besado.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Edward Cullen me besó! —dijo en voz alta en la habitación vacía.

Mientras el beso progresaba, Edward había sido demasiado casto, pero ella había sentido el deseo recorrerla hasta las puntas de los pies mientras sus labios tocaban los suyos. Sólo el hecho de que Edward había dado un paso atrás le había impedido presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo para aliviar el dolor que su beso instantáneamente había causado.

Bella se acostó en su cama y fantaseó con Edward llevando el beso más lejos. Se imaginó sus labios bajando por su cuerpo, volviéndola loca de deseo antes de hacer el amor con ella. El sueño la eludió mientras sus sueños se volvieron más y más explícitos a medida que avanzaba la noche.

No recordaba cuando finalmente se quedó dormida pero la alarma se activó antes de que ella estuviera preparada para ello. Sus ojos le pesaban y ardían por la falta de sueño. Arrastrándose a la ducha, a propósito abrió el agua fría, se quedó sin aliento ante las primeras gotas heladas. Resistió el frío durante tanto tiempo como pudo antes de abrir la llave de agua caliente. Sin embargo, le funcionó el truco.

Mientras se vestía, Bella deseaba ser capaz de ponerse algo un poco más… seductor. El uniforme del hospital no estaba exactamente diseñado para inspirar pensamientos lujuriosos. Una buena cosa, Bella se rió para sí misma. ¡No sería bueno para la presión arterial de los enfermos pasear en trajes diminutos!

De todos modos, para profunda decepción de Bella, apenas vio a Edward en todo el día. Además de las dos cesáreas programadas, Edward estaba reunido con otro obstetra local que derivaba sus pacientes al hospital. Edward se había contactado con el obstetra para dirigir las consultas fuera de su práctica.

Bella sólo se vio brevemente con Edward justo antes del almuerzo, cuando se encontraron uno al otro mientras caminaban de regreso a su oficina para agarrar su abrigo.

Edward sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio.

—Hola, Bella. Me gustó mucho la cena de anoche. Todo. —Observaba su boca mientras decía esto, entonces la miró a los ojos.

Con su corazón latiendo violentamente, ella respondió.

—Yo también.

—Debo irme. Me voy a reunir con Harold Moresby en diez minutos —explicó con una sonrisa irónica.

Asintiendo, Bella lo vio caminar fuera, sintiéndose totalmente desanimada. _¿Qué crees que pasaría? Estás en el trabajo, hay gente en todas partes._ _¿Creías que te besaría de nuevo aquí?_ Sabía que estaba siendo tonta, pero sólo estar cerca de él había sido bueno.

Todavía sintiéndose bastante mal cuando se fue por el día, condujo hacia la casa de Charlie. Parando en su apartamento por la lasaña que había hecho el lunes, le llevaba la comida para su padre. Deteniéndose en su entrada, vio el coche de Jacob ya allí.

Dentro, Jacob estaba allí con Billy. Bella repasó con la vista a Billy y notó que había perdido algo de peso pero, por lo demás, seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto. Jacob se levantó y abrazó a Bella.

—Hola, Jake. ¿Cómo andas? —preguntó, mirándolo de manera significativa.

Jacob simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió con cierta tristeza.

—Tan bien como se podría esperar, supongo.

Volviéndose hacia Billy, le dio un abrazo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Billy?

—Ah, estoy bien, Bella. Los médicos me dieron pastillas para los dolores de cabeza, pero aparte de eso, realmente me siento muy bien. Sé que probablemente no es por mucho tiempo, pero voy a disfrutarlo mientras dure.

—Sí, eso es bueno. Hola, papá —saludó a su padre, que salió de la cocina con más cervezas.

—Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo fue el trabajo hoy?

—Ah, lo de siempre. No hay bebés nombrados en mi honor hoy —bromeó.

—¿Cuántos hay ya? —preguntó Billy.

—Muchos, ya perdí la cuenta. Creo que cada segundo nombre de los bebés es Bella, incluyendo a los niños —respondió ella, sin expresión.

Mientras se reían, llevaba la lasaña a la cocina donde se le unió Jacob.

—¿Cómo está Billy, de verdad? —preguntó mientras ponía la lasaña en el horno.

Jacob se apoyó en el mostrador y se cruzó de brazos.

—Como él dijo, se siente bastante bien por el momento. Él quiere ir a Canadá e ir a pescar. Dice que es algo que ha estado queriendo hacer desde hace siglos. Ahora que él tiene el tiempo limitado, va a hacerlo mientras que todavía se sienta lo suficientemente bien.

—¿Vas a ir con él?

—Por supuesto. Tom puede llevar el negocio mientras no estemos. Sólo será una semana más o menos. Quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con papá mientras que él está aquí.

—Suena como una gran idea, Jake. Me alegra que estés ayudando a hacer el tiempo que le queda lo más agradable posible —dijo Bella amablemente.

—Estoy viviendo el día a día. Estoy intentando no pensar en el futuro. Me ocuparé de ello cuando llegue.

Bella asintió.

—¿Cuándo piensan ir?

—En un par de semanas, probablemente a principios de diciembre. Papá tiene anhelo de intentar pescar en el hielo. Quil tiene un pariente allí que puede llevarnos y guiarnos. De esa manera esteremos de vuelta bastante antes de la Navidad.

—Suena divertido, si te gusta la pesca —sonrió mientras ponía la mesa—. ¿Tú y Billy se quedan a comer? Hay mucho. Iba a congelar las sobras para que papá coma otro día.

—Claro, suena bien. Él tomó los platos de ella y puso la mesa.

Los cuatro tuvieron una comida agradable y Jacob se ofreció a lavar los platos.

—Es justo, Bella —dijo mientras ella protestaba.

Bella manejó a casa en un mejor estado de ánimo que antes. No era como si Edward la estuviera evitando o algo, sus breves palabras le dijeron eso. Lo vería mañana. Y Alice iría a su primer ultrasonido.

Poniéndose los pantalones de chándal, estaba tirada en el sofá leyendo cuando sonó su teléfono. Preguntándose quién era la persona que llamaba, ya que no estaba en su lista de números, respondió.

—Hola, ¿Bella?

El sonido de su voz melosa en su oído, incluso a través del teléfono, le envió un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Sí —contestó.

—Soy Edward.

Ella ya sabía eso, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo.

—Um... hola, Edward. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Alice me lo dio. Nunca voy a sacármela de encima, pero no me importa —se rió.

Bella se rió, intrigada por la excusa que Edward le había dado a Alice para pedirle su número.

—Bella, llamo porque no pude verte en todo el día, y quería preguntarte algo. Realmente no quería preguntarte en el trabajo de todos modos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres preguntarme? —preguntó, su corazón latiendo con excitación.

—Bella, ¿quería preguntarte si te gustaría salir conmigo el viernes por la noche? Una cita propiamente dicha.

Bella se tumbó en su sofá, su mano sobre su corazón latiendo mientras procesaba sus palabras. _Edward quiere salir conmigo. En una cita. Tal vez él me bese de nuevo._

—¿Bella? Entiendo si no quieres —dijo, su voz tranquila por su falta de respuesta.

—¡Oh no! No, me encantaría salir contigo, Edward. Sólo me sorprendiste, eso es todo —explicó.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde anoche. Bueno, antes de eso si soy honesto. Quiero conocerte mejor. Lejos del hospital.

—Yo también. Pensaba en ti, quiero decir —admitió.

—Me alegro —dijo, su voz llena de intención—. Extrañé verte hoy.

Oh Dios, sus palabras y voz estaban haciendo cosas increíbles con ella.

—Yo... yo también eché de menos hablar contigo —admitió con voz ronca.

—No iba a involucrarme con una colega, pero simplemente no pude resistirme a conocerte, Bella. Tienes el efecto más increíble en mí.

Bella comprendía lo que estaba diciendo. Se había hecho una impresión al primer instante que chocó contra él, la creciente atracción aparentemente crecía por minuto.

—Nunca iba a salir con un colega, pero no puedo decir que no, tampoco —admitió.

Incluso a través del teléfono, podía oír la creciente ronquera en la voz.

—No veo la hora de que sea viernes. No puedo esperar hasta mañana, cuando voy a verte de nuevo.

—Sé a lo que te refieres —dijo, su voz ligeramente sin aliento—. Edward, ¿podemos mantener esto entre nosotros? No quiero ser el chisme de otros.

—Podemos tratar de ser discretos, aunque dudo que podamos mantener algo en secreto en un pueblo pequeño como Forks.

—Imagino que sí. —Frunció el ceño ante la idea de ser objeto de rumores en el hospital, pero decidió que estar con Edward, ver a dónde esta atracción iba, valía la pena.

—Si quieres retractarte, está bien —dijo Edward, con pesar en su voz.

—¡No! No quiero retractarme. En absoluto —le aseguró.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de eso. Mejor te dejo —dijo.

Bella podría haber hablado con él toda la noche, pero le dio su dirección en cambio. Se pusieron de acuerdo en un horario para que él la recogiera y colgó, pero no antes de que le deseara dulces sueños en esa, voz tan atractiva suya.

Acostada en el sillón, con el teléfono cerca de su corazón, Bella recordaba cada palabra de su conversación. Estaba teniendo problemas para creer que Edward Cullen, el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto, que tenía a las mujeres del mundo suspirando mientras pasaba caminando, quería salir con ella. Conocerla mejor. No había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en ella.

Pensó en el besó de anoche y se preguntaba, esperaba, si se repetiría. ¿Qué se pondría? ¿se vestiría elegante o se vestiría informal? ¿Dónde la llevaría? En su aturdimiento mientras hablaba con él, no sé le había ocurrido preguntarle. Oh, bueno, buscaría un momento a solas mañana para preguntarle.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y por un momento infartarte pensó que Edward se había dado cuenta de su error y estaba llamando para cancelar.

—¿Hola?

—Bella, ¿Edward ya te llamó?

Era Alice. Bella debería haberlo sabido. Por el cerebro de Alice deben haber pasado distintas posibilidades cuando Edward le pidió su número de teléfono. Bella consideró burlarse de Alice y decirle que la llamada fue estrictamente laboral, pero decidió no hacerlo. Alice le sacaría la verdad con facilidad. Alice podía hacer eso.

—Sí Alice, llamó.

—Entonces, ¿qué quería? —preguntó Alice, la curiosidad en su voz era audible a través del teléfono.

—No mucho —eludió Bella.

—¡Bella! Vamos, dime. ¿Te invitó a salir?

—Está bien, Alice, cálmate. Sí, Edward me invitó a salir el viernes —respondió Bella, terminando la tortura de Alice.

—¡Sí! Sabía que los dos serían el uno para el otro —declaró Alice triunfantemente.

—Alice, sólo vamos a cenar.

—Es un comienzo. Vi la forma en que ustedes dos se miraban el sábado pasado. Edward no te ha quitado los ojos de encima. Me recordó en la forma en que Jasper me mira.

—No seas ridícula, Alice. Jasper besa el suelo que pisas.

—Solo espera. Tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ustedes dos. Me encantaría tenerte como cuñada.

—¡Alice! —gritó Bella—. Esa chica era simplemente incorregible.

—¿Qué? Edward es mi único hermano y yo quiero verlo con alguien que se lo merezca. Y tú lo mereces. Él nunca estuvo involucrado seriamente con nadie, al menos nadie que yo sepa. Es hora que eso cambie.

—Alice, no te apures, ¿está bien? Tenemos que conocernos el uno al otro. Podríamos no encajar.

—¡Oh vamos, Bella! La química sexual entre ustedes el sábado era suficiente para incendiar la casa. Era tan obvia que, después de que todos se fueron, prácticamente arrastré a Jasper a la cama.

Bella no pudo evitarlo. Ella se echó a reír. Alice se unió, las dos se rieron durante mucho tiempo.

—Alice, eres insoportable. Debes haber sido un horror de niña —Bella se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, puse canas en el pelo de mi mamá. El color que ves ahora es directamente de la botella —bromeó—. Hablando en serio, espero que las cosas funcionen contigo y Edward.

—¿Qué tal si nos dejas averiguarlo por nosotros mismos, sin presión?

—Oh bien. Pero voy a preguntar por los detalles.

—No voy a dártelos a ti —respondió Bella.

—Aguafiestas. Nos vemos mañana en el hospital, ¿espero?

—Sí, voy a estar allí. No me lo perdería.

—Jasper y yo estamos muy contentos. No pensamos que quedaría embarazada tan rápido, pensábamos que tendríamos que practicar muchísimo. No es que no seamos perfectos en esa sección ya.

Bella se rió.

—Jasper debe ser un semental, ¿entonces?

—Me lo vas a decir a mí —respondió Alice descaradamente—. Lo juro, ese hombre puede embarazarme sólo mirándome.

—Deberías donarlo a la ciencia, Al.

—Tal vez cuando haya terminado con él —se rió Alice.

Se despidieron, Bella sin dejar de reír. Alice podía ser exasperante, pero siempre podías contar con ella para hacerte sonreír. Era como una traviesa, pero adorable niña a la que no puedes decirle no.

Bella se metió en la cama y pensó en algo que Alice había dicho. Que Edward no había tenido una relación seria. ¿Era cierto? O Alice simplemente no sabía acerca de una. A Bella le costaba creer que Alice no hubiera dicho la verdad de alguna manera sobre Edward. Y si no lo había hecho, ¿por qué? ¿Tenía miedo al compromiso? ¿Prefería salir con varias personas? ¿O simplemente había estado demasiado ocupado? ¿Estaba destinada a ser otra aventura pasajera? ¿Cómo se sentía sobre eso?

 _Decidiendo de que no podía tomar una decisión hasta que averiguara un poco más sobre él, se dijo a sí misma que dejara de pensar en eso._ _Iremos paso a paso, Bella. Vamos a ver dónde van las cosas._

Conduciendo hacia el trabajo a la mañana siguiente, los nervios de Bella estaban a flor de piel por la expectativa de ver a Edward. Había pasado casi toda la noche soñando y reviviendo su beso. Y después de la llamada de anoche, ¿cómo iba a comportarse?

Si ellos no querían levantar sospechas, al menos hasta que fueran vistos juntos, como seguramente lo harían, tendrían que actuar con prudencia entre ellos en el trabajo. Bella no era del tipo de actuar nada menos que profesionalmente, y dudaba de que Edward fuera menos profesional. Aun así, su incipiente… amistad… por decirlo de alguna manera añadiría sabor a la jornada de trabajo.

Estaba sola en la estación de enfermeras revisando las notas de la noche cuando el sonido de unos pasos invadió su concentración. Miró hacia arriba, sus ojos chocaron con los de Edward y parecía que su mundo empezó a girar fuera de su eje.

Los ojos verdes de Edward eran cálidos mientras él le sonreía, una sensual, sonrisa secreta que insinuaba solamente secretos que ellos sabían.

—Hola, Bella —la saludó con voz ronca mientras que él se movió lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar su brazo con una brevísima caricia, antes de pararse a una respetable distancia de ella.

Esa caricia y la mirada en sus ojos tenían a Bella derritiéndose en un charco en el suelo frente de él. El fuego que corrió desde donde su piel había tocado la suya estaba amenazadoramente consumiéndola, dejándole las piernas indudablemente temblorosas. Bien, así que iba a ser más difícil actuar con normalidad de lo que pensaba.

—Hola —contestó con la voz que pudo.

—Disfruté hablar contigo anoche. Me quedé pensando en lo que dijiste y se me hizo difícil conciliar el sueño.

—Este... yo también.

—No puedo esperar a mañana, pero verte hoy hace más fácil la espera.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Estaba deliberamente tratando de seducirla con sus palabras? Si es así, estaba funcionando.

—Edward... Yo... —Ella no sabía qué decir. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar normalmente en el momento que él la había tocado.

—Está bien, me comportaré. Lo prometo. —Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más estaba escuchándolos antes de susurrar—. Realmente quiero besar esa hermosa boca tuya.

—Gah... —fue todo lo que pudo decir con dificultad. Él _estaba_ tratando de seducirla y en este momento, ella verdaderamente quería ser seducida.

Edward rió al ver su expresión entonces regresó a su oficina. Bella se sentó allí, tratando de entender sus palabras. Probablemente tenía alguna expresión ridícula en su rostro. Se recompuso y esperó que para cualquier otra persona pareciera que estaban discutiendo algún problema médico.

Alice llegó a su cita con Jasper, los dos cogidos de la mano. Bella sonrió cuando los vio. Se veían muy lindos juntos.

—Hola, Alice, Jasper —saludó al entrar en la sala, dándoles a cada uno un abrazo—. ¿Listos para ver al bebé por primera vez?

—Oh, sí —respondió Alice, rebotando en su silla como hacía habitualmente cuando estaba emocionada.

—Ahora bien, hoy es sólo para ver de cuántas semanas estás. Tendrás otro ultrasonido alrededor de la semana dieciocho donde serás capaz de averiguar cuál es el sexo del bebé, si quieres.

Alice miró a Jasper, que negó con la cabeza.

—Jasper no quiere saber. Quiere que sea sorpresa.

—Eso depende de ustedes, sólo estoy dejándoles saber que es posible.

Edward salió del consultorio y abrazó a su hermana antes de darle la mano a Jasper.

—Así que, enana. ¿Vamos a averiguar cuán grande es el enano menor?

—¡Deja de llamarme así! Sabes que lo odio —se quejó Alice antes de mirar a Bella—. Sabes que es por eso que lo hace.

Edward sólo le guiñó a Bella, una acción que Alice vio inmediatamente.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vas a llevarla, Edward?

—Entren al consultorio, chicos. Tú también, Bella —dijo Edward, ignorando la pregunta de Alice.

Alice se sentó con Jasper antes de hablar.

—Estás evitando mi pregunta, Edward. ¿A dónde llevarás a Bella?

—Alice, no queremos que todo el mundo sepa lo nuestro todavía, ¿está bien? —dijo Edward severamente—. Y no lo he decidido. Iba a pedirte consejo —admitió, mirando tímidamente a Bella.

—Te voy a dar algunas sugerencias más tarde —dijo Alice.

—¿Empezamos? —preguntó Edward intencionadamente. Bella se reía de las expresiones de los hermanos mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

Bella comenzó a tomar notas mientras Edward empezó a hacerle preguntas a Alice y Jasper sobre sus antecedentes médicos. Le preguntó a Jasper si había algún problema genético en su familia. Jasper dijo que no. Por supuesto, él ya sabía la respuesta de Alice.

—Bueno, guiándome por sus respuestas, calculo que probablemente estás embarazada de alrededor de ocho o nueve semanas, pero el ultrasonido será más preciso y nos dará una fecha prevista de parto. Bella, ¿puedes pesarla y tomarle la presión arterial, mientras que preparo la maquina?

Bella asintió y fue con Alice hacia la balanza.

—Necesitamos pesarte cada vez que vienes a un chequeo para asegurarnos de que no estás aumentando demasiado de peso. No es por ninguna razón por la moda —explicó cuando Alice abrió la boca para hablar—. Es sólo que aumentar demasiado rápido de peso puede ser un indicador de otros problemas, tales como la preeclampsia.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Jasper esta vez, escuchando atentamente.

—Es una condición que ocurre de vez en cuando en mujeres embarazadas cuando su presión sanguínea aumenta bruscamente. Si sucede por lo general será en el tercer trimestre. Si la presión arterial de la madre es demasiado alta puede restringirse el flujo sanguíneo a la placenta, lo que significa que el bebé está en riesgo y es peligroso para la madre también. Es por eso que necesitas asistir a cada chequeo programado porque controlamos tu presión arterial, peso y hacemos un análisis de orina cada vez que vienes ya que nos indicará si hay un problema desarrollándose.

—¿Cómo se soluciona? —preguntó Alice.

—No se puede. Se le dirá a la madre que descanse lo más posible y que esté pendiente a cualquier inflamación, dolores de cabeza, mareos que ella pudiera sentir. La única manera de curar esto es tener el bebé, aunque eso signifique un parto prematuro por cesárea. En muy pocos casos, puede convertirse en eclampsia, que puede ser fatal.

Viendo sus caras preocupadas, Bella los tranquilizó.

—Miren, es poco probable que suceda y siempre y cuando no se pierdan citas, cualquier problema se detectaría a tiempo y podría controlarse. Vamos a controlar tu presión arterial luego, voy a ayudarte a subir a la camilla.

Jasper ayudó a Alice a subir a la camilla y Bella subió su remera antes de untar el gel sobre su vientre. Edward pasó el transductor sobre el vientre, buscando el feto.

—Ah, aquí vamos —dijo Edward cuando apareció una pequeña forma en la pantalla. No parecía ser mucho más que un punto grande. Tomó varias mediaciones que se registraron en la pantalla.

—Alice, Jasper. Por las mediciones de su bebé, es de alrededor de ocho semanas y cuatro días y la fecha probable de parto, de acuerdo a esto, es del veinte de julio. —Sonrió a los futuros padres rebosantes de alegría.

—Vaya, un bebé de julio —sonrió Alice—. Jazz, vamos a ser padres en julio, ¿puedes creerlo?

Jasper se inclinó y besó a su esposa con ternura.

—No puedo esperar.

Mientras Bella limpiaba a Alice, Edward continuó dándoles información.

—Durante el embarazo, haremos varios exámenes. Hoy voy a tomar algunas muestras de sangre, de modo que podamos averiguar el factor Rh y para comprobar los niveles de hierro. Si están un poco bajos voy a darte pastillas de hierro, ya que el bebé puede reducir los niveles de la madre. También recomiendo tomar calcio.

—¿Con qué frecuencia son los chequeos?

—Es una vez al mes hasta la semana treinta y dos, entonces es quincenal hasta la semana treinta y seis cuando vienes una vez por semana hasta que el bebé nazca. Es entonces cuando problemas como la preclampsia por lo general surgen por lo que los controles regulares son vitales. También queremos comprobar que ese bebé es feliz allí y evitar problemas. En cada chequeo vamos a escuchar los latidos del bebé. Te los dejaría escuchar hoy, pero el latido del corazón es por lo general difícil de detectar hasta cerca de las doce semanas.

—Estoy impaciente por eso —dijo Alice con emoción.

—También está la traslucencia nucal o NT como lo llamamos nosotros —continuó Edward.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

—Es un examen que detecta síndrome de Down. Es un ultrasonido que mide el líquido que rodea el cuello del bebé y combinado con un análisis de sangre puede predecir la probabilidad de síndrome de Down.

—Pensaba que sólo las madres mayores corrían ese riesgo —dijo Alice.

—Técnicamente, mientras mayor sea la madre, mayor es el riesgo, pero es un hecho que la mayoría de los bebés con síndrome de Down nacen de madres jóvenes, simplemente debido a su peso. Si el NT muestra algo, entonces se te sugerirá un amniocentesis o CVS, se toma una muestra de la sangre del cordón umbilical para un diagnóstico definitivo. Por supuesto, estos exámenes acarrean riesgos de aborto espontáneo y depende de los padres si quieren hacer este examen.

Alice miró a Jasper.

—¿Tengo que hacer este NT? —preguntó.

—No debido a tu edad, depende de ti. Si decides hacerla, sugeriría hacerla la próxima semana y extraer una muestra de sangre para que sea analizada antes del examen, que generalmente se hace a las doce semanas.

Alice miró a Jasper antes de responder.

—Tendremos una charla al respecto y te haremos saber lo que decidimos.

Bella agarró material de lectura y se lo entregó a Alice.

—Sólo un poco de información para leer. Además, realizamos clases prenatales que suelen ser divertidas e informativas. Los folletos dan detalles para reservas y tal.

—Estoy tan impaciente por ver a mi bebé —se rió Alice.

—Vas a tener que esperar a la semana cuarenta o más como todo el mundo, enana —respondió Edward.

—Oh bueno. Tenemos que hacer muchas compras, Jazz.

Jasper solo gimió.

—Oh Dios. Como si ella necesitara otra excusa para ir de compras.

—Preparar el cuarto del bebé me mantendrá ocupada mientras esperamos al bebé. Eso y la tienda —señaló Alice.

—¿Pensando en añadir una línea de maternidad? —preguntó Bella.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron ampliamente cuando la idea la golpeó.

—¡Oh sí! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso? —Agarrando la mano de Jasper, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Vamos, Jazz. Tengo que empezar a diseñar ropa de maternidad increíble. Gracias por la idea, Bella.

Bella podía ver el cerebro de Alice trabajando a mil kilómetros por hora. Por lo menos eso distrajo a Alice de ella y Edward.

—¿Fue siempre así? —preguntó Bella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Peor. Ella se calmó desde que conoció a Jasper —rió.

—Antes de que llame al siguiente paciente, ¿puedo preguntarte algo, Edward?

—Claro, Bella. —Ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta, Edward se acercó y con el dedo, empujó suavemente un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, apartándolo de su mejilla.

Bella instantáneamente tuvo problemas con su respiración, sus labios se separaron en un esfuerzo para obtener oxígeno en sus pulmones. De algún modo, consiguió soltar las palabras.

—¿A dónde vamos mañana? Sólo para saber que ponerme.

—Quiero algo relajado y casual. No sé tú, pero al final de la semana quiero sacarme las corbatas y la ropa de trabajo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Bella sonrió.

—Yo también. No soy realmente de la clase de vestirme elegante.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? No necesitas embellecerte de todos modos.

Se ruborizó ante sus palabras.

—Me encanta como te sonrojas —dijo Edward.

—Lo odio —respondió Bella—. No debería seguir sonrojándome a mi edad.

—Es encantador. Y dulce, como tú —murmuró mientras su dedo rozaba la mejilla de nuevo, como si no pudiera detenerse.

—Yo... Será mejor que vuelva a trabajar —declaró Bella—. _Antes de que te supliqué que me hagas el amor._

Edward asintió y regresó al escritorio mientras que Bella salió rápidamente. Con gran dificultad, Bella se concentró en su trabajo y el resto de las consultas transcurrieron sin problemas. A lo largo del día, Edward le dio una cálida sonrisa, cada vez que se cruzaban.

Cada vez que sucedía, su pulso se aceleraba y su respiración se volvía errática y ella estaba segura que su presión arterial se dispararía. El doctor Edward Cullen era sin duda un riesgo para la salud, decidió. ¡Ah, pero que estupendo!

Estaba con el Dr. Haas, cuando ya era hora de que se marchara, así que no pudo despedirse, para su decepción. Ya que iba a salir con Edward mañana por la noche, condujo a la casa de Charlie de regreso a su casa.

Estaban sentados comiendo cuando Charlie le habló de sus planes.

—Voy a ir con Billy y Jake cuando vayan a pescar al norte —le dijo a ella.

—Eso es genial, papá —dijo Bella—. Sé que tendrás un gran momento y te dará tiempo con Billy antes de…

Charlie asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, será bueno. Dije en la estación hoy que voy a tomarme un descanso. No he tenido uno por años, de todos modos.

—Ya era hora, papá.

—La vida no es todo acerca del trabajo, supongo. La enfermedad de Billy hizo que me diera cuenta. Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo nuestro tiempo aquí.

Bella se extendió y acarició la mano de su padre.

—Lo haremos. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de sentarte en el hielo durante todo el día? —bromeó.

—Los lagos de aquí alrededor están helados en invierno, así que voy a estar bien. Nos aseguraremos de que usemos el equipo adecuado. Billy realmente lo está esperando con ansias.

—Voy a mantener un ojo en el lugar, papá.

—Bels, esto es Forks, no Los Ángeles. Además soy el jefe de la policía. ¿Quién crees que va a robarme?

—Nunca se sabe, papá. Pasan turistas por acá y no estoy segura de que todo el mundo simplemente es un turista inocente —dijo Bella.

—Te preocupas demasiado.

—Sí, bueno. Aún lo haré.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Una vez que estuvo en casa, Bella hizo los quehaceres y puso ropa a lavar. Mientras esperaba que la carga terminara, revisó su correo electrónico y vio uno de su madre.

Renée vivía en Florida con su esposo Phil, ahora era entrenador del equipo de béisbol local. Podía ser bastante despistada en muchos aspectos, era más la amiga de Bella que la madre. Siempre lo había sido. Bella había elegido vivir con su padre a los dieciséis años para que su madre pudiera viajar con su nuevo marido cuando jugaba béisbol.

Abriendo el correo electrónico, Bella vio que Renée estaba preguntándole si iba a pasar la Navidad con ella y Phil este año. Sólo quedaban cinco semanas para la Navidad. Bella generalmente la pasaba con Charlie, luego visitaba a Renée más tarde en enero. Ella no había pasado la Navidad con su madre durante al menos cinco años. Mordiéndose el labio, Bella repasó sus opciones. Renée sonaba como que ella realmente quería verla, pero ella no quería dejar a Charlie solo.

Descolgando el teléfono, llamó a su padre.

—Papá, Renée quiere que pase la Navidad con ella, pero no quiero dejarte solo —le dijo a su padre.

—Ve a Florida, Bels. Voy a pasar la Navidad con Billy, la última Navidad que celebraremos. No has visto a tu madre en años.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, ve. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vayas a estar?

—Sólo un día o dos.

—Dile que vas a ir. Va a ser bueno para ti ver a tu mamá.

Con la decisión tomada, le envió un correo electrónico a su madre diciéndole que iría y hablaría con ella más tarde por los detalles. Buscó en internet, reservó un vuelo, por suerte, encontrando un asiento tan tarde. Por lo general, se reservaban vuelos con meses de antelación en el periodo navideño. Volaría en Nochebuena y regresaría al día siguiente. Ella no estaba en la lista para trabajar esta Navidad, así que sólo necesitaba pedir un día de licencia.

Entró a su habitación para ver lo que se pondría mañana por la noche. Edward había dicho informal. Podía hacer eso. Revolviendo su ropero, decidió que se pondría un top azul de seda con un amplio escote, junto con sus pantalones. Mejoraría su aspecto con un par de botas altas que Alice le había dado.

Bella deseaba saber dónde le propondría ir Alice, no es que realmente le importara. Ella sólo quería estar a solas con él. En cualquier parte.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** None of this belong to me, thanks to the beautiful Cecilia for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **Cecilia1204,** solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Edward se preguntaba cómo un día podría ir tan lento y simultáneamente, tan rápido.

No podía esperar a su cita con Bella. Su primera cita de verdad, aunque tenía buenos recuerdos de su cena en la pizzería, la noche del martes.

La noche que la había besado. Él había estado fantaseando con besarla todo el día, presionar sus labios contra sus deliciosos labios carnosos. A lo largo de su cena, mientras hablaban y se reían, el deseo crecía. Al final de la noche, Edward no pudo evitarlo, tenía que besarla o se volvería loco. Sin saber qué tipo de recibimiento obtendría, pero incapaz de detenerse de todas formas, se inclinó hacia abajo y cumplió esta fantasía en particular.

Y ella se había sentido como el cielo. La oleada de deseo que sintió cuando sus labios se tocaron había sido casi abrumadora. Su boca era suave como el terciopelo, con gusto a pizza, Coca-Cola y un sabor que sólo podía ser Bella. Ella había gemido en voz baja cuando pasó la lengua sobre el labio inferior y sólo había sido con el mayor autocontrol que él no aumentó la presión e hizo estragos en su boca. A propósito había mantenido su cuerpo lejos de ella, no queriendo asustarla con la evidencia de lo que hizo en él.

Cualquier intención de negar esta atracción que tenía sobre él, de evitar involucrarse con una colega había desaparecido como niebla en el sol caliente. Esta atracción era más fuerte que cualquiera que había sentido antes. Era como si Bella fuera un imán y él estuviera atrapado sin poder hacer nada en su campo de fuerza.

A pesar de saber que ella lo acosaría por información, le había pedido a Alice el número de teléfono de Bella. Quería saber dónde esta atracción podía llevarlo y esperaba que Bella se sintiera igual. Empezaría por hacer lo tradicional. Invitarla a salir en una cita.

Como se esperaba, Alice simplemente no le había dado la información que quería. Tenía que extraer primero la mayor cantidad de información posible.

—Así que, ¿ _te gusta_ Bella? Lo sabía.

—Sólo dame su número, Alice.

—¿Le pedirás salir contigo?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Por supuesto, es asunto mío. Eres mi hermano y ella es mi amiga. Eso lo hace mi problema.

—¡Alice!

—Vi la forma en que se miraron el sábado. ¡Me excitó!

¡Oh Dios! Era aún peor de lo que había esperado.

—Alice, ¿vas a darme su número o no?

—Sí, sí, por supuesto que lo haré. Entonces, ¿dónde estás planeando llevarla?

Incapaz de luchar una causa perdida, Edward se dio por vencido.

—No estoy seguro. A algún lugar en Port Angeles, supongo. Vas a tener que recomendarme algún sitio.

—¡Ah sí! Sé de unos lugares geniales. Hay…

—Alice, por favor, sólo dame el número de Bella así quizás tendré alguien para llevar conmigo —dijo con sarcasmo.

Alice rió y le dijo.

—¿Vas a llamarla ahora?

—Sí, si cuelgas el teléfono primero.

—Está bien, está bien, ahora lo haré. Asegúrate de preguntárselo amablemente.

—¿Qué piensas que voy a hacer? ¿Citarla? _He_ invitado a salir chicas antes sabes —contestó.

—Oh, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Buena suerte.

Alice finalmente concluyó la llamada. Ahora que en realidad tenía el número de Bella se sentía nervioso por llamarla. ¿Y si no quería verlo? ¿Y si había recibido las señales equivocadas? Armándose de valor, marcó el número.

Había sentido algo parecido a euforia cuando dijo que sí. Incapaz de contenerse, admitió que ella había estado en su mente constantemente y deseó haber estado a su lado cuando ella respondió que había sentido lo mismo. Se habrían besado y abrazado hasta que ambos se sintieran mareados.

Su cuerpo le dijo que quería más, mucho más, pero Edward se iba a tomar las cosas con calma, en lo posible. Quería llegar a conocerla, realmente conocerla y si eso significaba negar los impulsos de su cuerpo hasta que sea el momento correcto, entonces eso es lo que haría. Si podía.

Edward soñó esa noche con Bella, sueños en los que hizo todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella, que su cuerpo ansiaba hacer con ella. Se despertó, con su cuerpo dolorido. Gimiendo, se dio vuelta y trató de volver a dormir, con poco éxito.

Soñoliento, su estado de ánimo se elevó instantáneamente al momento que vio a Bella. Dios, la deseaba. Su reacción cuando le dijo que quería besarla no tenía precio. Se vio en apuros para no reírse a carcajadas. Si hubieran estado solos, él lo habría hecho.

Todo el día, la conexión entre ellos había sido fuerte y constante. Cada mirada, cada toque, de manera accidental o intencional había estado impregnado con la química sexual que fluía entre ellos. Para los demás, parecían nada más que colegas, pero tanto Bella como Edward sabían que era lo contrario.

Edward ahora conducía su Volvo para ir a buscarla, su cuerpo vibraba de la emoción. Se sentía como un adolescente yendo a su primera cita, nervioso y emocionado. Se cambió de ropa tres veces, no a gusto con esos vaqueros, esa camisa era demasiado floja, demasiado elegante, demasiado informal. Finalmente satisfecho, agarró las flores que había comprado cuando volvía a casa y salió de la casa.

Tomando una respiración profunda, llamó a la puerta, capaz de oírla moverse por el interior. Al abrirse la puerta, se quedó sin aliento. Bella era tan hermosa, tan atractiva, su cuerpo saltó en respuesta. Llevaba un par de pantalones vaqueros ajustados que no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación. Las botas de taco alto solamente acentuaban la longitud de sus piernas aún más. Haciendo juego con un top azul de seda que abrazaba sus pechos y exponía su garganta y la mayor parte de los hombros.

¿Era vidente? ¿Cómo era que estaba casualmente usando el color favorito de Edward? Sus ojos se movieron hacia su rostro, su delicado rubor resaltaba su belleza natural y sus cálidos ojos marrones, todo enmarcado por su gloriosa cabellera. Pelo con el que fantaseaba demasiado a menudo.

—Hola, Edward —sonrió con timidez.

—Bella. Estás hermosa. Me dejas sin palabras. —Le tendió las flores que había traído.

Su delicioso rubor inundó su cara mientras aceptaba las flores.

—Gracias. Son hermosas —dijo mientras olía las rosas. Edward se alegró de haber escogido las rosas. Le había recordado, lo hermosa, delicada, pero lo sorprendentemente fuertes que eran.

—Me alegra que te gusten. Me recordaron a ti.

Sonrió nuevamente.

—Creo que estás tratando de convencerme.

Edward se rió de la mirada sospechosa que le dio.

—Créeme, cada palabra es verdad. No sabes cuánto deseé que llegue esta noche.

—Entra, mientras pongo éstas en agua —dijo, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina.

Edward casi gimió mientras la observaba caminar. Sus nalgas estaban religiosamente delineadas en esos jeans y estaba prácticamente babeando. _Contrólate, hombre. Ella no es un pedazo de carne. No, pero me encantaría tener mi boca sobre ella._ Edward sacudió la cabeza y arrastró sus pensamientos por la alcantarilla antes de ponerse en ridículo.

Miraba a su alrededor mientras la seguía, observando los sencillos toques que había añadido a la vivienda. Cojines y tapetes brillantes agregaban color, junto con los brillantes estampados abstractos en la pared. Una mesa auxiliar contenía una serie de fotos y Edward estuvo tentado de inspeccionarlas. Su pequeña, pero moderna cocina, con su mesa y sillas pintorescas, ollas y utensilios colgaban sobre sus cabezas.

—¿Entonces adónde vamos? —preguntó ella mientras buscaba un jarrón.

—Alice sugirió un lugar llamado La churrasquería de Pedro. Dijo que hacen un gran filete junto con otras comidas, si no estás interesada en carne.

—He oído hablar. Tiene buena fama. Nunca he estado allí, así que suena bien. —Tiró la basura y se lavó las manos—. Bien, estoy lista.

 _¡Oh, yo también!_

—Vámonos —dijo mejor, llevándola hacia el coche.

—Lindo coche —comentó mientras se sentaba en el asiento de cuero.

—Es sólo un auto —se encogió de hombros—. Tiene una gran calificación en seguridad, es económico y funciona bien. Eso es todo lo que me interesa —admitió—. No estoy realmente interesado en el mundo de los autos.

—Y eres médico —se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No es una regla o algo que los médicos tienen que tener un coche de lujo. Un BMW al menos.

Edward se rió.

—No he llegado a esa parte en el manual aún, así que puedo alegar ignorancia.

La amena conversación continuó todo el camino hacia Port Angeles. Edward se sorprendió que, a pesar de estar consciente del otro, estuvieran tan cómodos juntos. La conversación parecía surgir con facilidad, incluso los silencios eran más bien cómodos que incómodos.

Edward había puesto música clásica de fondo. Bella le preguntó qué melodía era y él le dijo "Claro de luna" de Debussy.

—Sabes, sé un montón de música clásica, pero a menudo no sé el nombre. Puedes nombrarme una canción y voy a pensar que no la sé hasta que está sonando y luego diré, por supuesto que la conozco —explicó Bella.

—Eso es bastante común. Eso es porque mucha música clásica se utiliza como música de fondo en el cine y la televisión sin que te des cuenta. ¿Sabes que mi amor por la música clásica comenzó cuando era niño mirando Looney Tunes?

—Vaya, me encantaban los personajes de Looney Tunes —exclamó Bella—. Probablemente conozco todos los dibujos animados que han hecho.

—No eres la única. ¿Sabes cuánta música clásica se utilizó en esos dibujos animados?

—Nunca he pensado en ello, pero tienes razón. La única que reconocí inmediatamente fue "El Barbero de Sevilla" debido a que el título estaba en la caricatura con Bugs el conejo de la suerte y el cazador.

—Me encantaba ese —se rió Edward—. ¿Cuál era tu personaje favorito? El mío era el Pato Lucas. Era molesto pero me hacía morir de la risa.

—Me gustaba Lucas también pero mi favorito era Silvestre. Deseé que una vez, sólo una vez, lograra comerse al sabelotodo de Piolín.

Se reían juntos mientras recordaban sus episodios favoritos de los dibujos animados y pareció que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se detenían fuera del restaurante en Port Angeles.

Edward guió a Bella hacia el interior, su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, un gesto de cortesía del viejo mundo que había aprendido de su padre, y que era algo natural para él.

Fueron llevados a su mesa y les entregaron sus menús.

—¿Qué te gustaría beber, Bella? —preguntó.

—Sólo un limón, lima y amargo* para empezar, creo —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. No creo que te guste demasiado si me emborracho en la primera cita.

—Oh, no sé. Sin duda vería otro lado de Bella Swan.

—No, necesito mantener la cabeza despejada. Además, quiero recordar todo sobre esta noche.

Edward se estiró y le acarició el dorso de la mano con el dedo, disfrutando la sensación de su suave piel. Bella lo miró y giró su mano para que él le acariciara la palma. Edward estaba teniendo problemas para recordar lo que estaban haciendo aquí.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, concentrados en donde sus manos estaban tocándose, hasta que la camarera vino a tomar su orden, sus ojos continuamente sobre el muchacho atractivo con pelo increíble.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido esta noche —dijo Edward.

—Yo también.

—Era cierto lo que dije el otro día. De verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. No sé por qué, pero me has afectado de esta manera desde el momento en el que nos conocimos. Nunca me había ocurrido esto antes —admitió.

Los ojos de Bella se suavizaron cuando ella lo miró.

—Sé lo que estás sintiendo. Parece que no tengo ningún control sobre esto. Juré que nunca saldría con alguien con quien trabajé, pero no puedo detener esto… sea lo que sea.

Ante sus palabras, Edward sintió una ligereza a través de todo su ser, se sentía como si pudiera elevarse.

—¿Por qué no nos conocemos y lo averiguamos?

Bella solo asintió con la cabeza, buscando de nuevo su mano. Fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—No he estado en una relación por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? Tú eres tan hermosa, inteligente, atractiva. No puedo creer que nadie se haya interesado en ti —preguntó, sorprendido por la estupidez de los hombres por aquí.

—No es eso. He tenido ofertas pero, no sé, nadie me atrajo. Era feliz con mi trabajo, mis amigos. Simplemente no estaba interesada. Hasta que llegaste. —Vio el color en sus mejillas y extendió la mano para acariciarla.

—No tengas vergüenza. Estoy halagado y honrado de que te sientas así. Porque es lo mismo para mí. He evitado las relaciones desde hace años, sólo tenía amoríos poco serios que no me afectaban.

—¿Soy uno de esos? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No, es diferente contigo. Como tú, no sé qué es esto, lo que puede ser, pero quiero saberlo. Quiero explorar esta "cosa" contigo. Me gustas, Bella, más que gustarme. Me siento atraído por ti como nada que haya conocido antes. —Miró su hermoso rostro—. Y realmente, tengo muchas ganas de besarte.

Bella le sonrió.

—No tengo ninguna objeción en contra de eso.

Edward tomó aliento y estaba contento de estar sentado con una mesa que lo cubría.

—Considérate advertida, te voy a besar esta noche —le advirtió con voz ronca.

—Estoy deseándolo —contestó.

En ese momento, la camarera regresó con sus órdenes, rompiendo el hechizo sensual entre ellos.

Su conversación se puso un poco menos caliente mientras comían, para alivio de Edward.

—¿Cómo sabías que azul es mi color favorito? —preguntó.

—¿Lo es? No lo sabía. Tendré que recordarlo la próxima vez.

—Bella, ¿iras a el baile de Navidad? —Le habían preguntando si planeaba ir al evento anual para el personal en el club campestre. No sabía nada al respecto preguntaría por más información.

El evento era estrictamente de etiqueta y era una oportunidad para que el personal se relajara después de un año de mucho trabajo. Se celebraba una o dos semanas antes de Navidad y aparentemente era un éxito todos los años.

—¿El baile de Navidad? No planeaba ir —respondió ella.

—Me preguntaron si asistiría y pensé que sería divertido. ¿Irías conmigo?

Bella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo? ¿Te das cuenta de que todo el mundo va a chismear sobre nosotros toda la noche?

El corazón de Edward se hundió un poco a su respuesta. ¿No quería ir con él?

—Lo sé, pero realmente no me importa. Bella, yo más que nadie, debería preocuparme, pero no lo hago. Sólo quiero pasar la noche contigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con, "más que nadie"? —preguntó con curiosidad, entendiendo sus palabras.

Edward suspiró y se pasó la mano por su mechón de pelo. No pensaba decir nada pero su falta de respuesta la había picado.

—¿Sabes que Carlisle no te informó que estaba empezando a causa de "problemas" con mi anterior hospital? —Ella asintió y continuó—. Fui victima de una falsa acusación de acoso sexual.

—Oh, Edward, ¿que pasó?

Se alegró excesivamente de que ella no asumió automáticamente que las acusaciones eran ciertas, Edward le contó la historia de Tanya y su delirio. No omitió nada, la rabia en su voz era evidente.

Estirando el brazo, ella tomó su mano, dándole consuelo.

—Siento lo que pasó. Obviamente Tanya tiene un problema para asumir mucho de tal acción inocente. Me alegro de que fueran despejadas. No es que yo hubiera creído nada de eso, ni siquiera después de tan poco tiempo de conociéndote. Y sí, me encantaría ir al baile contigo.

Él apretó suavemente su mano.

—Gracias.

—Debería agradecerte por haberme invitado —protestó Bella suavemente.

—No, no es por eso. Por no haber creído lo peor. Por no preguntarme si había alguna verdad en las mentiras.

—Edward. Tal vez no te conozca hace mucho tiempo, pero pienso que soy buena juzgando a las personas y no podría creerlo de ti. Como si necesitaras acosar a alguien para salir contigo. Además, cualquier persona que ama a los bebés tanto como yo, no podría haber hecho eso —se burló.

—Eres maravillosa, ¿sabes?

—Ahora me estás haciendo sonrojar de nuevo.

—Eso no es muy difícil. Y además, me encanta verte ponerte colorada.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Edward sugirió caminar por el paseo marítimo. Era finales de noviembre pero era una noche despejada. Ambos tenían sus chaquetas y Bella aceptó encantada. Condujo el Volvo hasta el muelle, Edward le tomó la mano mientras caminaban lentamente, el suave chapoteo del agua contra la orilla proporcionaba música de fondo.

—Edward, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué no has estado involucrado en una relación seria? Eres apuesto y atractivo. ¿Solo quieres salir con varias personas? ¿Es eso?

Edward se detuvo y la miró.

—Bella, voy a decirte algo que nunca le he dicho a otra mujer. Necesitas saber esto porque quiero que entres teniendo conciencia de en lo que te estás metiendo, conociendo todos los hechos. Si después no quieres verme, lo entenderé —dijo con tristeza.

Llegó el momento de la verdad. El secreto que sólo su familia conocía, que nunca había divulgado a una mujer, la razón por la que nunca había intentado una relación seria. Esperaba y rezaba que Bella no se alejara.

—¿Qué es, Edward? —preguntó preocupada—. Me has asustado ahora.

Viendo el miedo y preocupación en su rostro, Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó. Incluso con sus voluminosos abrigos, fue mágico tenerla en sus brazos.

—Disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte, Bella. —La soltó, tomó su mano en la suya y volvió a caminar—. Cuando tenía diecinueve años me diagnosticaron cáncer de testículo.

Bella apretó su mano en apoyo pero no dijo nada.

—Fue un gran shock, eso seguro, ya que no había ningún antecedente en la familia que conociéramos. Estaba en mi primer año de la facultad de medicina, salir, divertirse, todas las cosas que haces cuando estás en la universidad fue cuando esto sucedió. Necesitaba radioterapia y quimioterapia para vencerlo, y finalmente me pronunciaron libre de la enfermedad.

—¿Y no ha habido recaída? ¿O secuelas? —preguntó Bella.

—No. Fui examinado regularmente por cinco años y no ha habido nada. Desafortunadamente, el efecto secundario de la radiación y quimioterapia fue que quedé estéril.

—Lo siento mucho —se compadeció Bella—. ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad?

—El oncólogo dijo que en menos del diez por ciento de los casos, el cuerpo puede eventualmente curarse y empezar a producir espermatozoides de nuevo pero no soy optimista. Antes de comenzar el tratamiento papá me sugirió que almacenara mi esperma en caso de que me volviera estéril y quisiera tener hijos más tarde. A los diecinueve no era realmente lo primordial en mi mente, aunque siempre he amado a los niños, por lo que hice lo que él me sugirió. Por lo tanto, yo probablemente pueda engendrar hijos, simplemente no de la manera diseñada por la naturaleza —él sonrió tristemente.

—¿Es por eso que te molesta tanto cuando ves la forma en que algunas personas ignoran la salud y el bienestar de sus bebés?

—Sí, supongo que sí. Al principio no me molestó tanto, sólo estaba concentrado en superar el cáncer y luego en ponerme al día con los estudios que perdí mientras estaba en tratamiento. Pero a medida que pasaban los años, me sentía cada vez más agradecido por la sabiduría de papá. —Edward miró a Bella—. Me mantuve alejado de las relaciones porque no es algo que realmente quería sacar a colación y hablar.

—¿Por qué sacas el tema a ahora, conmigo entonces? —preguntó Bella suavemente.

—Porque, como dije antes, tú eres diferente. Lo que estoy sintiendo es diferente. Quería darte los hechos y permitirte tomar la decisión sobre si vemos a donde nos lleva esto. No sería justo de mi parte dejarte llevar las cosas más lejos sin saber la verdad. No se trata de si nos gusta el mismo equipo de fútbol, esto es algo que podría tener un efecto profundo en nuestras vidas si llegara a eso en el futuro. Te he visto con los bebés y sé que serías la mejor madre un día. Necesitas saber que eso no podrá ser posible conmigo.

Edward dejó de hablar y miró hacia abajo, todo su ser lleno de tensión. ¿Qué haría ella? ¿Se iría? No la culparía si lo hacía. Era una conversación bastante seria para una primera cita, pero no podría vivir con sí mismo si la lastimaba en el futuro porque ella no sabía todos los hechos desde el comienzo. Mentalmente, comenzó a fortalecerse para su rechazo, sabiendo que dolería como el infierno.

—Edward. —Bella se giró y lo miró, levantó la mano y la apoyó sobre su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente—. Gracias por ser tan honesto conmigo. Sé que debe haber sido muy difícil para ti. Pero no hace ninguna diferencia conmigo. Nunca me he sentido atraída por alguien como me siento atraída por ti. No puedo darle la espalda a esto. Vamos a tomarnos las cosas un día a la vez, y si algún día llegamos a ese puente, lo cruzaremos entonces. Por ahora, solo quiero estar contigo. Ya eres importante para mí y no puedo abandonarlo.

Edward podía sentir la humedad en sus ojos e implacablemente la alejó. Ella todavía quería estar con él. Ella sabía la verdad y lo aceptaba como era.

Miró hacia abajo a su hermoso rostro, sus profundos ojos marrones mostrando nada más que aceptación y sabía que ya no podía esperar más. Tirando de ella hacia él, con sus voluminosas chaquetas en el medio, se inclinó y la besó.

Este beso no era como el que le había dado el martes. Este beso contenía toda la pasión reprimida y el deseo que había sentido desde el día que se conocieron.

Los brazos de Bella rodearon su cuello mientras los suyos apretaban alrededor de su cintura, dejándola sentir la evidencia de lo que ella le hacía.

Sus labios se fundieron, moviéndose en perfecta armonía. Edward aumentó la presión, su lengua buscando la entrada a los placeres de su boca. Bella abrió su boca, permitiendo que su lengua se batiera a duelo con la suya.

El pulso de Edward estaba latiendo aceleradamente y su respiración se estaba volviendo errática. Una mano enredada en su largo cabello, manteniéndola firme mientras el beso seguía y seguía. Finalmente, Edward deslizó sus labios sobre su mejilla y hacia a un punto justo debajo de su oreja. Un enloquecedor gemido resonó a través de su cuerpo caliente mientras lamía la delicada piel allí. Su abrigo impedía cualquier progreso, por lo que Edward se detuvo. Apoyó su frente contra la suya, evidencia de su respiración irregular humeando en el aire frío.

—Gracias —susurró Edward.

—¿Por el beso? —se burló Bella.

—Sí, por el beso, por esta noche y por no irte —respondió, dándole otro rápido y sensual beso—. Se está poniendo bastante frío. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Bella asintió e hicieron el camino de regreso al coche, los brazos de Edward alrededor de sus hombros. De vez en cuando, le besaba la sien y sentía que un escalofrío corría a través de él. Se sentía tan… tan… no podía describirlo. Si él tuviera alas, probablemente se iría. Este sentimiento de felicidad le era ajeno. Era todo lo que Bella estaba haciendo.

En el viaje de regreso, Edward sostuvo la mano de Bella en la suya, su pulgar acariciando su piel. Después de la intensidad de su conversación anterior, mantuvieron las cosas ligeras, contándose divertidas historias de cosas que habían visto en el trabajo.

—En una ocasión, esta mujer en avanzado estado de gestación estaba caminando por el pasillo a la sala de espera. Mientras pasaba por mi lado me di cuenta de que su vestido estaba enganchado en su ropa interior. Obviamente, ella había estado en el baño de damas y no se había dado cuenta lo que ocurría. Caminaba bastante rápido de modo que prácticamente tuve que perseguirla por el pasillo. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, me paré detrás de ella y le susurré lo que estaba sucediendo. La pobre se puso roja, apresuradamente sacó el vestido y se sentó. ¡Sé que estaba intentando ignorar las risitas que venían de alrededor de ella! —Se rió Bella.

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Eso es casi tan malo como caminar todo el día con el cierre abierto.

—Peor —confirmó Bella—. Toda su espalda estaba a la vista.

Estacionando en la vereda del departamento de Bella, Edward apagó el motor para acompañarla arriba.

—Edward, quieres subir un rato —preguntó Bella.

 _¿Quiero? Tranquilízate, chico, no estás siendo invitado a ver su colección de sellos._

—¿Estás segura? —respondió.

—No estoy lista para que la noche termine todavía. ¿Y tú? —preguntó Bella.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Edward salió del coche y la ayudó a salir. Aún tomados de la mano, Bella llevó a Edward arriba, tomó su abrigo y lo colgó cerca de la puerta.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó, alisando su cabello.

Edward sonrió tiernamente. Parecía nerviosa, así que se dispuso a tranquilizarla. Tomando ambas manos en las suyas, le sonrió.

—Bella, por favor entiende. No haré nada para lo que no estés lista. Lo prometo. Sólo quiero estar contigo. —Dándole un beso rápido en la comisura de la boca, continuó—: Yo te deseo. Te he deseado desde el momento en que nos tocamos, y nada me encantaría más que hacerte el amor toda la noche, pero hasta que estés lista, y tú me lo digas, no haré nada. Así que por favor no estés nerviosa alrededor mío, no tienes nada que temer.

Bella se inclinó hacia él, con sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Me temo que no podré parar. No tengo miedo de ti, en absoluto. Sólo estoy preocupada porque te deseo tanto, que voy a perder el control.

Edward apretó sus brazos y le besó el pelo.

—Cuando estemos listos, ambos perderemos el control, y será maravilloso.

Bella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Eso no quiere decir que no podamos tontear hasta que sea el momento adecuado, ¿no? —preguntó descaradamente.

—¡En absoluto! No hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo —se rió entre dientes.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, frotándose uno sobre el otro mientras sus lenguas bailaban. Ahora que estaban libres de sus voluminosos abrigos, sus manos podían tocarse con mucha más libertad, un hecho que ambos aprovecharon.

De alguna manera, se tambalearon al salón, donde Edward se sentó y la atrajo hacia su regazo, sus bocas nunca dejaron la otra. El pulso de Edward subió por las nubes mientras las manos de Bella se entrelazaban en su cabello mientras ella tomaba el control. Las manos de Edward acariciaron la cintura de Bella, sus dedos serpenteando bajo el material para tocar la piel satinada.

Cuando Bella se retorció en su ahora dolorosa erección, Edward gimió en su boca y la agarró por la cintura.

—¡Bella! —jadeó—. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Sí —murmuró contra su boca antes de continuar su camino hacia la garganta—. Sabes delicioso. —Arrastró una mano hacia abajo y delineó la piel de su garganta con las yemas de los dedos antes de deshacer el botón superior. El corazón de Edward martillaba con emoción cuando su mano se abrió paso por debajo del material y empezó a pasar la mano sobre el pecho, jadeando cuando su dedo tocó el pezón.

Sin pensarlo, Edward giró sus cuerpos de modo que Bella estuviera ahora acostada en la sala de estar con él inclinado sobre ella, sus piernas sobre las suyas. Edward estaba haciendo estragos con su boca, como había fantaseado hacer tantas veces en sus sueños. Sus lenguas luchaban por dominio, a pesar de que no habría ningún perdedor aquí.

Edward gimió cuando sus manos acariciaron la piel de la espalda, donde ella había sacado la camisa de sus pantalones.

—Dios, Bella, ¿estás tratando de matarme?

Bella simplemente se rió contra sus labios.

—No, oh no. Esto simplemente es demasiado divertido.

Se besaban continuamente, sus manos el uno sobre el otro. Edward pasó la mano sobre su pierna cubierta por el vaquero, deseando que sea su piel desnuda. Involuntariamente comenzó alinearse hacia la cadera, tratando de aliviar el intenso dolor. No sirvió de nada. Sólo había una solución y Bella todavía no estaba preparada para eso.

Incapaz de contenerse, comenzó a frotar la piel de su estómago, maravillándose por su suavidad. Desesperadamente quería pasar sus labios sobre ella, saborearla. En cambio, mordisqueó la piel de la garganta, disfrutando los gemidos de placer procedentes de su boca.

Su mano se movió más arriba y él puso su mano sobre su pecho antes de apretarlo ligeramente. La sensación de su suavidad en la mano fue mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Cuando movió el pulgar sobre su pezón, Bella gimió.

Eso fue suficiente para despertarlo de su aturdimiento lleno de pasión. Al abrir sus ojos, vio a Bella mirándolo con la misma expresión que probablemente él tenía en la suya. Sus ojos estaban cargados de deseo, su respiración acelerada y podía sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo su mano.

Edward retiró la mano de su pecho y alisó su top. Se sentó, llevándola con él y envolviéndola en sus brazos. Se sentaron en silencio durante un momento, dejando que sus cuerpos se tranquilizaran, ambos sabiendo que no tardarían mucho en reavivar el fuego del deseo entre ellos.

—Será mejor que me vaya —murmuró en su cabello.

Bella asintió, con sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él.

Levantándola de él y poniéndose de pie, Edward tiró de ella para otro abrazo.

—Dios que va a ser difícil verte en el trabajo. Cuando te veo sólo quiero agarrarte y besarte —murmuró.

Bella se rió en voz baja.

—Sé de lo que hablas. No te imaginas algunas de las fantasías que he tenido sobre ti mientras he estado trabajando.

—Mmm, suena interesante. Quiero que me hables de ellas algún día —dijo Edward.

—Quizás te lo cuente algún día —respondió, mirándolo.

No pudo resistirse a besarla de nuevo, cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que la llevara a la cama, que no iba a protestar demasiado.

Retirando sus labios de los de ella se separó.

—Bella, realmente tengo que irme antes de que rompa la promesa que hice no hace ni media hora.

Bella hizo ligeramente un puchero, sus labios carnosos y rojos por sus caricias. Invocando todo el autocontrol que pudiera reunir, le tomó la mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

—Adiós, Bella. Gracias por una noche verdaderamente maravillosa. ¿Estás de guardia este fin de semana?

—Trabajo mañana por la tarde y el domingo, después estoy libre hasta el miércoles.

Edward asintió.

—Estoy de guardia este fin de semana, así que probablemente te veré en algún momento. ¿Puedo verte el domingo después de que hayas terminado?

Bella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría. Termino a las cuatro de la tarde.

—¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa? Te mostraré lo que mamá ha hecho e incluso intentaré cocinar la cena para nosotros.

—¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó Bella.

—Bueno, hago un buen bistec y ensalada. Me temo que ese es el límite de mi experiencia culinaria.

—Suena maravilloso. Iré después del trabajo.

—No puedo esperar —murmuró, dándole un último beso antes de obligarse a irse.

Con una última mirada larga y persistente, Edward se fue. Parecía flotar hacia su coche, su ánimo estaba tan alto que debería ser ilegal.

Con una amplia sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, Edward soñó despierto con Bella todo el camino a casa. El tiempo parecería una eternidad hasta que volviera a verla.

* * *

* Limón, lima y amargo: Bordear el interior de un vaso de cóctel con seis a ocho gotas de zumo de lima concentrado. Agregar hielo y rotar hasta que el vidrio esté uniformemente cubierto con amargo de Angostura. Llenar el vaso con limonada o gaseosa y una pizca de jarabe de lima o jugo natural de lima. Decorar con una rodaja de limón y lima.


End file.
